The Tale Of NortWind
by Kimono'z
Summary: Ini adalah kisah sebuah kerajaan sepeninggal Sang Raja. Northwind dan Putra Mahkota. Ambisi, tragedi, cinta, serta fakta. Ini adalah cerita yang berasal dari Negeri di Utara.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dibuat dan diilustrasikan oleh Masashi Kishimoto, serta dianimasikan oleh Studio Pierrot**

**Puisi yang mengawali cerita ini terinspirasi dari "The Fallen King" oleh Tyler Cooley**

**Tidak ada keuntungan dari segi meteriel yang didapat penulis atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

**Ditulis untuk ulang tahun Hyuuga Hinata, 27 Desember**

**.**

**MonsterBijuu**

_**(Pororo90_official, Kimonoz, Nattadestiny, kit_loyard, Nonaxerry, Chocosei, anniserde, seoriika, BakaDimDim, aazmie, NariakiNishimuraya, Nao_Vermillion, AzuranZala)**_

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Northwind, Abad ke 15.

.

Sekumpulan penjaga berkekuatan magis, melindungi Northwind dari kehancuran

.

_"Kami adalah cendekia terkuat._

_Kami mengetahui segalanya._

_Termasuk nasibnya, takdirnya._

_Yang kami kubur enam kaki di bawah tanah"_

_._

_"Dia terlahir dengan kutukan. Hanya darah yang terpilih yang bisa menghilangkan kutukannya."_

_._

_._

"Aku saja yang mati. Biar putriku hidup sebagai penjaga segel di sepanjang napasnya. Tak akan ada yang tahu kutukan ini, termasuk Sang Pangeran itu sendiri."

.

.

_Ini adalah sebuah permulaan._

_Permulaan dari sebuah kehancuran._

_Di atas sebuah takhta agung __y__ang dibangun dari ribuan dosa_

_._

"Kau, Naruto, putra dari mendiang Raja Minato, dinobatkan menjadi Raja Northwind kelima belas."

.

Raja termuda dalam sejarah Northwind, mencoba membangun kejayaan dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

"Aku akan menjadi Raja Yang Agung. Akan kutaklukkan semua kerajaan yang berada di semenanjung Timur Laut ini."

.

_Obsesi, ambisi, haus kekuasaan. Tak ada yang bisa membendung kekuatan Naruto si James I._

.

.

_Selamat datang di Kerajaan Northwind_

_._

Persahabatan, cinta tak terbalas ...

.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi ketika berada di dekatmu, hatiku menjadi sangat tenang, Hinata."

.

"Dia wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Aku mencintai Shion dari Woodlands."

.

Sebuah rahasia besar yang menghilang bersama abu ...

.

"Aku ingin kalian menyetujui isi dekret ini. Memusnahkan Woodlands tanpa sisa."

.

.

_Kami membawa lagi sebuah rahasia_

_Yang telah kami segel dengan darah dan nyawa ..._

_Untuk melindungi seseorang yang dicintai_

.

.

Hingga terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman yang berubah menjadi petaka.

.

"Kau yang menghancurkan Woodlands, Hinata! Mengapa?"

.

_Kesalahpahaman ini,_

_Semakin besar dan merusak jiwanya._

_Jalan yang ia tempuh semakin salah._

_Semakin jauh dari cahaya_

.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi seluruh penyihir di kerajaanku. Aku akan menggantung kepalamu di atas menara dan membakar tubuhmu hingga menjadi abu, Hinata!"

.

.

_Di atas takhta agung ini,_

_Sang Raja hanyalah sebuah cangkang kosong._

_Ia berdoa kepada Sang Pemilik Surga,_

_Tapi hatinya milik iblis di neraka._

_Ia melakukan semua kesia-siaan._

_Ia mengambil semua cara agar bertahan ..._

_Dan para iblis pun tertawa di atas raga Sang Raja,_

_Karena mereka telah menang atasnya_

_._

_._

**"THE TALE OF NORTWIND"**

**.**

* * *

Berita kematian raja baru saja berembus, tak ada yang mengira jika umur Minato Namikaze akan sesingkat itu. Indra Otsutsuki; sang panglima kerajaan datang bergegas, jubah yang melapisi baju zirahnya berkibar di koridor, menimbulkan suara berderu memecah angin. Langkah cepatnya membuat sang murid sekaligus penasihat utama kerajaan; Lady Hinata Hyuuga kesulitan mengekor. Tak ada satu patah kata yang terucap. Semua bungkam. Enggan untuk mengurai kemuraman kastil utama Northwind.

Melewati selasar dan lorong dalam Izarus _Castle_, mereka berhenti melangkah. Sebuah pintu ganda raksasa menjulang dengan dua pengawal yang menunduk hormat di bagian depan.

Indra dan Hinata mengangguk sebentar, membalas penghormatan itu dan segera masuk setelah dibukakan pintu.

Langkah Hinata memelan, gaun mengembang yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna menyapu lantai, menimbulkan suara gemeresik. Jubah beledu yang melengkapi penampilannya seakan layu dan bertambah berat, ketika netra abu-abu miliknya menangkap siluet Minato yang tertidur di kursi kayu nyaman di dekat perapian.

Sementara dokter kerajaan berjejer, bersiaga mengenai kondisi terakhir sang raja.

"Sang raja telah mangkat." Satu kalimat itu telah membuat udara di kamar mendadak menyesakkan dan gelap.

Indra; sang panglima terpukul. Wajahnya tampak terluka, ada gurat kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Harusnya ia tak membiarkan lelaki itu pergi secepat ini. Ia adalah seorang jenderal, seorang panglima yang telah menakhlukan segala hal untuk Northwind, tetapi gagal sebagai seorang pelindung. Ia seorang penyihir, tetapi tak mampu menghalau takdir. Dan ia adalah seorang sahabat yang menderita karena terus-menerus kehilangan.

Indra Otsutsuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, memalingkan muka, menatap gumpalan awan gelap yang menggelayut di angkasa. Enggan menerima takdir bagaimana nyawa teman karibnya harus berakhir.

Sementara sang gadis di belakang, melangkah dengan gemetar mendekati kursi, mati-matian menguatkan hati; bahwa di hadapannya adalah sang raja—pengganti sosok ayah yang ia kenal baik hati—sudah pergi.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, memberi kesempatan pada dirinya untuk mempersembahkan penghormatan terakhir. Memanjatkan doa, mengantarkan Minato ke alam baka. Setelah beberapa waktu, ia menaikkan dagunya lagi. Bersikap dewasa dengan tidak meratapi apa pun karena itu hanya akan melemahkan.

Keputusan harus segera diambil. Tidak mungkin Northwind dibiarkan tanpa seorang raja. Dengan kewarasan dan hati porak-poranda, ia telah menetapkan perintah.

"Umumkan kematian raja! Northwind berduka, kibarkan bendera setengah tiang!" Hinata menoleh melihat sang guru yang masih bergeming, seolah raganya yang tersisa kini sudah kosong dan nyawanya ikut tersedot pergi bersama sang raja.

Indra Otsusuki yang malang. Kehilangan kerabat dan saudara-saudaranya demi kejayaan Northwind nyaris membuat ia sebatang kara. Hanya teman-teman dekatlah yang membantunya tetap hidup._ Duke_ Hiashi Hyuuga Sang Agung—ayah Hinata—sudah meninggal terlebih dulu dalam pertempuran besar awal Northwind, dan kini sahabat Indra yang lain, Minato Namikaze—sang raja, telah mendahuluinya.

Yang tersisa hanya Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi muridnya, dan Ketua Dewan Parlemen Kerajaan yang tak lain adalah paman Hinata, Hizashi Hyuuga.

"_My Lord _.…" Hinata memanggil Indra, menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan.

Indra Otsutsuki menutup mata sebentar. "Kirim utusan, panggil Pangeran Naruto kembali ke istana."

"Tapi _My Lord_—"

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain," potong Indra getir, "Yang Mulia Pangeran Naruto harus kembali, siap, ataupun tidak."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Meski pelatihan Naruto di Sun Recesses belum selesai, dan urusannya dengan beberapa bangsawan di Desa Redshire yang terletak di sebelah timur Woodlands juga belum berhasil, dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan.

Terlebih ada hal mendesak lain yang harus dibereskan di tempat itu. Meski berarti seperti mencurangi Naruto sekali pun.

Indra Otsutsuki keluar dari kastil, menuju halaman istana dengan perasaan koyak. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil busur emas yang berada di punggung. Sementara tangannya yang kosong segera merapal mantra. Sebuah anak panah berwarna hitam muncul di sana.

Indra menarik tali busur, mengarahkan anak panahnya ke angkasa. Satu anak panah magis itu berubah menjadi ribuan, meluncur ke langit bagaikan sebuah hujan meteor. Mengabarkan ke seluruh Northwind bahwa Yang Mulia Raja Minato Namikaze telah mangkat dan seluruh rakyat berduka.

Indra menarik napas berat. Masih tanpa suara, ia membuka jam analog gantung yang berada di saku, yang hanya tiga buah di dunia. Dan kini, ia saja pemiliknya. Melihat bahwa hiasan sulurnya hanya tersisa satu sisi, meninggalkan sisi kosong lain di bulatannya.

Satu-persatu orang yang ia kenal dan sayangi, pergi.

.

Sementara itu, setelah sang raja ditempatkan di altar untuk mendapatkan _requiem_ dan pemakaman yang layak, para penasihat telah berkumpul. Indra dan Hinata menginstruksikan bahwa malam ini juga, mereka akan memimpin rapat besar darurat. Tidak boleh ada satu komponen yang luput, apalagi lengah. Kesolidan adalah simpul mati yang tidak bisa mereka tawar lagi.

Siapa pun yang berada di waktu itu, tidak dapat memilih opsi selain menerima. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan kekuasaan lowong begitu saja.

Hizashi tergopoh turun dari kereta. Seorang _butler_ dengan sigap mengikutinya dari belakang dan membawakan tas kulitnya.

Kabar tentang kematian sang raja telah memangkas waktu kunjungannya ke luar kota. Hizashi tidak bisa tampil dengan penampilan yang baik; _vest_, dasi panjang sutra, juga kemeja _linen_-nya terlihat kusut, tetapi bukan itu. Tujuannya ialah ruangan kerja sang raja.

Wajah-wajah tegang menghiasi setiap muka yang berada dalam rapat tertutup tersebut. Satu bundel perkamen telah dikeluarkan dari dalam tas kerja Hizashi. Ada segel kerajaan berplat hitam dengan lelehan emas, tanda bahwa itu adalah informasi paling rahasia yang mereka miliki.

"Kita harus menghilangkan Woodlands." Hinata berujar dingin dan tidak terbaca. Wajahnya datar, tidak ada satu gurat emosipun yang diperlihatkan. Ia telah mengambil risiko ini tanpa bisa kompromi lagi.

Suara berdengung makin membuat kepala Indra pening. Ia menoleh pada murid yang kini telah melampaui kemampuannya. Hinata Sang Agung. Penyihir yang mampu melihat jauh ke depan. Seorang pelindung paling sempurna di kerajaan yang mengabdi kepada raja, yang otomatis akan mengabdi secara pribadi pada Pangeran Naruto juga.

Indra mendesah lelah, mengusap lagi jamnya yang berada di saku, seolah meminta jawaban yang tak bisa ia yakini.

"Aku ingin kalian menyetujui isi dekret ini," Hinata menatap para dewan dengan tatapan yakin. "memusnahkan Woodlands tanpa sisa."

"_Lady_ Hyuuga—"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, "Apakah kita bisa membiarkan Northwind hancur?!" suara rendah Hinata mengunci setiap mulut mereka. "wabah _walking dead_ tidak ada penawarnya. Apa kalian akan membiarkan mereka membunuhi satu per satu keluarga kalian hingga tidak ada yang tersisa di sini selain kematian?!" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja.

Indra menekuni perkamen yang menyatakan bahwa kebijakan darurat Northwind untuk melenyapkan Woodlands segera adalah sebuah tindakan paling rasional.

"Prioritas kita sekarang adalah memilih. Satu desa lenyap untuk menopang desa-desa yang lain, atau membiarkan kita lenyap dalam ketiadaan." Tak ada satu penyesalan pun keluar dari gestur Hinata yang tampaknya bisa menggoyahkan yang lain. Matanya hanya menyisakan kebulatan tekad. Membuat mereka mengumpulkan diri demi misi paling gelap.

Dan malam itu, satu suara bulat telah membunuh kehidupan Woodlands tanpa sisa.

.

.

* * *

Naruto termenung dalam kereta kuda yang membawanya ke ibukota Northwind. Matanya menerawang ke arah bulan purnama dari dalam jendela yang telah ia sibak tirainya. Sang _butler_ sudah tertidur, dan satu _maid_ yang melayaninya tak jauh beda.

Keheningan ini lebih mencengkeram kewarasannya ketimbang berita kematian sang ayah.

Pandangan Naruto bergulir ke dadanya sendiri, tangannya yang menganggur memegang bandul kristal pemberian Indra. Hadiah pertama dalam hidupnya yang tidak bisa diberikan sang ayah yang larut dalam pekerjaan.

Ia tersenyum getir. Sampai saat terakhir pun, Naruto tak pernah merasa dekat dengan ayahnya. Semua yang Minato lakukan hanyalah menciptakan satu orang yang bisa disebut sebagai raja. Naruto dilihat bukan sebagai anak, tetapi calon pemimpin yang harus ditempa hingga sedemikian rupa. Dididik dan diarahkan menjadi pribadi soliter yang tidak akan tergoyah meski kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidup_—Eagle flies alon_e. Meskipun begitu, apakah ia tidak berhak membuat keputusan untuk dirinya sendiri?!

Yang membuat hatinya gelisah bukan main, justru kenyataan bahwa ia harus meninggalkan 'hatinya' di Woodlands. Ia baru menikmati apa yang dimaksud perasaan melankolis bernama cinta. Di mana kebahagiaan yang ia rasa selalu jauh dalam jangkauannya, bisa berwujud sedemikan nyata dan dapat direngkuh dalam dekapan.

Ia baru saja mencecap bagaimana mencium satu gadis yang membuatnya gila. Memainkan rambutnya yang panjang di dadanya.

Membayangkan Shion hanya membuat rindunya kian menggebu. Isi kepalanya mendadak kacau, sama seperti perasaannya yang carut marut.

Ia memang tidak dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Hanya perasaan kosong. Satu lagi orang yang ia sebut sebagai ayah telah berpulang. Ia merangkai-rangkai semua peristiwa, tetapi sebagai pangeran mahkota, Naruto dan ayahnya hanya memiliki hubungan yang mengambang. Seperti pelari estafet. Sebatas menunggu giliran untuk berlari.

Malam kian larut dan kabut semakin tebal. Naruto hanya bisa menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Bahwa di ibu kota sana, ia masih bisa menjadi dirinya, dan bukan Naruto sang Putra Mahkota.

.

* * *

Matahari baru saja sepenggalah tingginya ketika kereta Naruto memasuki gerbang ibu kota.

Kesibukan yang biasa tampak ceria menjadi sangat kontra seperti yang diingatnya. Segalanya berbeda. Segala keriuhan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mengundang senyum.

Hanya kemuraman sisa-sisa tangis, yang mungkin tak dapat Naruto pahami sepenuhnya. Kematian sang ayah yang konon katanya raja bijaksana, tidak meninggalkan kesan apa pun selain perasaan tanggung jawab yang menggumpal dan menanti untuk dipikul.

Ketika kereta Natuto benar-benar berhenti di pintu gerbang kastil, perasaan Naruto makin tegang. Namun ia telah siap, mengemban tugas terakhirnya sebagai seorang anak.

Memberikan Minato, sebuah tempat yang layak untuk bersemayam.

.

.

* * *

Iring-iringan kereta pembawa jenazah raja memasuki Serenity _Hills_. Kapel Serenity kini telah penuh dengan petinggi kerajaan.

Suara nyanyian kehilangan menjadi pengantar tidur abadi Raja Minato. Puji-pujian dikumandangkan. Menyerukan sebuah ingatan tentang kebaikannya di dunia.

Naruto hanya merasakan perasaan kosong. Seperti langit yang mendung dan angin dingin yang mulai berembus. Kehangatan yang ia ingat, memudar perlahan, memuara menjadi sebuah sesak.

Ia membiarkan air mata perpisahan jatuh dan membasahi pipi. Yang ia sesali adalah, sampai saat terakhir, ia tidak bisa membuat ayahnya bangga.

Dengan cepat Naruto mengusap pipinya. Ia ada di sana ketika tanah Serenity _Hills_ menelan tubuh sang ayah yang berada di dalam peti mati berhias ukiran naga dan elang. Ada sebuah simbol klan yang terbuat dari emas tepat berada di tengah peti.

Minato Namikaze, disemayamkan di samping istri tercintanya; Kushina Uzumaki.  
Dengan sebuah prasasti batu; yang mengatakan bahwa sepasang manusia ini telah berada dalam kehidupan abadi yang penuh kedamaian.

.

.

* * *

_Lady_ Hinata Hyuuga mengintip sedikit langit dari jendela kerja milik Panglima Indra.

Bulan nyaris menghilang tertutup awan. Sinarnya telah redup dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Kita akan mempercepat eksekusinya." _Lady_ Hinata menutup kembali kelambu beledu di jendela.

"Pangeran Naruto akan tahu, dan itu bukan hal yang bagus utukmu, _My Lady_ ..."

Lady Hinata berbalik dan menatap Indra yang duduk sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, _My Lord_. Anda tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku."

Indra menarik napas lelah. Ia telah mengenal Hinata, selama kehidupan bayi Hiashi itu. Dia lah yang mengajari Hinata sihir hingga melampaui dirinya sendiri.

Senyum tulus Indra mengembang. Betapa waktu cepat berlalu. Bahwa putri kecilnya yang ia kenal sebagai Lady Hyuuga telah menjelma menjadi perempuan anggun dan berkharisma. Kini, kemampuannya sudah tidak memiliki tanding.

"_My Lady_, ada yang harus aku sampaikan kepadamu." Indra membuka laci dari meja ruang kerjanya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati sang guru, melihat saksama pada gulungan yang diletakkan di atas meja tak berpelitur itu. Ketika tangannya menyentuh gulungan perkamen, perasaan tidak enak menyerang. Matanya bergerak gelisah, "Benarkah semua ini?!"

Sang jendral memalingkan muka. "Aku belum bisa mengatakannya. Investigasi itu belum sampai tahap di mana kita menangkap terdakwa. Akan tetapi, berita ini tentu akan membuat Naruto sibuk. Dan kamu, _My Lady_— " suara Indra mendadak melirih, "bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna. Aku akan berusaha menjauhkan Pangeran Naruto demi keberhasilanmu."

Hinata menatap lautan kelam pada mata hitam Indra Otsutsuki. Seperti halnya dirinya yang terpantul di pupil mata sang guru, iapun merasakan bahwa ikatannya bersama lelaki itu lebih dari sekadar guru dan murid. Indra adalah ayah yang telah lama tidak dimilikinya, yang mengajarkan banyak hal untuk melindungi diri.

"Jika sampai _The Majesty_ tahu Anda sengaja menolong saya, _My Lord_, Anda akan mendapat kesulitan."

Indra tersenyum sendu. "Hanya engkau yang kumiliki selain negara ini."

.

.

* * *

Suasana muram masih menyelimuti Northwind, padahal sudah sepekan berlalu semenjak pemakaman _The Highness_ Minato Namikaze.

Seharusnya suasana makin menghangat, apalagi mengingat awal bulan depan dia akan ditasbihkan menjadi seorang Raja.

Wajah bangga Shion membayang di pelupuk matanya. Hampir tiga bulan mereka tak berjumpa. Senyuman manis gadis itu menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuknya berjuang sekarang. Jika ia menjadi raja, maka akan mudah baginya menarik Shion dari Woodlands.

Lamunan itu tidak bertahan lama. Suara ketukan memecahkan gelembung euforianya. Memaksanya kembali ke alam realita.

Ketika pintu ganda terbuka, tubuh tegap Indra Otsutsuki memasuki retina. Sosok Jendral yang merupakan sahabat ayahnya itu melangkah masuk dengan kesopanan.

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala dan menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada, "_My Majesty_ ..."

Naruto membalas penghormatan Indra dengan menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian, mempersilakan lelaki tersebut duduk dan menyampaikan sesuatu yang menurutnya penting. Karena tatapan Indra memang menggambarkan demikian.

Ayahnya tidak mati karena alam yang berkuasa.

Kenyataan itu mencubit hatinya. Tangan Naruto terkepal kuat di atas meja kerja. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. Bagaimana mungkin?! Segala kesedihan dan kemuraman ini akibat kecerobohan satu orang?

Bagaimana ayahnya yang baik hati telah membiarkan para ular yang mereka pelihara menggigit majikannya sendiri.

"Aku akan menyelidiki ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan para keparat itu lolos."

"_My Majesty_, biarkan kami yang mengurusnya. Anda harus mempersiapkan diri un—"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto meraung murka. "aku sendiri yang memastikan bahwa kepala mereka terpenggal dengan pedangku!" potongnya dingin.

Kemarahan itu membakarnya habis tanpa sisa.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu pasukan bayangan telah bergerak menuju Woodslands. Seperti iringan kabut hitam. Perlahan mendekat dan menebar ancaman.

Suara tapal kuda menghunjam tanah dengan mantap di malam itu. Mengoyak sunyi yang ada dalam desa tempat gadis Naruto berdiam.

Satu perintah mutlak mereka; tak boleh ada yang tersisa.

.

.

* * *

Bukti-bukti kematian dini Raja Minato sudah berada di depannya.

Kedua orang itu mengibai meminta ampunan.

Bagaimana mereka tidak tahu malu membunuh majikan yang telah memberi mereka makan dan kesempatan untuk hidup?

Naruto tidak bisa menerima bagaimana seseorang bisa berubah menjadi keji karena dendam.

Kepala Rumah Tangga Izarus _Castle_, kepala kamar pribadi raja, dan pengurus perapian masih berjuang berkata bahwa mereka tidak bersalah.

Tidak bersalah katanya?! Naruto mendengus kesal. Kekonyolan itu mengiritasi kupingnya.

Tidak bersalah menyalakan perapian dengan briket yang mengandung gas karbondioksida di atas kewajaran? Atau tidak bersalah karena bersekongkol membuat ayahnya mati?!

Bagian manapun itu, Naruto hanya punya satu tindakan.

Ketiganya berlutut di depannya. Naruto, mengulurkan tangan kepada seorang algojo yang sudah bersiaga. Meminta pedang tajam untuk menghukum para pembunuh ayahnya.

Satu ayunan kuat pedang telah memutus kehidupan dan membuat kepala itu terlepas dari badan.

Dalam satu tebasan, darah _muncrat_ mengenai pakaian dan juga dinding. Menebar rasa dingin hingga menegakkan bulu roma. Kedua orang yang belum dieksekusi telah kehilangan bahasa. Mereka hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan, dan pasrah akan takdir yang menghempas mereka dalam sebuah lubang neraka.

Tiga mayat tanpa kepala teronggok begitu saja di dalam penjara bawah tanah Izarus _Castle_. Tergenang oleh darah. Menyisakan bau anyir yang menjijikkan.

Satu tugas berat telah dilaluinya. Langkah Naruto kian ringan keluar dari ruangan apek itu. Kakinya menapaki tangga, keluar dari _dungeon_, diikuti para pengawalnya yang setia.

Seperti cahaya terang yang ia hadapi setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto telah siap menatap dunia. Ia tidak pernah merasa setenang ini usai semua yang terjadi. Perasaannya yang berat berubah ringan karena berhasil membalaskan dendam ayahnya.

.

Seharusnya Naruto tidak merayakan sesuatu terlalu dini. Sebab, waktu adalah pengkhianat yang kejam. Sekali sang waktu bisa sangat bersahabat, tapi di kesempatan lain, ia akan menggorok lehermu dengan senyuman lebar.

Seperti saat ini.

_Butler_ yang ia percaya berlutut di hadapannya. Mengabarkan berita duka yang menyayat hati. Bahwa desa tempat Naruto menghabiskan waktu untuk menempa diri telah lenyap dilalap api.

Bagian terburuknya, ayah baptis yang memberikan dia kasih sayang dan mengajarkan banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri oleh ayah kandungnya, dikabarkan tak selamat.

Jiraya si orang tua berambut putih itu telah lebur jadi abu. Tidak ada pelukan penuh rasa bangga yang tersisa untuknya.

Masih belum juga puas, nasib menjungkir hidupnya dan menjatuhkan dia di kegelapan ketika kabar bahwa Shion, sang penggengam hatinya telah lebih dulu menghadap sang kuasa dalam insiden tersebut.

Sang kekasih, telah tewas terpanggang di sana. Dan ia merasa kepalanya nyaris pecah membayangkan kejadian itu. Seseorang yang ia cintai merintih dalam api, tanpa belas kasih disulut oleh orang terpenting kerajaan?!

Keparat macam apa yang memainkan peran orang jahat yang berkedok malaikat?!

Sialan betul! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan luput dari matanya?!

Hinata Hyuuga mengkudetanya?—Pikirnya. Karena ia belum mewarisi tahta, maka perempuan itu berhak memberi perintah seluruh negeri?!

Membunuh kaumnya, seolah mereka onggokan sampah yang perlu dibakar dan disingkirkan dengan segera. Apa yang ada di kepala penyihir itu?!

_Oh _... cinta yang ia genggam berubah jadi arang. Mencoreng mukanya sedemikian rupa. Bagaimana bisa negara yang ia banggakan menghabisi rakyatnya?!

Dan bagian paling tolol dalam sejarah hidupnya adalah, membiarkan Hinata Hyuuga mengacak-acak harga dirinya. Melangkahinya seolah ia adalah keset dari Minato Namikaze.

Bangsat!

Keparat busuk sialan, si Hyuuga. Mereka menghianati calon raja. Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari amukannya.

Naruto mendorong meja. Menyapu semua barang di atasnya, menghancurkan meja kerja milik ayahnya dengan satu kali reaksi.

Hatinya begitu nyeri, ia tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa sakit dan kemarahan itu sekarang. Rasanya seperti gabungan tercekik dan juga terbakar.

Segala kenangan Shion dan cinta mereka tidak ubahnya sebuah silet yang menyayati hatin.

Bagaimana caranya agar dirinya terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini?

Naruto meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat. Tenaganya telah terserap habis ke bumi. Ia terduduk diam di lantai sementara para dayang istana tidak berani memandang.

Kosong, hampa, sakit, dan juga rasa bersalah merasuk batin. Mengikatnya, tak mengizinkan ia lolos.

Rasa-rasanya air mata yang ia keluarkan pun, menjadi tidak berguna. Karena ulah satu manusia, ia kehilangan banyak hal yang paling berharga.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memaafkan Hinata kali ini?! Bagaimana bisa seorang Hyuuga Hinata, kawan karibnya—_teman yang ia percayai_—tangan kanan ayahnya tega melakukan ini kepadanya?!

Kali ini, ia bersumpah! Tidak akan membiarkan Hinata lolos dari cengkeramannya.

Air mata Naruto jatuh karena dua hal. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa karena tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolong ayah angkat dan semua orang yang ia kenal baik di sana.

Ia makin meratap mengingat bagaimana tidak mengetahui dan seolah membiarkan kekasih hatinya di sana, berjuang sendirian, dan dibunuh dengan keji oleh penasuhat kerajaan?!

Bagaimana ia bisa menggambarkan perasaan marahnya karena dikhianati oleh orang yang ia percayai?!

Perasaan itu mencekiknya. Orang yang paling ia inginkan di dunia direnggut secara paksa. Dibunuh dengan sadis oleh orang yang bahkan berkata kalau kesetiaannya hanya untuk negara ini.

Hinata sudah membunuh calon ratu. ITU PENGKHIANATAN BESAR!

Kudeta!

Sebetulnya apa yang ada dalam otak penyihir itu? Berani sekali ia melangkahi teritorinya dan seenak hati menentukan siapa yang hidup dan siapa yang harus mati.

Naruto menggeram. "PANGGIL HINATA SEKARANG!"

"_My Majesty_—"

Tangan Naruto terangkat ke udara, "Panggil dia sekarang!" suara Naruto menuntut. Matanya merah. Kobaran dendam itu menyala dalam matanya.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga Sang Agung sudah berdiri tegak di depannya. Wajahnya dingin, tidak menampilkan gejolak emosi apa pun.

Naruto menatap perempuan yang datang dengan pakaian kebesarannya, berupa gaun berwarna _navy_ dengan sulaman perak yang rumit. Serta sebuah jubah yang tidak pernah absen disandangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Hyuuga?!"

Hinata menekuk sedikit pandangannya ke bawah. Membuatnya terlihat menundukkan kepala hormat, "_My Majesty_ ... bagian mana yang Anda ingin tahu?"

Naruto tersulut, semua tingkah Hinata tak ubahnya seorang kijang yang terluka. Berlagak _innocent_ setelah membunuhi warga Woodlands?!

_Cih!_

Terkutuklah Hinata!

"Kau! Membantai semua kaumku?!"

"Kami hanya meminimalisir endemik, _My Majesty_."

"Persetan! Aku yang lebih tahu keadaan di sana ketimbang kau, _Witch_! Tidak ada endemik sialan itu! Kau bisa berbohong pada seluruh negeri, tapi tidak kepadaku!"

Hinata bungkam. Enggan menerima atau menolak tuduhan Naruto kepadanya.

"Kau akan mati! Aku yang memastikan kematianmu nanti. Tunggulah!"

"Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya sebagai pelindung negara."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Pembunuh sepertimu harusnya mati di tiang gantungan!"

Tenang saja. Setelah aku jadi raja, aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku!" sumpah Naruto menusuk hati Sang Penasihat Utama.

Meski begitu, Hinata tahu. Jikalaupun Naruto meminta kehidupannya sebagai imbalan kejahatannya, ia bersedia. Ia akan mati jika itu setara dengan kejayaan Northwind dan juga kebahagiaan pangerannya.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_Ditulis oleh Pororo90. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Satu hal yang harus kalian percaya, siapkan hati ketika membaca cerita ini._


	2. Chapter 2

Siang ini elegi terbang bersama awan yang meninggi. Dari pagi buta gerimis tiada henti menghunjam tanah Northwind. Langit serasa sadar ada duka menderu di bawahnya. Hal yang membuat sang penasihat muda khawatir, bila hujan tak segera menemukan ujungnya.

Iris perak sang penasihat muda mengkilat menyadari matahari mulai menampakkan diri. Untuk sesaat, _Lady_ Hyuuga merasakan hangat menerpa kulit tangannya yang pucat. Suhu 15 derajat memang tak membekukan, tapi cukup membuat ujung kukunya memutih bila tak mengenakan sarung tangan.

Perempuan muda itu maju selangkah, dari balkon utama melihat pemandangan di bawah.

"Raja sudah siap diberangkatkan, _Lady_."

Kalimat itu terlontar dari panglima yang berdiri setengah meter di belakangnya. Dia, Indra Otsutsuki. Hatinya masih dengan suasana pagi tadi; mendung, berkabung.

Hinata berbalik. Langkahnya memutar menuju tangga yang menuntunnya ke lantai bawah. Sementara itu, Indra mengekor di belakang.

Sudah saatnya raja dibawa ke persemayaman terakhir. Pangeran juga sudah menunggu di dalam kereta. Iring-iringan kereta kuda pengantar raja telah siap. Pagi ini, lagu kematian bertiup ke Serenity Hills.

.

* * *

Ada duka di seluruh wajah rakyat Northwind. Ribuan orang berkumpul di depan istana, menghadap blokade ketat.

Lonceng-lonceng gereja berdentang. Bendera negara berkibar setengah tiang. Paduan suara mengiringi peti berisi jasad kaku sang nomor satu masuk ke dalam kereta yang ditarik tujuh kuda putih.

Minato tampak gagah di saat terakhirnya. Mengenakan baju kebesaran raja, kontras dengan kematiannya yang masih rahasia.

Pria itu ditemukan tewas terduduk di depan perapian. Misteri wafatnya masih menjadi penyelidikan tim khusus yang dibentuk Panglima Indra. Tidak ditemukan bekas aniaya, tidak ada darah yang menetes. Satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa rakyat percaya ialah, Raja Minato meninggal akibat gagal jantung.

Kristal muncul di atas tangan Indra setelah bibirnya merapal mantra.

Kristal transparan itu melesat ke langit, berurai menjadi butiran salju.

Prosesi pemakaman ini dipimpin langsung oleh sang putra mahkota. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, menaiki kuda gagah dibarisan paling depan. Di belakangnya ada Indra menunggangi kuda cokelat bersurai.

Iring-iringan pengantar jenazah mulai berjalan.

Gerbang utama istana dibuka.

Tangis mulai pecah. Ada air mata di sepanjang jalan menuju bukit tempat di mana dulu Ratu Kushina dikebumikan.

Rakyat menundukkan kepala; memberi penghormatan terakhir pada kereta pembawa jenazah raja.

Raja Minato dikenal baik. Rendah hati meski berada di posisi paling tinggi. Raja yang bertanggung jawab dan membawa Northwind ke puncak kejayaan, melampaui para pendahulunya.

Kini, raja bijaksana iu telah tiada. Meninggalkan singgasana kosong.

Rentetan kejadian yang terjadi di Northwind akhir-akhir ini, seolah menggambarkan Tanah Utara sedang menuai 'badai'nya.

.

.

* * *

_Woodlands, _

_._

"Lari! Lari Anakkuu ..."

"Ibuuu!"

Darah bersimbur dari leher yang terkoyak sampai nyaris putus. Cairan merah kental berbau anyir membasahi raga wanita itu. Tubuhnya limbung, jatuh membentur tanah berbatu.

"I-bu ..."

Kata-kata si bocah tercekat di tenggorokan. Rasa takut membuat kakinya gemetar. Tubuh kecilnya tersentak manakala si mayat hidup berbalik menatap dengan sisa daging ibunya masih bergumpal di mulut belum tersantap.

Pandangan si mayat hidup kosong. Tubuhnya membiru, bau busuk tercium membuat si bocah ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sambil terus menutup hidung, si bocah malang menyeret kaki. Pelan-pelan, perlahan, mundur, dan terasa sangat berat.

Liur di sudut bibirnya bak penanda ia masih lapar.

Si bocah sadar dirinya bakal segera berakhir. Ia menautkan tangan, lututnya melemas. Ia jatuh tersimpuh.

"Tuhan, selamatkan aku ..." Rintihnya. Air matanya luruh tanpa kendali. Ia terpojok. Ia akan mati.

Di tengah dini hari yang hening, suara kaki terseret beberapa langkah di depannya terdengar jelas.

Si bocah menunduk. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil.

Siluet hitam berada di depannya. Tambah satu lagi, entah siapa.

Si bocah menengadah.

Sang ibu menjadi wujud yang serupa.

"KYAAAAA ...!"

Teriakan membelah dini hari. Pagi itu mereka berpesta daging anak manusia. Termasuk seorang ibu, memakan anak kandungnya.

.

* * *

"Satu orang lagi?"

"Astaga, sampai tak berbentuk."

"Apa kau familier dengan tunik yang dipakai bocah ini?"

"Entah, aku baru melihatnya."

Ketika sinar matahari muncul dari ufuk timur, orang-orang di batas desa dikejutkan oleh penemuan mayat di bawah pohon pinus.

Ini peristiwa ke-13 dalam bulan Oktober. Yang pertama mayat wanita tua dengan badan habis separuh. Kedua mayat seorang biarawati. Ketiga jasad seorang tunawisma. Lalu balita berumur empat tahun, sampai kejadian pagi ini, semua memiliki ciri serupa; seperti habis dimangsa hewan buas.

Woodlands memang berbatasan langsung dengan hutan. Warga curiga bila masih ada binatang liar di sana.

Tergopoh-gopoh gadis dengan tanda lahir persegipanjang ungu di pipi berlari menembus kerumunan.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga dari rumahnya yang berjarak dua kilometer. Adiknya—Konohamaru—sudah tiga hari tak pulang ke rumah. Rin khawatir, jika adiknya lah yang menjadi korban kali ini.

"Permisi! Kumohon izinkan aku lewat! Kumohon! Mungkin dia adikku ..."

Sampai di barisan depan, Rin dibuat terduduk. Napasnya memburu sepadan kencang larinya tadi. Kepulan jua terlihat dari setiap embusan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pagi itu, suhu turun lagi di angka sepuluh derajat.

Syukurlah, Rin akhirnya bisa merasa lega usai melihat anak kecil yang menjadi korban berambut pirang.

"... bukan Konohamaru. Terimakasih Tuhan." Batinnya.

.

* * *

_Kepada sahabatku, Conan._

_Bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Boleh aku meminta tolong?_

_Jika kau melihat adikku berkeliaran di desamu, kumohon tahan dia, dan aku akan menyusul_

_Jika kau melihatnya, tolong balas suratku_.

Seekor merpati terbang membawa pesan yang diikatkan di kakinya.

Burung itu bernama Gilbert, rekan setianya. Setidaknya, Rin memelihara 100 merpati di rumahnya di bagian barat Woodlands. Hal yang membuat ia dijuluki 'gadis merpati'.

Rin mengambil napas. Surat kelima ini ia harap ada tanggapan.

Pagi-pagi sekali, perempuan dengan potongan rambut _bob_ itu bersiap pergi ke rumah kepala desa. Selain mengajukan permohonan untuk pencarian Konohamaru, dia pula ingin mengutarakan keheranannya, mengapa sampai sekarang tak ada bantuan dari istana perihal kejadian ganjil yang terus-menerus melanda Woodlands. Mungkinkah karena lokasi yang sangat jauh, sehingga desa ini dilupakan?

Rin tidak bisa menerima alasan yang seperti itu.

.

"Izinkan aku masuk! Aku ingin bertemu kepala desa."

"Tuan Jugo sedang sibuk. Pergi sebelum aku menebas kakimu dan melemparnya ke depan matamu!"

"...?!"

Rin bersitegang dengan algojo yang menjaga pagar depan kediaman Kepala Desa Woodlands.

Pria _plontos_ itu bersikeras menyuruhnya pergi. Rin tak gentar, hanya saja ia tak punya pilihan manakala si algojo mulai mengancam menggunakan senjata tajam.

Rin hanya bisa memaki dalam hati, mengumpat sembari memaksa kakinya pulang ke rumah.

Haruskah dia sendiri yang menyurati kastil utama Northwind?

Tidakkah seperti melangkahi petinggi desa ini?

Saat ia berjalan pulang, mendadak Rin merasakan bahunya dilempar kerikil kecil.

"Ssssst ..."

Suara itu berasal dari gadis berambut pirang mengendap-endap di balik pohon yang daunnya mulai menguning.

Tampak tangan perempuan itu melambai meminta Rin mendekat.

Agak bingung Rin melirik belakang kanan dan kirinya.

"...?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

Si gadis bertunik abu mengangguk. Ia memperbaiki tudung kepalanya sembari berjalan mendekati Rin.

"Apa kau dari rumah Tuan Jugo?"

Tak ayal, kening Rin seketika mengerut. Bagaimana perempuan ini bisa tahu?

"Kau?" tapi Rin tidak mau berprasangka buruk.

"Tuan Jugo hanya keluar di malam hari," gadis itu menjeda, "aku Shion. Tetangga Tuan Jugo."

Ada harapan baru di mata Rin melalui gadis ini.

Terlebih ajakan Shion menginap di rumahnya semakin mencairkan hati Rin yang semula ragu.

Jika sang algojo tidak memberi izin, opsi kedua adalah menemui secara paksa ketika beliau keluar dari pagar.

"Rumahku di belakang rumah kepala desa. Kau bisa menunggu malam sambil duduk-duduk di rumahku."

Rin menerima ajakan itu.

.

.

Tangannya spontan menepuk pipi sendiri. Bersembunyi di balik semak membuat ia tampak seperti sekantung darah lezat di mata nyamuk.

Hampir tiga jam Rin menunggu. Dari terbenam matahari, sampai burung hantu di pohon tak jauh darinya bertalu-talu.

Angin merampas keheningan sang malam. Awan gelap terlihat berkumpul di atas rumah Tuan Jugo. Sepertinya hujan bakal segera turun.

Rin mendesah, lagi-lagi tak menghasilkan apa pun.

.

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalau Tuan Jugo tak setiap hari keluar rumah ..." ujar Shion sedikit bersalah.

"Hah?" mulut Rin membuka tak percaya. _Kenapa baru bilang?_

"Makanya, tadi aku mempersilakanmu tinggal di sini sambil menunggu beliau keluar." Senyum perempuan itu mengembang.

"_Huum_,"

Sekembalinya ia ke rumah Shion, rupanya sang tuan rumah telah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Dua mangkuk sup daging dan sepiring potongan puding hitam tersaji di atas meja.

"Makanlah,"

Tanpa ragu, Rin mengambil semangkuk, lalu mulai mencicipi.

Rin merasakan cita rasa luar biasa terecap di lidah. Dagingnya tak alot, terasa begitu lembut. Bumbu rempah-rempahnya menyembunyikan bau khas daging yang kadang masih tercium.

"_Umm_ ... kau pandai memasak ya?" puji Rin masih dengan mulut dipenuhi makanan.

Bibir Shion menarik kurva. Jemari lentiknya menyisipkan rambut yang menutupi pipinya ke belakang telinga.

"Tidak lebih pandai dari kakakku. Masakanku masih standar."

"Kau punya kakak?"

Gadis berambut panjang itu mengangguk, "Dia seorang pengelana. Kak Deidara jarang pulang ke rum—"

Ketukan di jendela mengalihkan atensi mereka.

Dua pasang mata dengan warna iris kontra kompak menatap jendela. Pupil Rin membulat. Ia langsung berlari mendekati jendela dan membukanya.

"GILBERT!" tangannya menengadah. Membiarkan merpati putih itu melangkah di atas telapaknya. Senyum kian mengembang di bibir Rin kala ia melihat ada surat terikat di kaki Gilbert.

Namun, tak bertahan lama wajah Rin kembali ke ekspresi semula.

"Tidak melihat, ya?" ia mengembuskan napas berat

"Tidak melihat apa?" Shion mengejutkan Rin.

"_A-eh_, itu ... bu-bukan apa-apa. _Hehehe_ ..."

"Wah, burung pengantar surat? Dia peliharaanmu?"

Gilbert menghindar ketika ujung telunjuk Shion hendak menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

"...?"

"_Hehehe_, Gilbert memang tak biasa disentuh oleh orang yang bukan pemiliknya."

"Begitu?"

"Iya. Dia hanya menurut kepadaku."

"_Ah_ ya, aku punya biji jagung di gudang. Sebentar biar kuambil."

Malam ini, Gilbert menemani Rin tidur di rumah Shion.

.

Pada pukul satu dini hari Rin terbangun. Ia ingin buang air kecil.

Seingatnya kamar mandi ada di ujung belakang rumah ini, bersebelahan dengan dapur.

Rin membuka pintu. Ia menyalakan lentera sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Sampai di belakang, fokusnya terbagi. Suara seperti retakan, seperti orang mengunyah terdengar dari dapur. Pintunya ditutup oleh tirai, yang tampak hanya binar menyala dari sana.

_Siapa?_ Rin bertanya.

Rasa penasaran membuat kakinya bergerak tanpa sadar. Langkahnya pelan, tangannya menyibak tirai.

Pemandangan di depan mata langsung membuat kelu. Tangan Rin yang satu menutup mulut, satu memegang perut.

Di hadapannya ada usus terburai, badan terpotong, bola mata menggelinding, dan jantung yang ditusuk dengan besi.

Perempuan itu; gadis yang telah memintanya menginap; Shion, sedang mengoyak mentah-mentah sepotong lengan. Dagingnya tertarik saat Shion menggigitnya dengan keras. Ia mengunyah, menelannya.

_Ugh ..._

Perut Rin semakin mual. Ada ketakutan tiba-tiba menjalar, merasuki hatinya yang selama ini tak mengenal rasa takut.

Ia mengangkat kaki, sebelum pintu almari di dapur membuka oleh dorongan kuat dari dalamnya.

Dua mayat terjatuh. Satu, sangat ia kenal.

Pupil Rin membulat lebar-lebar. Adik yang ia cari sudah ada dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Rahangnya lepas. Tubuhnya terpotong.

"_KYAAA_ ...!"

Teriakan Rin menyadarkan Shion atas kehadirannya.

.

Derap langkah kaki bergaung di atas lantai rumah itu.

Air mata Rin jatuh. Pintu depan terkunci. Tidak mungkin kembali ke pintu belakang lantaran harus melewati Shion.

Ia melempar apa saja di dekatnya agar jarak mereka tak kian tipis. Gerabah, bantal, bunga dalam pot, tapi sia-sia.

Senyum terulas di bibir Shion dengan keji. Liur menetesi sudut bibirnya, matanya kosong, dia seperti kerasukan.

"Shion! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Shion tak menjawab, hanya terus memperkecil jarak.

Rin lari menuju kamar yang tadi ia diami, lalu menguncinya.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!"

Burung merpatinya sudah tidak ada di sana. Sementara dari luar, gedoran demi gedoran terdengar. Rin takut pintu itu terdobrak.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Dalam kebingungan, Rin berinisiatif untuk mengabarkan ini pada istana.

Rin menyobek tuniknya yang berwarna putih. Tak ada alat tulis di ruangan itu, sehingga ia harus menilih alternatif lain.

Rin menggigit jarinya kuat-kuat.

"_Akhh_ ..." ia menahan sakit. Dengan darah yang mengucuri jemari, ia menulis menggunakan tinta merah yang keluar dari telunjuknya.

_Tolong Woodlands!_

Rin menggulung kain robekan bajunya, bersamaan pintu di belakangnya terdobrak.

Ada rambut tergerai menutupi wajah. Badan Shion menggigil, ia tertawa.

"Gilbert! Gilbert, kemarilah! GILBERT!"

Burung merpati terbang menukik, hinggap di lengan Rin. Gadis itu terjatuh, Shion menarik kakinya.

"Gigitlah kain ini, terbanglah menuju langit ibu kota. Sampaikan pada istana bahwa Woodlands sedang cela—"

Rin merasakan sakit seperti mau mati. Kakinya tergigit, teriakan menggema di ruangan itu seiring Shion menarik daging yang membalut tulang betisnya.

Gilbert menatap sang majikan yang meronta. Matanya seoalah turut bersedih.

"Pergilah ..." Rin berucap sangat pelan, "pergi dan sampaikan kebenaran ini. Gilbert, terbanglah yang tinggi ..."

Suaranya hilang bersama sayap Gilbert mengepak, membelah jelaga malam.

Suara yang tinggal isak. Suara yang menjadi talu dari lagu kematian.

.

.

* * *

Iringan kuda pengawal pangeran pergi berlatih ke Sun Recesses baru saja meninggalkan halaman Istana. Pangeran Naruto dilepas langsung oleh sang ayahanda, Raja Minato. Pelatihan demi pelatihan bertujuan untuk menempanya agar siap menjadi raja.

Indra Otsutsuki tampak berjalan di selasar istana usai turut melepas kepergian sang putra mahkota. Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. Ada rasa bangga di hati pria itu melihat pangeran kecilnya tumbuh dewasa. Naruto diajari banyak hal selama pelatihan. Menyusun strategi perang, teknik mempertahankan diri, etika kerajaan, diplomasi, hingga urusan bilateral antar negara.

Ketukan di pintu membuat _Lady_ Hinata mengurungkan duduk. Ia baru beranjak dari salah satu jendela di ruangannya setelah diam-diam mengintip sahabat kecilnya pergi lagi untuk berlatih.

Menoleh ke arah pintu ganda yang membuka, seorang prajurit berjalan tergesa membawa sesuatu yang membuat kening sang _lady_ mengernyit.

Sebuah gulungan kain berlumuran darah.

"Ini?"

"Seekor merpati membawanya dari tempat yang jauh, _Lady_."

Surat tak biasa datang dari pelosok Tanah Utara. Woodlands, desa itu butuh sehari semalam perjalanan.

Hinata duduk di kursinya selepas si prajurit kembali menutup pintu, membiarkan ia seorang diri.

Runtut bibirnya membaca dua kata yang tertulis di atas kain sobekan tersebut.

_Tolong Woodlands!_

Masih tercium bau anyir dari kain itu, penanda masih baru. Tak aneh, jika akhirnya pertanyaan seputar apa yang terjadi di Woodlands mendominasi pikirannya.

Masa lalu adalah hal yang bisa dilihat melalui jejak. Jika ini adalah peninggalan sang pengirim surat, maka ... melalui kekuatannya, sejarah akan terbaca.

Angin bertiup sejuk menerpa wajah sang_ lady_. Rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang, poninya terangkat pelan. Ada sinar keemasan muncul dari surat kain yang melayang di atas telapaknya.

Hinata memejam. Bibirnya merapal. Kepingan fragmen sang pemilik surat, satu per satu terangkat ke udara.

_Gilbert terbanglah yang tinggi _...

_Sampaikan ini pada istana!_

_Shion! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!_

_Wah, kau pandai memasak ya?_

_Minggir, mungkin dia adikku ._...

Ingatan sang pemilik surat satu per satu terlihat tanpa luput.

_Lady_ Hinata mempertajam penglihatan. Sampai, satu keping ingatan membuat ia meremas kuat gaun beledunya.

Tak hanya bisa membaca sejarah dari satu sisi sang pemilik surat, Hinata juga bisa membaca sejarah sosok yang pernah bersentuhan dengan si peninggal jejak, meski sebatas jabatan tangan.

_Aku mencintai Shion dari Woodlands_

Hinata melihat bagaimana Pangeran Naruto mencumbu gadis itu.

.

* * *

"Melakukan penyelidikan adalah satu-satunya jalan mengungkap kebenaran, _My_ _Lord_."

Detik itu juga Hinata menemui _Duke_ Hizashi. Bila penglihatannya benar, maka harus segera diambil tindakan.

Keputusan ini diambil bersama Indra. Raja belum tahu. Hinata ingin memastikan faktanya dulu.

"Jika itu benar, jalan satu-satunya adalah pemusnahan."

Hizashi pun mengirim utusannya ke Woodlands.

.

* * *

Angin membuat daun bergemeresik. Menerbangkan apa saja yang bisa diterbangkan.

Dua prajurit utusan ketua parlemen mengikat kudanya di depan gerbang desa.

Shi dan Tenga telah siap bertaruh nyawa. Loyalitas adalah harga diri bagi prajurit. Northwind ialah tempat pulang. Di mana pun mereka mati, langit dan tanah negeri ini merupakan tempat terbaik.

_Jika dalam tiga hari hamba tak kembali, artinya hamba sibuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Bila satu Minggu hamba tak kembali, artinya Woodlands mengambil nyawa kami._

Kalimat itu yang diucapkan Shi dan Tenga kepada Hizashi sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi.

.

Ada yang aneh dari desa ini. Bak desa mati, tak tampak satu pendudukpun, padahal Tenga dan Shi sudah dua kilometer berjalan.

Pintu-pintu rumah membuka, perabotan pecah, bekas darah mengering menempel di permukaan lantai dan dinding. Di beberapa tempat Shi melihat gumpalan daging dikerumuni belatung. Ada kepala manusia di tong sampah. Ada mayat bayi tergelak di depan pintu dengan isi perut yang hilang. Mengerikan. Seperti baru terjadi pembantaian masal.

Dengan kesiagaan tinggi Shi dan Tenga melanjutkan langkah. Tak lupa mencatat satu per satu apa yang mereka lihat di atas perkamen cokelat.

Hening. Tak ada yang lain kecuali suara angin. Shi melepas penutup kepalanya. Ia berjongkok, kemudian menempelkan telinga ke tanah.

Kemampuan Shi yang begitu menarik di mata Hizashi adalah indra pendengarnya yang peka terhadap suara sejauh dua kilometer.

"ADA!"

Tenga terkejut mendengar Shi berteriak.

"Dari arah timur laut!"

Dalam balutan baju zirah rantai yang berat, keduanya berlari menuju sumber suara. Mereka benar-benar penasaran. Apakah virus _walking dead_ ini benar nyata adanya?

Sekumpulan orang tampak mencabik-cabik wanita tua yang jatuh tersungkur. Menarik rambutnya, mengambil bola matanya, menggigit dagingnya sampai lepas dari tulang.

Sempat ada perlawanan tapi tidak lebih 10 detik. Orang-orang yang sepertinya penduduk desa memangsanya, membabi buta.

Ada satu orang dari sekumpulan mayat hidup itu menyadari keberadaan Shi dan Tenga.

Melupakan begitu saja wanita tua yang baru mereka cabik-cabik dengan brutal, sekumpulan orang tersebut berlari mengejar Tenga dan Shi. Shi memilih bertahan, karena baginya sikap ksatria ialah melawan, atau membunuh diri sendiri. Ia mengambil pedang dari balik punggungnya. Mengacungkannya pada sekumpulan mayat hidup yang sebenarnya tak bisa mati hanya oleh tempaan besi tajam.

Tenga melihat bagaimana dalam sekejap sekumpulan orang itu mengerumuni Shi sampai tak terlihat. Pedangnya terlempar beberapa meter. Suara teriakan Shi yang hilang jadi isyarat bila kematian baru saja menghampirinya.

Tergugu Tenga melihat sahabatnya dihabisi dengan keji. Tenga mulai berpikir kesanggupannya mendatangi Woodlands adalah omong kosong. Rasa penasarannya pada virus _walking dead _adalah bunuh diri. Ia hanya ingin terlihat hebat di mata _Duke_ Hizashi. Hasratnya lah yang mengantarkannya pada kematian.

Pupil Tenga membola melihat orang-orang kesetanan itu berlari ke arahnya. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia mendadak membatu. Tubuhnya seakan tahu bila sejauh apa kaki berbalut zirah itu berlari, para mayat hidup akan dapat mengejarnya, dan menghabisinya.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu sudah dua prajurit yang ia utus ke Woodlands tak mengirim kabar. Artinya mereka telah tinggal jasad.

Hizashi memohon izin untuk pergi ke Woodlands guna memastikan apa yang terjadi. Yang lebih penting ialah, catatan kecil milik Shi dan Tenga. Sang _duke_ percaya bila dua prajuritnya sudah menjalankan tugas dengan baik, meski tak selamat.

"_Lord_, bawalah Ko bersamamu. Aku yakin dia akan berguna."

"Baiklah, _Lady_."

Hizashi pergi ke Woodlands bersama tugasnya mengunjungi Stone City; sebuah kota perbukitan yang berlokasi tak jauh dari desa _tercemar_ virus itu.

.

.

* * *

"Saya tidak bisa membiarkan Anda ada dalam situasi bahaya, _My Lord_ ..."

Ko berkata pelan—penuh hormat. Ia duduk berjongkok di hadapan Hizashi dengan satu lututnya menempel di tanah.

Sang _duke_ akhirnya hanya menunggu di kereta bersama kusir dan seorang _butler_. Sebelum berangkat, untuk menjamin keselamatan pamannya, Hinata membentengi kereta yang dinaiki Hizashi menggunakan sebuah mantra.

.

Melangkah beberapa meter memasuki gerbang desa, Ko membentuk segitiga dengan dua jari tangan saling bersentuhan. Sebuah mantra memunculkan garis segitiga merah di depan matanya. Seperti teropong, kemampuannya ini membuat Ko mampu melihat sejauh tiga kilometer ke depan.

Tampak sekumpulan orang secara biadab memangsa satu sama lain. Mereka seakan tidak sadar—lebih gilanya, ada satu tubuh menjadi rebutan beberapa orang hingga terpotong-potong saking kuatnya tarikan.

Tak sempat bergidik, atau merasa takut. Ko harus mengambil sebuah perkamen di antara tumpukan mayat di tengah desa. Ia berlari, tapi sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Kaki Ko benar-benar ringan. Tak ada derap yang terdengar, hanya seperti desing angin berlaru.

Kumpulan mayat hidup itu sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Ko—hingga pria tersebut kembali ke gerbang desa.

.

Di waktu yang sama, seekor elang yang Hizashi ketahui sebagai elang istana menukik tajam ke arah keretanya.

Ada gulungan hitam dicengkeraman kaki burung itu. Perasaan cemas seketika menyergap batin sang _duke_. Warna hitam pada perkamen yang dibawa si elang merupakan pertanda buruk—sadar atau tidak.

"_My Lord_ ..." sang butler menyerahkan gulungan tersebut.

Tak lama, terdengar suara Hizashi meneguk ludah. Tangannya gemetar, turun, meremas kuat perkamen yang ia pegang.

"Setelah Ko datang kita kembali ke Izarus." Ucapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

* * *

Rombongan kereta kuda yang membawa para penyihir istana pilihan Hinata telah sampai separuh perjalanan.

Tapal kuda menapak dalam sunyi. Bergerak diam-diam, tak terendus, tak terasa hawa keberadaannya.

Sembilan kuda hitam menarik tiga kereta kencana. Dalam kabut mereka bergerak, ketika para Woodlanders ada di posisi lengah.

"Aku perintahkan kalian mengepung desa, membentuk 8 arah mata angin."

Hinata memberi titah sesaat setiba di Woodlands. Tak ada basa-basi, tak ada hal-hal retorik.

Mereka mematuhi perintah sang penasihat dan menyebar—berdiri membentuk titik lingkaran.

Di posisi mata angin menunjuk arah utara, _Lady_ Hinata menggigit ibu jarinya, membiarkan darah merah menetes membasahi tanah Woodlands.

Kedua mata putri Hiashi itu terpejam, bibirnya _komat-kamit_ merapalkan matra. Para petinggi satu persatu mengikuti gerakan pewaris Hyuuga itu.

Pada dini hari yang penuh kabut putih, dengan raungan yang samar-samar terdengar dari Woodlands, alunan mantra yang dirapal terdengar semakin khusuk-menusuk.

Ketika Hinata membuka mata, ia mengumpulkan kekuatan sihirnya di telapak tangan, dan dengan sekali hentakan menyalurkan ledakan sihir ke tanah.

Sinar biru muncul dari tanah yang terbelah-mulai menyebar membentuk garis mata angin yang saling terhubung pada titik di mana para penyihir juga menaruh telapak tangan mereka.

Sinar biru membentuk lingkaran, memunculkan lingkaran sihir besar dan cahaya biru melesat ke langit hingga menyelimuti Desa Woodlands sepenuhnya.

Perlahan kobaran api biru muncul dari balik tanah, membumihanguskan pepohonan, rumah-rumah, dan para Woodlanders.

Panasnya api biru membuat segala yang disentuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan abu.

Hinata memandang kobaran di depannya dengan tatapan dingin serta raut datar.

Inilah keputusannya, inilah tindakan yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa penyesalan, sang penasihat berbalik pergi bersama para penyihir pilihannya, meninggalkan kubah sihir yang mana api biru terus menjilat buas.

.

.

* * *

"_Sir_, _Sir_!"

Naruto membuka kasar pintu ganda ruangan Indra.

Gupuh pria paruh baya itu melihat sang pangeran berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Buru-buru ia berdiri dari kursi. Perasaannya seperti maling yang hendak diinterogasi. Ia ketahuan mencuri ratusan nyawa dari desa kesayangan sang nomor satu di negeri ini.

Meski begitu, panglima berusaha tenang. Berlari—memelan—ia lantas menunduk di depan junjungannya. "_My Majesty_, apa gerangan yang membuat Anda mengunjungi ruangan saya larut begini?" tanyanya, walau sebenarnya Indra sudah tahu.

"Omong kosong! Jangan berpura-pura, kau! Katakan padaku, apa kau juga mengetahui insiden pembakaran Woodlands?!" Naruto mengacungkan pedangnya di depan mata Indra. Bila sang panglima refleks sedikit saja karena terkejut, boleh jadi pedang itu sudah merobek tulang pipinya.

Terdengar Indra mengambil napas dalam. Ia kembali menunduk. Ia tidak bisa membantah. Yang dapat pria Otsutsuki itu lakukan hanyalah membungkukkan badannya, sembari menekuk siku di depan dada.

"Kami tidak ada pilihan lain, Pangeran. Keputusan itu sudah diambil matang-matang."

"Matang yang seperti apa?!"

Darah menetes sedikit dari dagu Panglima Indra yang terluka oleh pedang Naruto.

Lelaki hampir setengah abad tersebut meneguk ludah.

"Melangkahi sang pewaris raja? Picik! Siapa pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di Northwind, _hah_?! Kalian melempar kotoran ke wajahku. Menginjak harga diriku. Kalian sadar posisi kalian di mana?!"

"Lady Hinata tahu yang terbaik untuk kita, _My Majesty_ ..." Indra memberi sedikit pembelaan.

"_Oh_, jadi kau lebih tunduk pada keparat Hyuuga itu dari pada aku, calon rajamu?"

"Maafkan saya ..."

_Tch!_

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya menantang langit. Ujung mengkilat diselimuti bara dendam. Kubah dalam ruangan sang panglima menjadi saksi bagaimana murkanya. Murka seseorang yang dikhianati pelayannya.

"Aku bersumpah, demi darah para raja yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Aku—Naruto—tidak akan membiarkan kalian, para penyihir bertindak seenaknya lagi! Akan kubuat sebuah peraturan yang melemahkan kalian! Sebuah segel yang mengunci kekuatan kalian tanpa perintahku! Dan kelak, aku bersumpah akan menghabisi seluruh penyihir di kerajaanku!"

Indra tertunduk. Seperti mendengar gemuruh dahsyat di tengah badai.

"Si Keparat Hyuuga itu, tunggulah. Aku akan menggantung kepalamu di atas menara, dan membakar tubuhmu hingga menjadi abu, Hinata!"

.

.

* * *

Bendera Kebangsaan Northwind berkibar di puncak-puncak tiang di seluruh tanah negeri itu. Di pelosok desa, pinggiran kota, ibu kota, bahkan di daerah perbukitan.

Hari yang ditunggu tiba. Para undangan sudah hadir di Kastil Izarus tanpa kecuali. Keluarga kerajaan, para bangsawan, tokoh-tokoh agama. Rakyat pun tak kalah antusias menanti lambaian tangan calon raja mereka dari balkon utama Kastil Izarus. Mereka rela berdesak-desakan di luar pagar kastil, di bawah suhu dingin musim gugur.

Naruto mengenakan baju kebesaran raja yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya jauh sebelum ia dikirim ke Sun Recesses. Baju ini dirancang khusus untuk menekankan bentuk tubuh sang pangeran.

Naruto berdiri di depan tahta sang ayah. Memperkenalkan kursi penobatannya kepada para tamu.

"Kau, Naruto, putra dari mendiang Raja Minato, dinobatkan menjadi Raja Northwind ke-XV."

Sumpah diambil. Butir-butir janji keluar dari bibir raja baru, pemimpin negeri ini.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**Chapter ini ditulis oleh Kimonoz. selamat membaca :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Sinar matahari hangat mencumbu epidermisnya. Suara gemeresik daun, juga suara bunyi serangga musim panas membuat senyum Naruto mengembang. Semua terlihat sempurna di matanya.

Dia duduk di bawah bayang pohon oak, menatap sang kekasih yang sibuk mengejar kupu-kupu dengan sekeranjang bunga.

_Summer breze_, begitu menenangkan hati. Perlahan mata Naruto mengatup, menghirup dalam-dalam sensasi musim panas yang selalu berhasil memikatnya. Seperti perempuan berambut keemasan di depan sana, ia pun jatuh cinta pada musim panas di Woodlands.

Perasaan familier membanjiri dirinya. Naruto membuka netra sewarna cakrawala di atas sana. Penciumannya membaui rumput yang ia pijak. Sementara penglihatannya makin dimanjakan oleh semilir angin yang telah menerbangkan dandelion liar, tampak seperti salju di cuaca kering.

Ia tahu jika tak ada yang lebih indah dari padang bunga Woodlands di musim panas. Bahkan tangannya yang menghalau matahari terangkat ke udara, seolah menutupi wajah dari cahaya yang lebih terang ketika ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kebahagiaan itu membuncah, membanjiri dunianya dengan indah seperti lelehan gelato di siang terik yang ia impikan bersama sang kekasih.

Shion tampak cantik tanpa gaun mahal, sudah membuktikan bahwa cinta ternyata memang tak terikat kasta. Bibir perempuan itu menggembung, bersiap meniup setangkai dandelion liar. Membuat Naruto benar-benar gemas ingin menciumnya.

_Ah_, bagaimana mungkin ia merasa dadanya begitu penuh akan perasaan bahagia, hanya dengan membayangkan hal yang bisa membuatnya begitu malu? Naruto berdeham ketika matanya melihat pergerakan Shion yang mulai berlari menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Hei ..." Naruto tak ingin kehilangan jejak kebahagiaanya.

Kakinya dengan cepat melangkah. Tawa Shion terdengar seperti lonceng kecil. Menggema di dalam hati, mengundang untuk mendekat. Memangkas jarak di mana sang kekasih terasa dekat dari jangkauan tangannya. Naruto meraih pundak gadis itu, membaliknya demi ingin melihat wajah bahagia Shion.

Namun, bukan raut muka bahagia, juga tatapan penuh pemujaan yang diterimanya.

Wajah sang kekasih menyiratkan kesakitan serta kekecewaan. Irisnya yang berwarna keungunan kehilangan cahaya. Perasaan sedih dan kilat penderitaan membuat Naruto ingin meraih sang pujaan dalam dekapannya. Namun, air mata darah dari mata indah itu membekukan geraknya sebelum ia sempat meraih.

Jarak mereka hanya selangkah, tapi terasa begitu jauh. Seolah tubuh Shion tersedot ke belakang, dan api merembet membakar tubuhnya. Menjilat tanpa ampun. Menyisakan tangannya yang menggapai-gapai Naruto tanpa daya.

"Tolong ... tolong aku ..." Shion mengiba, tubuh ringkihnya makin terbakar. Api biru itu melalap tubuhnya tanpa belas kasih, meski Shion sudah terkapar di tanah.

Naruto ingin berteriak, tapi mulutnya tak berfungsi. Ia ingin bergerak, berlari menyongsong sang kekasih. Membantunya memadamkan kobaran itu, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Rasa sakit mengoyak jantung. Mengirimkan irisan sakit di hatinya ketika Shion menatap penuh tanya;  
"Kenapa?" katanya dengan kecewa, "kenapa kau diam Naruto?" mata Shion menyerangnya dengan sebuah raut yang memperlihatkan rasa sakit tak tertahan.

Naruto bersumpah! Ia ingin berteriak sekencangnya, dan meredakan api yang kian melalap Shion. Namun bagai terkena mantra, ia bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya kehilangan fungsi motorik.

Shion di sana. Mengerang dengan sisa tenaga yang menggambarkan rasa sakit yang bahkan tak kan bisa diterima oleh pikiran terliar Naruto. Air mata Naruto mengikuti gravitasi, dadanya terasa ditusuk melihat sang kekasih perlahan terenggut nyawanya di depan mata.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Membuat napas Naruto tercekat, tercekik, dan dadanya kehilangan udara.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa melalui ini?!

Satu butir air mata jatuh.

Mata Naruto terbuka sempurna. Dadanya kembang kempis meraup udara di sekitar. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali. Mimpi itu terasa lebih dari nyata. Bahkan Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali, dan emosinya begitu meledak-ledak.

"_My Majesty_ ..." Suara ketukan dan sapaan membuat ia tahu bahwa segalanya memang menyakitkan. Bahkan di situasi ini, seorang laki-laki diharamkan untuk menangisi kekasih yang telah dibantai oleh orang yang menasbihkan kesetiaan mengabdi kepadanya.

Beberapa pelayan datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi ember air hangat dengan taburan rosela kering dan juga handuk bersih.

Sementara itu salah seorang di antara mereka membuka gorden beledu, membiarkan sinar sayu dari matahari musim gugur memasuki peraduan sang raja.

Naruto mencuci mukanya dengan air hangat, hanya untuk membuat ia sadar, bahwa sekarang ia cukup kuat untuk menuntut balas.

Karena dia, adalah raja dari Northwind. Penguasa daratan utara.

.

.

* * *

Bau tinta masih belum memudar dari perkamen tersebut. Namun tetap saja, masih banyak yang ditinggalkan Minato untuk dipelajari dan dikerjakan.

Jemari Naruto meraba sebuah buku bersampul kulit milik sang ayah. Matanya berkelana menelusuri ruangan kerja itu yang dulu tak pernah terbuka untuknya.

Dunia lain sang raja, yang Naruto enggan untuk masuki adalah tempat ini. Tempat paling terasing dari Izarus _Castle_, karena memang dijauhkan dari pikuk bingar kemewahan istana.

Nyatanya, ruang kerja pribadi Minato malah jauh lebih sederhana. Ada rak yang terorganisir, sebuah meja kayu kokoh yang nihil ukiran. Sebuah lukisan ratu; Kushina Uzumaki yang cantik jelita duduk dengan wajah tersenyum. Tiara bertahta berlian dengan jalinan rumit itu disimpan dengan baik oleh rumah tangga istana. Seharusnya, Shion juga memakainya, jikalau si penyihir jahat itu tidak membunuhnya. Pikir Naruto muram dan marah, tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal di atas meja.

Mata Naruto bergerak dari lukisan ibunya ke dinding ruangan, kemudian ke jendela kecil yang selalu tertutup.

_Tak ada yang menarik_, pikirnya, ia melengkungkan senyum pahit. Tempat itu adalah pengasingan. Naruto kini tahu perasaan sang ayah yang sehari-hari terbenam di sini.

Ia mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja sambil mengamati tumpukan perkamen, dan tak bisa mengatasi rasa penasarannya terhadap buku dari sang raja.

Bibir Naruto _mengkurva_, sebuah catatan kerja berisi tulisan Minato sangat terperinci, memudahkan dia mengambil alih tugas-tugas yang ditinggalkan.

Mata Naruto beralih pada perkamen yang setengah terbuka, tampaknya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Lembaran itu adalah pekerjaan terakhir sang ayah yang belum terealisasi.

Ada sebuah catatan mengenai Northeast yang benar-benar menarik. Sebuah pemikiran Minato dalam menekan harga yang bisa makin mensejahterakan Northwind.

Memangkas nilai bahan yang diimpor dengan cara mengeliminasi upeti dari Port Pickarel Bay, yang lebih suka disingkat sebagai Port Pickbay sangatlah menggiurkan. Beberapa waktu belakangan, Minato telah merintis usaha untuk bekerja sama dengan Northeast dengan jalur diplomatik.

Naruto menekuni dengan serius isu yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya.

Namun alih-alih diplomatik yang akan memakan waktu lama, Naruto lebih suka menarik kesimpulan ekstrem. Membuat garis tegas antara mereka. Tunduk.

Jika Minato terkenal murah hati, maka Naruto tidak. Ia lebih suka mengakuisisi Northeast menjadi bagian Nortwind, daripada harus membuat para bajingan-bajingan Norteast kenyang memakan uang-uang mereka.

.

.

* * *

Awal bulan ini Kastil Izarus begitu sibuk berbenah. Riuh para pelayan membersihkan seluruh ruang istana, hingga para tukang kebun yang mulai membersihkan rontoknya daun-daun maple menjadi pemandangan umum.

_Royal Hall_ atau aula istana bahkan lebih rapi dan cantik, seolah memamerkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri bahwa raja baru mereka yang agung akan memberikan mereka banyak berkah.

Meja-meja ditata di _state dinning room—_tempat perjamuan makan resmi yang digunakan oleh keluarga kerajaan untuk tamu-tamu penting meski tidak sebesar _the ballroom—_telah bersolek cantik di pertengahan musim gugur itu. Meja makan panjang yang terbuat dari kayu ceddar telah diberi taplak _linen_ yang baru dengan sulaman benang emas. Di atasnya dipercantik oleh lilin-lilin yang ditaruh rapi dalam tongkat rendah bercabang tiga, terbuat dari tembaga dan diukir indah sedemikian rupa. Memberi kesan mewah, juga penuh kehangatan. Kontras dengan ketegangan yang dibawa oleh sang raja baru.

Alat makan dari perak dibersihkan kembali demi digelarnya jamuan makan malam perayaan Raja James I yang tertunda karena satu dan lain hal.

.

.

Perjamuan makan malam di Izarus _Castle_ sudah kehilangan ruhnya sejak kursi itu penuh dengan pejabat penting kerajaan. Seperti halnya sebuah perang diplomasi, para _duke_ dan _dutches_ yang terhormat begitu hati-hati memilih kata apa yang diucapkan di hahadapan _The Majesty_; menilik bahwa raja baru mereka masih muda dan cukup temperamen.

Naruto memukul sendok ke arah gelasnya yang telah terisi anggur terbaik dari daratan utara, meminta perhatian para hadirin yang terhormat untuk memfokuskan diri terhadap dirinya seorang.

"Aku tidak pandai mengucapkan kata-kata," Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Hinata yang begitu anggun dengan gaun mengembang _navy_ beraksen _ruffle_ putih, tampil luar biasa. "tapi aku berterimakasih kepada semua orang yang telah mendukung dan memercayaiku sebagi Raja Northwind XV."

Naruto melengkungkan senyum yang serupa kail untuk menjerat. "Karena aku adalah raja kalian, aku berharap di kemudian hari kalian tidak mengkhianatiku seperti tiga pengurus kamar ayahku."

Naruto menikmati setiap raut muka pias dan juga penasaran dari para pejabat yang datang.

"Ayahku tidak mati karena Tuhan menghendakinya. Namun karena kecerobohan dan juga sifat culas manusia." Mata Naruto menghunjam langsung mata rembulan yang ditatapnya terang-terangan.

"Jangan berani melangkahi kuasaku. Karena aku menganggap bahwa mencurangiku sama seperti sebuah kudeta. Dan itu sama artinya; kematian." Mata safir Naruto berpindah kepada Indra Otsutsuki. "Bukan begitu, Jendral?!"

Indra memberikan senyum kaku kepada rajanya. Tangannya tersilang di dada, "Perintah Anda adalah mutlak. Peganglah sumpah setia saya, _My Majesty_." Kepalanya menunduk sebentar, tanda bahwa ia sepenuhnya tahluk akan perintah _absolut_ sang raja.

Ketegangan terasa begitu kental, sampai menyumbat semua kata. Alih-alih kehangatan yang dirasa, para anggota makan malam itu sepertinya telah memutuskan untuk membelah suara. Beberapa yang setia kepada regalia terdahulu, tetap menghormati Klan Hyuuga yang telah mengemban peranan penting sebagai dewan penasihat kerajaan dan ketua dewan parlemen.

Kedigdayaan klan Hyuuga selama dua dekade mengusik klan-klan yang terpinggirkan hingga memaksa mereka bersatu seolah melawan klan pilihan Minato itu.

Namun roda yang berputar membuat oposisi dari dewan pimpinan Hizashi, kini makin merasa berada di atas angin, karena sang raja sendirilah yang dengan gamblang memperingatkan Hinata dan jajarannya.

Hinata masih menyunggingkan senyum anggunnya seolah tak terusik semua kata sang raja.

"Apakah kau juga akan mematuhi perintahku, Lady Hinata Hyuuga _sang Penasihat Agung Nortwind_?!" ada nada menghina dan juga sarkastis ketika Naruto menyebutkan nama lengkap beserta jabatannya.

Hinata tahu, perang ini sudah dikobarkan lebih dulu. Namun, alih-alih melempar serbet makan dan menghancurkan perjamuan ini, Hinata memilih tetap tersenyum, wajahnya datar tanpa guratan emosi. Ia tahu cara mengendalikan diri.  
"Perintah Anda adalah sabda untuk saya, _My Majesty_." Jawabnya dengan nada selembut beledu.

Bukannya senang terhadap sifat jinak Hinata, Naruto justru menggertakkan gigi. Begitu murka akan ketenangan Hinata. Ia yang ingin memancing perempuan itu, tapi ia sendirilah yang memakan umpannya.

Hinata tersenyum, sama sekali tak menyentuh apa pun di meja. Harusnya sup pistaschio yang hangat itu bisa manjadi makanan pembuka yang memanjakan lidah, serta wine terbaik yang terhidang di meja menjadi minuman nikmat, tapi Naruto memang berbakat merusak selera Hinata.

Mata Hinata mengamati rangkaian bunga _Baby Breath_ dan juga _Irish Bell Heather_ berwarna _lilac_ yang seketika membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Inilah yang mematik emosi Naruto. Warna bunga _heather_ atau orang awam menamainya lavendel Inggris, jelas mengingatkan sang raja akan kekasihnya yang terbunuh.

Hinata mengangkat dagunya._ Sorry not sorry__—_dia tidak akan menyesali sedikit pun atas pelenyapan Woodlands, karena apa yang ia lakukan semata demi kedamaian Northwind.

Setelah basa-basi panjang, sang panglima berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada raja baru mereka. Lalu mengangkat gelas kristalnya tinggi-tinggi. "_For the victory! Live King James I_."

Dan suara gelas berdenting menandakan pesta dimulai. Akan tetapi, ada satu orang yang tidak meminum anggurnya dan hanya menghirup aromanya saja. Hinata Hyuuga bersikap _defensif_ dengan tetap waras menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang ada.

.

.

* * *

Naruto tahu jikalau Hinata si penyihir, sangat hati-hati belakangan ini. Dan alih-alih merasa bersalah, Naruto justru menyukai ketegangan di antara mereka.

_Afternoon Tea_ yang diadakan minggu kedua biasanya diisi dengan kehangatan. Dulu Hinata dan Minato akan berbincang mengenai banyak hal; seputar kerajaan, atau hal sepele bahkan jika itu adalah sebuah sajak pujangga.

Namun kini, _afternoon tea_ milik Hinata menjadi begitu canggung dan menyiksa.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, ayahku selalu menyukai _afternoon tea_ bersamamu, tapi bersamaku kau mengunci rapat mulutmu." Naruto mendengus sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang menyesap _earl grey tea_-nya dengan keanggunan yang nyata.

Hinata menyimpul senyumnya, "Karena saya lebih suka memberi Anda kesempatan bercerita, _My Majesty_."

Naruto menatap tak berselera piring kudapan yang menyajikan _cherry crumble cake,_ _muffin labu,_ _scones_ dan _chimney cake_. Lalu netranya teralih kembali ke arah Hinata yang sedang menikmati indahnya warna daun maple yang menghambur di pelataran.

"Bintang jatuh." Hinata bergumam.

Telinga Naruto menajam,

"Angin kerinduan membawa bintang jatuh, berlutut di bawah kaki Paduka Yang Mulia. "

"Kau mau menghinaku, ya?!" suara Naruto meninggi.

Hinata mendesah, "Lihatlah Yang Mulia," Hinata dengan kesopanan menunjuk ke arah jajaran pohon maple yang memerah karena musim gugur. "bintang jatuh yang kumaksudkan adalah daun-daun maple yang berguguran di bawah kaki Anda, jika Anda menyempatkan diri berjalan-jalan di halaman istana, Yang Mulia."

Naruto mengusap canggung rambutnya, merasa malu akibat tingkah impulsifnya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menertawai ketololanku, kan'?!"

Hinata menarik napas, dan menjawab sesopan mungkin "Saya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu."

Naruto langsung mendengkus jengkel, "Tapi kau berani melangkahi kuasaku. Bukankah begitu?"

Hinata menelan semua tuduhan Naruto tanpa membantah.

.

Agenda minum teh dua mingguan itu bukanlah perang pertama untuk mereka berdua. Tampaknya Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Hinata duduk diam dengan tenang. Karena pertemuan-pertemuan selanjutnya, Naruto terus memberondong Hinata dengan pernyataan menyudutkan.

Namun Hinata akan bermain dengan cantik, lebih suka menampilkan wajah datar tanpa dosa, seolah tunduk semua perintah rajanya. Meski hatinya sakit dikatai macam-macam, ia akan menulikan telinga. Ia adalah pelindung raja. Pantang baginya melukai, meski itu balasan sekali pun.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa minggu ia mengamati kinerja parlemen. Bibirnya melengkung sempurna ketika menyadari kesimpulan bahwa dalam tubuh dewan tidak ada suara bulat sempurna.

Kubu oposisi Hizashi tampaknya makin banyak terutama setelah ia terang-terangan mengutuk insiden Woodlands yang mana didalangi oleh kedua Hyuuga paling berkuasa.

Menyingkirkan klan Hyuuga dan juga antek-anteknya akan mudah dengan menggalang kekuatan dari kubu sebelah. Naruto menyukai opsi menghinakan Hinata lebih dulu sebelum memenggal kepalanya. Daripada langsung memberi hukuman mati, perempuan itu harus tahu rasanya menderita.

Telunjuk Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Berpikir cara terbaik beraliansi pada oposisi. Sebaiknya memang harus bergerak cepat sebelum perempuan ahli sihir itu mengetahui rencananya.

.

.

Mengunjungi kediaman _Lord_ Hiroyuki sama dengan mengibarkan panji perang kepada Hyuuga.

Rumah bergaya arsitektur _rennaisance_ itu menjadi saksi bagaimana lihainya Naruto dalam menjembatani usia.

_Lord_ Hiroyuki bahkan lebih tua daripada mendiang ayahnya, dan dia bisa membujuk orang tua konservatif itu untuk mendukung gerakan non penyihir yang sedang dicanangkan olehnya.

Naruto meyakinkan orang tua itu, jikalau orang-orang seperti Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Hinata tidak dibutuhkan lagi di Nortwind. Mereka bisa berusaha sendiri tanpa campur tangan magis apa pun.

"Kita harus bergerak hati-hati." Naruto memberikan mandat, "Saya harap _Lord_ Hiroyuki bisa merekrut sebanyak mungkin orang di sisi kita."

"Saya akan siap melaksanakannya, _My Majesty._" Sang bangsawan tua itu menundukkan kepala sebentar sebagai tanda mematuhi sabda raja.

Naruto menegaskan kembali jika gerakan mengggulingkan Hyuuga harus dilakukan dengan sempurna. Bersih, terperinci, dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Karena sebuah kehancuran yang indah adalah bukan menghancurkan dalam sekali sapuan, tapi menikmati keruntuhan, satu-persatu hingga mereka mengemis untuk diampuni.

.

.

* * *

Hidup memang seaneh itu. Hati nurani Naruto belum mampu menerima kabar bahwa Woodlands telah musnah dari peradapan.

Hatinya masih terlalu sakit dan merana. Utusan kerajaan dan Hinata sama saja pembualnya. Ia tak memercayai siapa pun dalam istana ini.

Karena itulah, Kakashi Hatake; komandan divisi intelejen dalam negeri datang dan mengetuk pintu utama ruang kerja Naruto.

Lelaki bermasker tersebut langsung ingin melepas maskernya yang ditahan oleh Naruto, "Jika kau tidak nyaman harus membuka penutup mukamu, kau bisa terus memakainya."

Kakashi tersenyum dari matanya, "Terimakasih, _My Majesty_."

Naruto mengibas tangannya tak acuh. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, Kapten. Aku ingin kau menyelidiki secara terperinci insiden Woodlands."

Kakashi diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melapor kepada panglimamu untuk hal ini. Aku langsung menyerahkan mandat ini kepadamu."

Kakashi masih diam dan mendengarkan semua perintah sang raja.

"Kau hanya bertanggung jawab padaku. Dan hanya akulah yang berhak meminta informasi kepadamu. Apakah kau mengerti, Kapten?!"

Kakashi menekuk tangannya ke dada dan menunduk sempurna, "Ya, _My Majesty._ Saya mengerti dan saya akan laksanakan."

"Bagus," Puji Naruto, "pergilah."

.

.

* * *

Bau asin dan pekikan camar membaur dalam kebingaran hiruk pikuk pelabuhan Port Pickerel Bay.

Kapal-kapal dagang keluar masuk dalam area itu. Para tengkulak dan juga tuan-tuan yang bertransaksi di sana membuat Port Pickbay sangat sibuk dan maju secara ekonomi. Apalagi musim gugur akan segera berakhir sebulan lagi, dan mereka harus menyambut musim dingin.

Lelaki itu ada di sana, duduk di dalam sebuah kedai bir ternama tak jauh dari bandar. Ia bukan orang yang terlalu mencolok dengan muka pucat, tetapi ramah dan penuh dengan senyuman.

Ia lebih dikenal sebagai seorang pedagang tembakau dari negeri yang jauh. Matanya yang sehitam arang dan garis rahang yang kokoh makin mengukuhkan ia seolah bangsawan dari timur jauh.

Sejatinya, ia adalah telik sandi dari Northwind. Mengabdi bertahun-tahun pada mendiang raja terdahulu. Hingga raja baru mereka memanggilnya kembali secara mendadak di suatu malam.

Sai Himura masih mengingat detail pertemuannya dengan anak dari Raja Minato. Impresi pertamanya adalah Naruto bukan orang yang menyukai proses terlalu lama. Lelaki muda dengan gelar _King James I_ itu sangat mudah terpancing, dan enggan bila harus menunggu.

Sang raja yang sekarang lebih menyukai serangan langsung. Sebetulnya, ide konfrontasi langsung _head to head_ antara Northwind dengan Northeast sungguhlah tidak seimbang. Tentu saja secara geografis, Northwind lebih luas cakupan wilayahnya. Pun jika dibandingkan dengan pasukan militer mereka.

Namun Sai tak ingin gegabah mengambil keputusan apalagi ketika Northeast sedang dalam masa tegang seperti sekarang. Masuknya orang-orang baru di wilayah itu membuat mereka lebih waspada. Apalagi ada desas-desus yang mengabarkan bahwa ada penduduk Woodlands yang meminta suaka di tempat itu semakin memancing keingintahuan Sai, apakah kabar itu hanya angin lalu, atau sebuah jebakan tikus.

Perintah Naruto jelas terngiang di kepalanya; "Temukan kelemahan Northeast segera! Aku tidak ingin menunda serangan ke tanah itu."

"Siap yang mulia." Sai menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Laporkan berita apa pun yang kau anggap penting. Dan Ingat, kau hanya mengabdi padaku. Kau tidak ada kewajiban melapor pada Panglima Indra karena kau langsung di bawah perintahku, mengerti?!"

"Saya mengerti. Dan saya siap mengabdi kepada Anda, _My Majesty_." Sumpah Sai menggema dalam malam yang dingin.

Tentu saja, dalam bidak catur politik Naruto, menaklukan Norhteast adalah sebuah gebrakan pertama. Jika tanah segitiga yang menjadi bandar laut utama itu dikuasai, maka akan banyak pundi-pundi yang dihasilkan oleh Northwind. Semakin kaya, maka raja akan mensejahterakan rakyat dan mempunyai sumber daya militer yang hebat. Yang artinya, kemerdekaan Nortwind dari para penyihir semakin dekat.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

ditulis oleh Nattadestiny, yang diekstrak sempurna dengan bantuan Beta Pororo90


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari belum terlihat, koridor Izarus _Castle_ masih sepi, tetapi pria itu sudah berkeringat. Langkah kakinya cepat. Dia harus melaporkan apa yang dia temukan secepatnya sebelum istana beraktivitas.

Tadi malam, dia sudah mengirimkan surat pada sang _majesty_. Meminta waktu temu sebelum fajar.

Dia masih mengatur napas ketika di depan, Raja Northwind telah duduk di singgasana; tidak sabar menunggu apa yang ingin pria itu katakan.

Kakashi segera berlutut. Menunduk, menyilangkan satu tangan di dada, "_My Majesty_, mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, tetapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Namun Kakashi tak segera melanjutkan. Pria itu meneguk ludah sekali, meremas tangannya sendiri sebelum mengeluarkan setangkai bunga krisan dari balik pakaiannya.

Naruto dibuat bingung. Jelas dia tidak menugaskan Kakashi hanya untuk membawa pulang setangkai krisan layu.

"Saya menemukan ini di atas tumpukan batu, di bawah pohon cemara yang ada di bukit desa." Kakashi menunduk, melirik lamat-lamat kaki sang _majesty_ yang bergerak.

Naruto terbangun dari singgasana dengan satu gerak cepat. Dia jelas tahu apa maksudnya, "Simbol makam," gumamnya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kemungkinan ada yang selamat dan sengaja membuat simbol tersebut!" mata Naruto melebar.

Seingatnya, Hinata dan Indra mengatakan jika Woodlands sudah luluh lantak terbakar api. Wabah mematikan telah menyerang satu desa. Membuat belahan jiwanya harus pergi dari sisinya selamanya.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa ada yang selamat?

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau laporkan, Kakashi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berat, matanya menyipit. "kau tahu bahwa aku memerlukan sebuah bukti nyata selain setangkai bunga yang kau bawa sekarang."

Kakashi membungkuk sekali lagi. Dia tidak pernah salah dalam tugas penyelidikannya.

Naruto berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah Kakashi.

"Kau berani mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi laporanmu ini, Kakashi?"

"_My Majesty_ ..."

"Berdirilah dan katakan dengan jelas! Apakah kau berani?!"

Kakashi berdiri, menatap sang _Majesty_ dengan tatapan teguh, "Tidak hanya nyawa, tetapi darah dan raga ini akan saya serahkan untuk _My Majesty._"

Naruto menggertakkan gigi. Mengambil setangkai bunga Krisan yang dibawa Kakashi. Menggenggamnya erat. "Temukan dia secepatnya!"

Kakashi mundur satu langkah, sekali lagi memberi hormat, "_Yes, My Majesty._" Sebelum pergi secepat mungkin.

Menyisakan Naruto yang menggeram dalam diam. Langkahnya begitu berat menuju singgasana. Dadanya sesak, kedua matanya memanas.

Shion, wanita yang dia cintai, yang akan menjadi permaisuri dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya. Bisakah Naruto berharap? Bahwa orang yang selamat itu adalah belahan jiwanya? Cinta dan hidupnya?

.

.

* * *

Kabut dini hari masih tebal. Kakashi beserta rombongan hampir tiba di tanah Woodlands. Udara terasa tidak bergerak. Bahkan tak ada embusan angin sekali pun; tanda bila tempat ini tak lagi memiliki peradaban. Hanya suara hentakan kaki kuda lah yang terdengar waspada.

Waktu berlalu cepat ketika matahari mulai meninggi, menghilangkan dinginnya kabut.

Hening. Tak ada lagi suara hentakan kaki kuda. Semua berhenti hanya untuk berduka pada tanah Woodlands. Asap hitam masih sedikit terlihat dari sisa pembakaran desa itu. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, semua melebur menjadi abu, kecuali tanah dan bebatuan. Miris. Para prajurit termasuk Kakashi mengheningkan cipta. Berdoa pada Yang Kuasa agar mereka mendapat tempat di Nirwana.

Berjalan memasuki Woodlands lebih dalam, hanya ada kengerian yang terasa. Angin berembus kencang, menerbangkan butiran abu ke udara.

"_Sir_, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya seorang prajurit.

"Berpencar dan temukan apakah masih ada yang tersisa!" Kakashi menarik pelana kuda, berpencar dari rombongan.

Hingga, sampailah ia di sisi barat Woodlands; Bukit Cemara. Di bawah pohon cemara yang kehilangan daunnya, Kakashi menemukan tumpukan batu dengan setangkai krisan di atasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Pria itu yakin seharusnya tidak ada korban yang selamat. Namun dengan adanya simbol makam, berarti masih ada Woodlanders yang tersisa.

.

.

* * *

**Perbatasan Northwind,**

Barisan manusia begitu panjang. Gerbang sudah dibuka bahkan sebelum penduduk Northwind membuka mata.

Satu persatu pendatang diperiksa dengan ketat. Mulai dari membuka tudung atau topi yang menutupi wajah, hingga barang bawaan.

Semakin siang, barisan semakin padat. Berdesak-desakan.

Dia melihat dari kejauhan. Menatap gerbang agung Northwind dari balik tudung hitamnya. Mengeratkan tangan, kemudian berbalik menjauh. Tenggelam di antara deretan manusia.

Kakashi melirik sekilas, tetapi orang yang dia lihat melalui ekor mata telah menghilang.

"Apa pria yang barusan sering datang ke negeri ini?" tanya Kakashi pada salah satu prajurit. Pakaiannya telah diganti. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ajudan sang _majesty_ akan berada di tempat ini.

"Yang mana? Ada banyak orang yang datang. Kami tidak mungkin mengingat semuanya."

"Tudung hitam, tatapannya seperti ini. Berdiri tepat di sebelah sana." Kakashi menjabarkan.

"Kalau orang itu, dia memang sering di sana. Berkunjung sebentar lalu keluar lagi," si prajurit mengingat-ingat, "lagi pula, daripada kau memperhatikan orang lain, tidakkah lebih baik kau periksa barang-barang di depanmu?"

.

.

Sai menginjak tembakau yang baru saja dia buang, menurunkan topinya sebelum masuk ke sebuah toko yang terletak di persimpangan Saber _Street_, Northeast.

Sekilas, toko itu tampak seperti toko biasa. Struktur bangunannya didominasi bata merah yang sengaja dibuat terlihat. Menjulang, sedikit condong ke depan dengan plakat kecil yang menggantung di bagian depan, tepat di atas pintu; _Under Sword._

Sai menyentuh satu, memainkan ujung jarinya; mengukur ketajaman pedang. "Barang ini bagus, hanya perlu memipihkannya tiga sampai lima mili maka akan sangat sempurna."

Sang pemilik toko mendengkus. Menghentikan kegiatan mengasah belati, "Jangan disentuh!"

"Aku hanya menyarankan hal baik dan kau mengusirku setelah aku memberikannya? Sangat tidak terpuji, _Sir_ Nicholas.

"_Hnn_ ... pedang dengan ketebalan seperti ini tidak efisien jika untuk rakyat biasa. Kecuali kau ingin mereka menemui kematian." Sai sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku hanya membuat sesuai pesanan," dalih sang pemilik toko. "bukan salahku apa mereka akan hidup atau mati. Aku hanya menjual senjata."

Sai tersenyum. Kail yang dilemparkan telah dia ambil. _Sir_ Nicholas adalah pembuat senjata dunia bawah. Pria itu tak kan benar-benar memperlihatkan apa yang orang lain ingin lihat, tidak akan mendengar dan didengar hanya jika seseorang bisa membegal lidahnya.

"Terlalu banyak yang kau jual. Tidak seperti biasanya." Ucapan Sai memukul telak _Sir_ Nicholas. Pria bertubuh jangkung dengan luka gores melintang di wajah itu menggebrak meja.

Namun Sai menarik tangannya, mengusapnya pelan sambil berbicara, "Dua ratus. Apakah aku salah tebak?"

Sir Nicholas memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir dalam-dalam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menerima uang. Jadi katakan, apa aku salah tebak?"

_Sir_ Nicholas mengangguk. Mengundang tatapan intens pria bermarga Himura tersebut.

Sai jelas tahu Nicholas tidak akan membuat kesalahan dengan apa yang dia jajakan. Namun dengan jumlah sefantastis itu, kemungkinan asumsinya adalah benar. Bahwa seseorang telah memasok senjata dalam tempo singkat. Dan pihak yang memerlukan senjata di negeri damai Northeast hanya satu; kerajaan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau standar Northeast begitu rendah," Sai bergumam. "para prajurit tidak akan berani turun ke garis depan dengan membawa risiko seberat itu."

"Kenapa harus takut? Yang mereka lakukan hanya perlu membawa senjata, menang atau kalah tidak akan berpengaruh."

Menarik. Seorang prajurit yang tidak takut mati sangatlah terpuji, tetapi mereka yang tidak memedulikan kemenangan perlu dipertanyakan. Umumnya, prajurit adalah salah satu landasan militer. Hal dasar yang bahkan orang awam tahu. Namun dengan kesembronoan tadi, jelas dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Northeast menyepelekan keadaan mengingat negeri itu tidak pernah terjamah perang, krisis moneter, apalagi jajahan.

Jika dikalkulasi sejak jaman Raja Minato di Northwind, pundi-pundi yang dikumpulkan Northeast hingga detik ini bisa membeli sebuah negara. Namun infrastruktur, militer, hingga pengelolaan gelombang urban tidak ada peningkatan pesat. Terlalu banyak celah.

Kalau begini tidak perlu disibak lagi, karena karakterisasi pimpinan sudah bisa dinilai.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi berjalan cepat di koridor istana. Hari sudah hampir malam. Tujuan Kakashi hanyalah kamar _The Majesty._

Dua penjaga menyilangkan tombak mereka. Melarang Kakashi masuk tanpa izin.

"Katakan pada _My Majesty,_ aku ingin menemuinya!"

Perintah Kakashi disanggupi salah satu penjaga.

Pintu telah di buka. Kakashi masuk dengan tergesa. Membungkuk hormat pada sang Raja Northwind yang berdiri di depan jendela. Menatap rumah-rumah rakyatnya.

"_My Majesty_, saya menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan di gerbang perbatasan," Kakashi menghela napas sejenak, memberi jeda. "saya sangat menyesal mengatakan ini. Saya sudah mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk melakukan pengejaran, tapi kami kehilangan jejaknya." Kakashi buru-buru membungkuk. Tidak berani mengangkat kepala atas kecerobohannya.

Naruto memejamkan mata perlahan, embusan napasnya terdengar berat.

"Kau kehilangannya?"

"Dia menuju Northeast, Tuanku." Jawab Kakashi tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau tahu wajahnya seperti apa?" Naruto menatap Kakashi, "Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu dia ada di mana sedangkan kau kehilangan jejaknya?" ia ragu.

"Persembunyian terbaik adalah tempat di mana tidak ada yang disembunyikan. Percayalah pada hamba, _My Majesty._"

Naruto terdiam. Kakashi mungkin lalai, tetapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang cacat darinya.

"Kirimkan kabar pada Sai, besok malam kita berangkat ke Northeast!" perintah Naruto mutlak.

"_Yes, My Majesty._"

.

.

* * *

Northeast. Kota pelabuhan yang terletak di semenanjung timur laut dan menjadi pusat perdagangan dunia. Tempat di mana para urban datang atau singgah.

Di kedai minuman, Sai mendapat surat resmi dari Raja Northwind. Misinya menjadi ganda. Beruntung karena misi awal sudah dia selesaikan.

"Carilah orang yang mencurigakan. Laporkan padaku beserta ciri-cirinya!" perintah Sai pada beberapa bawahannya di belakang.

Hanya satu perintah, dan semua bawahannya mulai menyebar menjalankan misi.

Sai melanjut acara minumnya. Meneguk minuman yang terasa membakar di tenggorokan sambil menajamkan telinga. Mendengar bualan demi bualan.

Dia mau meminta tambahan minuman ketika seorang pria berambut pirang bergegas pergi meninggalkan meja _bartender_.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Pergi tanpa minum satu teguk?" Sai menyipitkan mata, jelas curiga.

"Orang datang tidak hanya untuk minum, _Sir_." Sang _bartender_ mengambil minuman, menuangkannya lagi ke gelas kosong milik Sai.

"Tepat sekali. Aku juga tidak datang untuk melihatmu diam." Sai mengacungkan sekantung keping emas.

Sang _bartender_ berdeham sejenak.

Dan ketika _bartender_ tersebut selesai bicara, Sai meletakkan kantung itu, lantas bergegas pergi dengan segaris senyum tipis.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bersama Kakashi diam-diam meninggalkan istana kerajaan. Berpakaian layaknya pengelana. Ditemani empat prajurit pilihan, mereka menuju Timur Laut; Northeast.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Naruto tidak sabar menemui seorang Woodlanders. Batinnya penuh harap bila orang itu adalah Shion. Namun bisakah harapannya terkabulkan jika Kakashi berkata dia melihat seorang pria dan bukan wanita?

Naruto menarik pelana kuda lebih keras, mengarahkan si kuda ke kecepatan maksimal.

Dalam dua hari satu malam, Naruto berserta rombongannya telah memasuki gerbang Northeast. Berbekal satu karung lada hitam dan beberapa rempah, mereka berhasil menyusup dengan aman.

Sai sudah menyambut. Membawa mereka melewati beberapa gang sempit dan kotor, kemudian berakhir di sebuah kedai minuman tempat dia beristirahat.

Naruto melirik sekitar. Kakashi yang sadar bahwa pembicaraan sang raja memasuki tahap rahasia, memerintahkan bawahannya untuk berjaga.

"Seperti yang saya pikirkan. Northeast memiliki terlalu banyak celah, _My Majesty,_" ucap Sai penuh keyakinan. "mereka memasok senjata dengan kualitas rendah dalam jangka singkat. Padahal pemasukan mereka bisa membeli separuh Northwind, tetapi dari segi infrastruktur dan pengelolaan, semua terlalu lemah. Tidak ada kemajuan yang signifikan. Jika kita bandingkan dengan Northwind, maka dapat dikatakan Northeast mengalami kemunduran."

"Terutama militer. Prajurit di sini dapat dikatakan memiliki loyalitas rendah. Orang awam menyebutnya prajurit bayaran. Karena hanya orang seperti mereka yang mampu berdiri di garis depan dengan senjata seperti saya sebutkan tadi."

Naruto tak bergeming. Dia masih menautkan kedua tangan di depan wajah, menerawang. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Saya rasa, saya telah menemukan orang yang Anda cari ..., " bisik Sai pelan. "dia sering datang. Berbicara pada orang-orang tentang pembakaran desa. Sesekali bertanya pada _bartender_, bagaimana sebuah desa bisa berakhir hanya dalam satu malam?" Sai menatap Kakashi yang mengangguk.

"Hanya ada satu desa yang nahas seperti itu. Jika orang ini bukan seorang Woodlanders, tidak mungkin dia tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana hingga bisa bercerita."

"Kapan?"

"Tepat setelah saya mendapati surat Anda, _My Majesty_."

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Berambut pirang. Rambut bagian depannya menutupi mata, memanjang sampai dagu dan rambutnya diikat di atas kepala dengan mata kanan yang tertutup." Sai menjabarkan.

Naruto membeku. Dia tahu ciri-ciri orang yang Sai sebutkan. Namun dia tidak ingin percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Jika memang benar orang itu masih hidup.

.

.

* * *

**Kastil Izarus,**

**.**

Dia tengah membaca. Menyalakan lilin di tengah gelapnya malam. Namun angin yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi membuat cahaya dari lilin tersebut bergoyang. Fokusnya sedikit teralihkan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, memecah hening. Dengan tergesa _Lady_ Hinata memakai jubah tebal berbulunya.

"_My_ _Lady_, buka pintunya!"

Hinata mengernyit. Panglima Indra datang dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Terkesan tergesa.

"_My Lord_, ada hal apa sampai Anda berkunjung di tengah malam?" Hinata mempersilakan sang guru masuk.

Duduk di atas kursi beledu, segelas air hangat Hinata berikan. Namun panglima justru menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan lembut. Seolah apa yang akan ia katakan bukan masalah sepele.

"_My_ _Lady_, _The Majesty_ berada di Northeast." Bisik Indra pelan.

Pupil Hinata melebar, tetapi dia mencoba setenang mungkin. Naruto pergi malam hari ke Northeast tanpa memberitahunya, berarti kemungkinan besar laki-laki itu tengah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ketahui.

"Kapan?"

"Dua hari lalu. Tepat sebelum gerbang ibu kota dibuka," Indra memberi jeda, "bersama Kakashi. _The Majesty_ pergi untuk mencari informasi tentang pembakaran Woodlands."

Hinata mencengkeram kedua sisi tangannya, "_My Lord_, kita harus segera menyusul _The Majesty!_"

Dia berdiri cepat. Mengambil sebuah jubah hitam yang tergantung di sudut. Dia harus berangkat malam ini.

"Buat persiapan! Kita harus sampai sebelum lusa!" _Lady_ Hinata mendahului panglimanya. Pria itu bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan menjawab.

Tergesa, baik panglima maupun sang _lady_ berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang; tempat para kuda kerajaan dirawat. Melewati beberapa penjaga yang tengah bertugas, Hinata menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk meminta seekor kuda. Kuda paling cepat yang mampu membawanya menuju Northeast.

Dengan segera, Hinata menunggangi kuda itu. Lantas membuka tudung jubah dan menatap Panglima Indra.

"Seperti yang engkau ketahui, _My Lady,_ istana sedang kosong. Jika aku pergi bersamamu, siapa yang akan melindungi istana?" ujar Indra terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Pamit Hinata. "Tolong jaga istana sampai aku kembali, _My Lord!_"

Hinata menyepak perut si kuda putih, melaju pesat meninggalkan gerbang istana. Membelah dingin sambil menarik pelana, menaikkan tudung jubahnya.

Panglima Indra mengiringi kepergian gadis itu dengan doa. Menatap sang putri Hiashi hingga hilang dari pandangan.

Dia mendongakkan kepala, memandang rembulan, menggenggam erat jam analog di saku. Menutup mata dan mengelusnya pelan, seolah meminta kekuatan.

Dan ketika semilir angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya, Indra membuka mata lantas berbalik cepat. Membuat jubahnya berkibar, seakan menari bersama embusan angin.

.

.

* * *

Naruto memerintahkan semua pasukannya untuk mencari orang itu; Deidara, kakak dari pujaan hatinya. Ingin memastikan bahwa benar dia atau bukan.

Sejujurnya, Naruto ingin berbicara langsung. Menegaskan bila ia sama sekali tak terlibat dalam pembumihangusan Woodlands. Dan juga, harapan jika Shion masih hidup. Harapan bahwa Deidara bersama Shion, calon permaisurinya.

Dua hari sejak Kakashi datang melaporkan jika Deidara kini berada di sebuah penginapan di sisi timur Northeast, Sai maupun Kakashi segera mengumpulkan pasukan. Bersama rombongannya, Naruto meninggalkan kedai minuman. Berjalan tergesa melewati beberapa pelancong, menelusuri gang sempit dan kotor demi menghindari petugas yang bersiaga.

Namun dia kalah cepat rupanya. Apa yang Naruto tuju telah tiada. Kamar penginapan tempat Deidara bersinggah sudah kosong. Sai menemukan sebuah surat yang sengaja ditinggalkan. Bertuliskan dua kata, _'Woodlands'_ dan juga _'mengapa?'_

Naruto menggenggam erat kertas tersebut. Petunjuk ini membuktikan bahwa memang benar terdapat Woodlanders yang selamat.

Semua orang keluar dengan perasaan hampa. Petunjuk satu-satunya sudah tidak ada. Namun bukan berarti Naruto akan berhenti.

Tepat sebelum dia memerintahkan Sai dan Kakashi mencari Deidara kembali, seorang prajurit berpakaian serba hitam mengepung pasukannya. Semua orang langsung siaga. Pedang mengacung pada musuh masing-masing. Melindungi raja yang kini berada di tengah lingkaran perlindungan.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan kalian?!" tanya Kakashi.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Semua membisu.

Sai melirik Kakashi yang juga meliriknya. Seakan memberi kode, pasukan Sai langsung menyerang musuh dan menjauhkan mereka dari Kakashi dan_ the Majesty_.

"_My Majesty_, kita harus pergi! Biarkan Sai yang mengurus ini." Pinta Kakashi tegas.

Naruto mengangguk. Bersama pasukan Kakashi, Naruto berlari menjauh. Melewati lorong-lorong sempit lagi.

.

Mata hitam Sai bergerak cepat, beriringan dengan sabetan pedangnya yang akurat. Umumnya, orang yang belum pernah mempertemukan pedangnya dengan milik Sai akan kewalahan, tetapi prajurit hitam itu bisa menghindar tepat ketika Sai hampir menebas kepala salah satu dari mereka. Menepis pedang Sai hingga terlempar dari tangan. Menciptakan suara berdenting sebelum pedang tersebut tertancap di tanah.

Sai mengernyit. Dengan cepat mengambil jarum dari saku di belakang punggung dan mengirimnya ke lawan. Mengenai leher, melumpuhkan pergerakan.

Sementara para prajurit hitam yang lain berhasil mendesak tentara Sai. Menumbangkan satu per satu.

Keadaan seimbang. Sai menggigit sarung tangan, melepaskannya dengan suara _gedebuk_, nyata bahwa selama pertarungan dia mengenakan alat pemberat. Lima ratus gram di masing-masing pergelangan.

Pria itu telah meremehkan lawan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai serius." Sai melemaskan tangan, mengambil kembali pedangnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak, sementara kepalanya mengunci target.

Merasa diremehkan, para prajurit hitam itu segera bergerak. Namun instruksi Sai pada bawahannya begitu jelas. Mereka melakukan hal serupa; melepaskan alat pemberat di tubuh sebelum memberi serangan.

Kecepatan pasukan Sai meningkat drastis. Membentuk barikade selama Sai mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam satu titik.

Suara sepatu yang terseret, desiran angin dan mata pedang dapat Sai dengar dengan jelas. Dia membuka mata ketika pasukannya menciptakan peluang, membuat dia bisa dengan mulus melancarkan serangan.

Darah merah membasahi wajah. Sai menyeringai, menjilat noda darah tersebut seolah belum puas akan hasilnya.

Dan alarm tanda bahaya berhasil memukul kepala si pemimpin prajurit hitam. Jika mereka adalah serigala, maka pria di depannya; Sai, merupakan Hiena.

Mereka yang mengepung, tetapi malah berjalan sebaliknya. Seperti akan dimangsa hidup-hidup.

Aliran nafsu sudah memenuhi mata Sai dan pasukannya, ketika segerombol tentara hitam itu melarikan diri. Melompat di antara satu atap ke atap yang lain.

"Berhenti! Jangan dikejar!" mata Sai menyipit. Memilih menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

.

.

Naruto dan Kakashi masih berlari. Sedikit lagi. Tidak jauh dari pandangan, pelabuhan sudah terlihat. Namun sekali lagi mereka terkepung. Dan kali ini bukan prajurit berpakaian hitam. Melainkan pasukan Northeast yang dipimpin langsung oleh jenderal mereka; seorang pria jangkung bermata hitam, dengan sebuah bros segitiga agung; _Black Dongbei_.

"_Tch_ ..." Kakashi berdecap.

"Siapa kalian? Dari mana kalian berasal?" tanya Jenderal Sasuke dengan nada berat. Waspada karena merasa telah kecolongan.

Hening. Baik Naruto maupun Kakashi tidak ada yang menjawab. Karena tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa mereka atau rencana Naruto akan terbongkar.

"_My Majesty_, lari dan sembunyilah! Saya akan mengatasi Jenderal Northeast ini. Saya berjanji akan menemui Anda ketika saya menyelesaikan urusan dengannya." Bisik Kakashi.

Naruto menatap Kakashi, meyakinkan bahwa pria itu pasti akan kembali ke sisinya. Dia pun berlari menjauhi kepungan dengan berat hati, setelah mendapat anggukan.

Pedang Kakashi teracung pada sang jenderal. Dia berlari cepat, menebas dengan satu gerak terlatih pada prajurit Northeast. Tak tinggal diam, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya. Bertatap muka dengan Kakashi yang seolah merendahkannya dalam siaga bertarung.

"Tangkap pria yang melarikan diri itu. Cepat!" Sasuke berteriak, mengambil inisiatif cepat.

Sementara anak buahnya mengejar Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kakashi seorang. Ketika dia sadar, mata hitam kelamnya menatap beberapa prajurit yang dibawa telah mati tanpa sempat menunjukkan kemampuan mereka.

Sasuke mengeratkan kedua tangan, mendengus. "Boleh juga."

Namun, Kakashi tidak menjawab. Karena jujur, dia juga berada di posisi sulit, hanya membawa prajurit dengan jumlah sedikit. Tidak bisa berkutik lebih jauh jika Sasuke melakukan gebrakan tidak terduga. Musuh berada di depan. Jika dia berbalik atau mengelak, sudah tidak sempat. Bibirnya digigit keras, semoga_ The Majesty_ baik-baik saja.

Benar saja, tepat setelah dia baru selesai berdoa, matanya menatap sebuah anak panah yang melesat menuju sang raja. Dengan cepat pula Kakashi berlari, menebas anak panas tersebut menjadi dua sebelum sampai pada tubuh junjungannya. Nahas, sebagai gantinya, wajah Kakashi terkena pantulan anak panah yang terbelah. Menggores kulit dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari lukanya.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Karena sesaat setelah dia mengusap wajah; membersihkan noda darah tersebut, Sasuke datang mengarahkan pedang. Hampir menebas kepala jika ia tidak mengambil inisiatif dengan bersalto ke belakang. Menghindari serangan sang Jenderal Northeast.

"Anda terlalu bersemangat, bahkan tidak memberi saya waktu untuk sekadar bernapas." Kakashi mengeluh. Nadanya terkesan lembut, sangat menghormati. Namun musuh yang berada di depan menyadari unsur sarkastisme yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Dan Sasuke pun semakin memanas. Kakashi berhasil memantik api dalam darahnya.

Pertarungan kedua pria tersebut tak terelakkan. Desingan pedang menyatu dengan desiran angin malam, kilatannya membelah kegelapan. Duel yang disertai unsur maut.

Satu goresan yang Sasuke ciptakan dibalas dengan dua goresan. Namun tendangan pria kebanggaan Northeast itu sanggup mematahkan tulang rusuk Kakashi, kalau-kalau dia tidak segera menyeret tubuh mundur.

Ini gawat. Kekuatan tidak akan berguna melawan pria yang kini sudah dirasuki kemarahan. Maka, dengan satu trik licik, Kakashi berhasil mengelabuhi pasukan Sasuke. Memukul mereka dari belakang dengan kecepatan angin, melemparkan pedang Sasuke sebelum membawa pasukannya untuk mundur. Berlari, menghilang dengan kepulan asap di belakang.

.

.

* * *

Hinata yang melihat semuanya, memutuskan mengikuti Naruto dalam diam dengan menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya. Bahkan di saat Naruto kini telah dikejar prajurit Northeast usai meninggalkan Kakashi, Hinata masih bersamanya. Di sisinya tanpa lelaki itu tahu.

Dia tak bisa bertarung. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah mencari tempat persembunyian.

Sebuah gubuk jerami berada tidak jauh di depan. Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghilangkan sihirnya sekarang. Namun bagaimana dengan momen yang tepat? Apa yang dia katakan nanti jika Naruto bertanya?

Pada akhirnya Hinata memilih jalan memutar. Menghilangkan sihir, menjadikan badannya terlihat dengan jelas. Napasnya terengah, lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mengintip di celah gang sempit, dia melihat Naruto yang masih berlari dikejar prajurit Northeast.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk sepatunya. Jarak antara prajurit Northeast dan Naruto sedikit terlampau jauh. Dia semakin mengetuk tidak sabaran, menghitung waktu sebelum pada akhirnya menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukan. Mengimpitnya di gang sempit, di antara kedua lengannya dan dinding kayu di belakang.

Hinata segera membekap mulut Naruto tepat sebelum laki-laki itu berteriak. Memicu detakan yang menggema di kepala.

Hinata mendongak, menatap langsung mata biru Naruto.

"_My Majesty_ ..." ujarnya lebih ke kata maaf.

Naruto terenyak. Bagaimana bisa penasihat kerajaan berada di sini? Northeast jelas-jelas jauh dari Northwind.

Naruto hampir menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Namun, lagi-lagi Hinata membekap mulutnya erat.

Suara napas yang putus-putus terdengar hingga ke telinga. Naruto bisa mendengar berapa kali perempuan di depan melakukannya. Bibir kecilnya bergerak, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti sedang berhitung.

Suara langkah kaki bergerak secara bergerombol. Melewati gang sempit tempat Hinata dan Naruto bersembunyi.

Dan perempuan itu menghela napas, melepaskan tangannya yang telah lancang membekap mulut raja. Memberi jarak.

"Mereka sudah menjauh."

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"–_My Majesty_, lebih baik kita berlindung dulu ke tempat aman. Aku menemukan sebuah gubuk tidak jauh dari sini."

Naruto mengernyit. Perempuan itu sungguh tak peduli! Dia baru hendak menyuarakan keberatan ketika dengan tiba-tiba tangan Hinata menarik pergelangannya. Membawanya berlari.

Hinata tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya dia memotong pembicaraan. Namun keselamatan Naruto adalah prioritas.

Hinata membawanya ke gubuk jerami, bersembunyi. Menutup rapat semua pintu dan menjauh. Kemudian duduk di sudut rumah. Mengatur deru napas dalam keheningan.

.  
.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca. Dari __kit_loyard__ untuk mina~_

_Disempurnakan oleh __Nao_Vermillion_


	5. Chapter 5

Tetesan air memecah keheningan. Menetes secara bergantian melalui lubang kecil di bagian atap.

Naruto hampir membuka suara ketika guntur membelah langit, menciptakan kilatan mengerikan di balik gelapnya malam. Memantulkan wajah sang penasihat kerajaan yang meringkuk di sampingnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa beberapa puluh menit lalu, perempuan itu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Laki-laki tersebut tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir seperti ini. Sesaat setelah memasuki rumah jerami, langit mendadak meneteskan peluh. Mengamuk, melemparkan kilat, dan seolah belum cukup, angin menerjang menggoyangkan atap rumah singgah mereka. Hingga keduanya harus benar-benar mengambil posisi yang aman, sekalipun berimpitan dengan masing-masing pundak yang menempel erat.

Naruto beranjak. Dia harus keluar dari situasi ini, baginya lebih baik mencari penginapan untuk bermalam. Namun, baru dia bergeser sejauh lima inci, niatnya terpatahkan lagi oleh gemuruh di atas sana.

"Badai di Northeast datang secara mendadak. Jika Anda ingin keluar, setidaknya tunggu sampai mereda," ujar Hinata pelan. "_My Majesty_ ..."

Perempuan itu tidak ada niat apa pun. Suaranya melirih, tetapi di telinga Naruto, kalimat barusan seperti singgungan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

Hinata menoleh hanya untuk mempertemukan matanya dengan sepasang samudra kelam, menyorot dingin di bawah kegelapan.

"Saya hanya kebetulan berada di Northeast, dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan Anda sedang kesulitan." Jawab Hinata tenang.

Wajah Naruto mengeras. "Apa yang penasihat raja sedang ingin lakukan di sini? Mencoba melangkahi kuasaku, _lagi?_"

Hinata terdiam. Meski Naruto mengucapkannya disertai senyum samar, Hinata tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sedang memprovokasinya.

"_My Majesty_, maaf atas kelancangan saya. Namun, saya di sini untuk urusan pribadi." Ujarnya cerdas. Kalimatnya meyakinkan, tidak ada keraguan.

Naruto dibuat berpikir. Hinata bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah membuka bibir atau sekadar menunjukkan emosinya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto balik menatap, menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas. Tatapannya yang semula keras, melunak. Menatap dengan pandangan datar yang dibayangi oleh aura menantang. "Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kebohonganmu atau bukan," dia memberi jeda ...

"Bahkan, jika kau memberitahuku kebohongan, aku tetap akan percaya. Bukankah itu yang sudah kau lakukan, _Lady_ Hyuuga?"

Sisi lain Hinata terpukul. Jelas dia tahu apa yang Naruto maksud, karena _peristiwa itu_ sangat membekas di masing-masing hati mereka dengan artian yang berbeda.

"Kalau begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Naruto meratap, rautnya berubah. "Menghukummu, atau sesuatu semacamnya?"

Tanpa bisa Hinata kendalikan, kepalanya berpaling. Dia hendak memejamkan mata, menghela napas, sebelum gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba membuat suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Naruto menyentuh wajahnya, menuntunnya untuk menghadap ia kembali.

Muka mereka hanya sejengkal berjarak.

"Aku sedang berbicara, _Lady_. Perhatikan sikapmu." Ujarnya bersamaan datangnya kilatan dari langit.

Hinata menurunkan tangan Naruto, menyingkirkannya dengan satu gerak lembut. "_My Majesty_, hamba tidak akan lari atas apa yang telah hamba lakukan, tidak akan pernah juga menyesalinya. Bukankah, jawaban ini yang Anda ingin?"

Naruto mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat. Menahan gejolak yang sulit diterjemahkan.

Awalnya, dia hanya ingin membuat Hinata berbicara dengan memprovokasinya, tetapi malah dia yang merasa dipancing. Seperti saat ini, ketika kedua mata birunya sudah bergetar lantaran emosi, mata jernih Hinata justru tidak goyah. Memperjelas dinding pembatas di antara mereka; dulu dan sekarang.

Padahal Naruto ingat betul, bagaimana perempuan itu dahulu menatapnya. Namun, sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini terasa lain, seolah-olah mereka memang dua eksistensi yang berbeda.

.

.

* * *

Naruto memijit lembut pelipisnya. Membuka mata hanya untuk melihat sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah gubuk.

Ini aneh. Dia merasa semalam akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keduanya dengan saling melontarkan racun. Dia tidak tahu kapan kantuk menyerang, hingga terlelap—_lebih tepatnya—_siapa yang tidur lebih dulu.

Namun pagi ini, dia sudah menemukan dirinya berbagi sisi dengan Hinata. Embusan napas teratur yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu terdengar jelas. Sangat nyata beriringan dengan desiran aneh dalam dirinya. Harusnya, desiran itu terasa meledak-ledak, membara dan tidak terkendali, seolah hanya dengan merasakannya, dia bisa tetap berdiri. Menapaki puncak demi menggilas perempuan keparat itu.

Ini kali pertama Naruto berada di situasi ini sejak beberapa tahun belakang; melihat wajah Hinata dalam jarak dekat—_terlebih—_sedang terlelap. Bersandar di bahu, mengapit salah satu lengannya erat. Bersandar di bahunya.

Naruto belum pernah melihat Hinata menurunkan kewaspadaan. Bahkan dia sangsi apakah Hinata menghabiskan malamnya dengan cara tidur yang benar.

Entah kenapa, segala sesuatunya terasa lebih ... _berbeda_. Dan entah bagaimana, secara naluriah dia mengulurkan tangan; berniat menyibakkan anak rambut perempuan itu, seketika tiba-tiba dia merasakan pergerakan.

Hinata membuka mata, mendongak hanya untuk membuat kedua matanya membelalak.

Perempuan itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya ketika mendapati posisi mereka sangat dekat.

Segera memisahkan diri, tetapi seperti biasa, Hinata tidak banyak membuat ekspresi meski matanya sedikit bergetar seperti lilin yang sedang ditiup angin.

"_My Majesty—_" Baru saja Hinata akan berucap, Naruto beranjak berdiri. Memotong kalimat gadis itu.

"—sudah pagi. Selesaikan urusanmu dan kembali ke Northwind,"

Hinata menggulung kembali lidahnya, menelan kata-kata yang hendak diucapkan.

"Ini perintah!"

.

.

* * *

"_My Majesty!_" Kakashi tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Pasalnya, semalaman _The Majesty_ Naruto menghilang, dan ketika kembali, raut muka beliau terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Maafkan saya karena tidak bisa menjaga Anda kemarin." Kakashi yang hendak membungkuk, seketika ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kakashi berdiri, menatap Sai. Memberi kode untuk mengikuti Raja mereka masuk ke ruangan yang sudah dipesan.

"Anda akan kembali?" Sai menuangkan teh, mendorong cangkirnya pelan ke arah _the Majesty._

"Ya. Hari ini juga." Naruto memejamkan mata, mengabaikan kepulan uap hangat di sisi kanannya.

Sai mengangguk paham. Kakashi segera keluar, memberi perintah pada para prajurit untuk bersiap kembali ke Northwind setelah ini.

Maka, sebelum matahari meninggi, Naruto dan rombongannya kembali ke Northwind secepat mungkin. Memburu waktu. Mencegah _orang itu_ berkeliaran atau lepas darinya.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menumpu tangannya. Gulungan perkamen yang sebelumnya dia lihat di ruang kerja sang ayah, kini terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Entah sudah berapa kali matanya menelusuri setiap kata dan kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

Minato yang ingin menjalin hubungan diplomatik dengan Northeast sangat berkebalikan dengan ia yang menginginkan tanah syahbandar laut itu tunduk.

Mengingat laporan yang diberikan Sai kemarin, kemungkinan Northeast sangatlah mudah untuk diatasi. Negara itu terlalu banyak celah. Dia bahkan bisa dengan gampang merebutnya mengingat keadaannya yang seperti itu. Dan setelah dia berhasil, seperti janjinya, ia akan melenyapkan semua penyihir Northeast. Gebrakan pertama untuk si Pengkhianat Hyuuga.

Sumpahnya pasti akan dia pegang teguh. Tidak akan ada penyihir di masa kekuasaannya mendatang, tanpa terkecuali. Keparat itu harus merasakan akibat karena telah lancang melangkahi kekuasaannya dengan membakar Woodlands.

Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah, menemukan _orang itu_ yang kebetulan berada di sana.

Bagai melempar dua burung dengan satu batu.

Naruto mencengkeram kedua sisi meja, menarik bibir sedikit ke atas. Tersenyum culas dengan kilat kepuasan.

Northeast akan menjadi miliknya, dia pastikan itu.

Naruto membuka perkamen kosong, menuliskan satu perintah untuk dilaksanakan Kakashi; _pencarian Deidara_, membawanya kembali ke Northwind dalam keadaan _hidup-hidup_.

.

.

* * *

Bulan tertutupi awan. Semilir angin musim gugur berembus, berbisik pada dedaunan. Menghantarkan harum khas di indra penciumnya.

Panglima Indra sedang membuat laporan militer malam ini, ketika jendela besar yang berada di belakang punggungnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Menyibak tirai beledu berwarna merah.

Dia hendak menutupnya kembali, saat secara tidak sengaja netranya melihat salah satu intelijennya keluar istana. Kakashi sudah kembali, yang artinya besar kemungkinan, _the Majesty_ akan bergerak atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Perkamen dengan plakat emas adalah perintah rahasia. Setelah kepulangan mereka dari Tanah Syahbandar, itu berarti ada sesuatu yang sudah ditemukan.

_Barang bukti_.

Dan dalam hal ini, tidak ada bukti konkret selain makhluk hidup—_manusia_.

Indra membelalak. Kedua tangannya yang memegang jendela, bergetar. Bahkan di saat angin masih menerpa wajah, satu peluh berhasil menetes menuruni dahinya. Semua kemungkinan berkejaran dalam benaknya.

Dia mengusap wajah gusar, meraih jamnya untuk dibuka tutup beberapa kali. Mencari ketenangan yang tidak dia yakini. Satu keputusan harus segera dibuat.

Dia harus memberitahu Hinata perihal ini, _secepatnya_.

.

.

* * *

Matahari sudah meninggi sekitar pukul sembilan pagi. Hinata menyusuri lorong Kastil Izarus, hendak menemui _the Majesty_ untuk memberikan berkas harian.

Sudah tiga hari semenjak kembalinya mereka dari Northeast, dan tiga hari ini pula dia mulai mengendus gelagat aneh sang raja.

Naruto absen dalam _afternoon tea_ hari kemarin. Laki-laki itu lebih sering berada di dalam ruangan, mengerjakan semua urusan negara hingga larut. Namun, ini justru menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar mengingat apa yang terjadi di Northeast. Tujuan dan hasil yang diperolehnya, patut dipertanyakan.

Karena semua terasa begitu tenang—seperti keheningan sebelum badai, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak khawatir. Sesuatu pasti sudah luput dari analisanya.

"_My Lady_, mengantarkan berkas lagi?" Indra menyapa, membungkuk.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat."

"_The Majesty _sangat sibuk beberapa hari ini." Indra menatap cemas. Jelas ada yang ingin dia utarakan.

"Anda terlihat tidak baik, _My Lord_. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu Anda?"

Mata Indra bergerak gelisah. Berusaha menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk diutarakan. "_My Lady,_ Anda tentu tidak lupa dengan perjalanan Anda tempo hari, _kan'_?" suara Indra memelan, sangat lirih nyaris seperti berbisik.

Hinata mengernyit. Panglima Indra belum pernah seberbelit ini kecuali dia sedang ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak memiliki bukti nyata pula. Namun, kau bisa memegang kata-kataku bahwa ..." Indra memberi jeda, mendekat ke arah Hinata. Meraih pergelangan si putri Hiashi sambil menatapnya lembut.

"_kemungkinan_, ada yang luput dari kejadian Woodlands. Kita tidak melakukan pencatatan jiwa sebelumnya, jadi kita tidak tahu apakah masih ada Woodlanders yang tersisa. Semua melebur menjadi abu, hampir tidak mungkin mengidentifikasi korban satu per satu."

Barulah Hinata tersadar di mana letak titik fatalnya. Baru saja, secara tidak langsung Indra mengatakan bahwa masih ada Woodlanders yang selamat.

Kepergian Naruto, ketenangan yang menyesakkan adalah salah satu dari gencatan yang laki-laki itu rencanakan. Dan dengan menempuh perjalanan, menemukan bukti konkret, itu tidak ubahnya menguak bangkai ke permukaan.

"_My Lord,_ ini kesalahanku." Hinata memejamkan mata. Mengatur deru napasnya yang mulai memburu.

"Bukan begitu. Kita hanya harus mencari tahu, membuktikan apakah asumsi ini benar atau tidak."

Hinata menatap Indra, memikirkan langkah paling efisien dan cepat. "Kalau begitu, bisakah Anda membantuku?"

Sang panglima mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan _lady_ untuk mengirim pasukan ke Northeast secara diam-diam, mengejar Kakashi yang katanya akan melakukan perjalanan ke sana.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi menghampiri kedai minuman di mana dia bertemu Sai sebelumnya. Akan tetapi pria berwajah pucat itu tidak ada di sana.

Lelaki bermasker tersebut mengeluarkan satu keping perak, memutarnya ke udara sebelum diberikan kepada _bartender_ yang bertugas, "Buatkan aku minuman." Katanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh si _bartender_.

Dia mencoba beristirahat sejenak, menikmati minumannya sebelum kembali melanjutkan tugas. Namun, siapa sangka kalau seekor kelinci akan berani menabrakkan dirinya sendiri ke dinding?

_Orang itu_ ada di sana. Pria seperti yang Sai gambarkan beberapa hari lalu, duduk menikmati minuman di meja panjang yang sama dengan dirinya, tepat di posisi paling ujung. Hanya berjarak empat kursi dari tempatnya duduk.

Pupil Kakashi menatap dengan awas setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan orang tersebut. Setiap detiknya, tanpa celah.

Orang itu menandaskan minumannya lalu memberi dua keping perunggu pada bartender sebelum beranjak pergi dengan pergerakan mata yang tidak biasa, mengawasi sekitar seolah-olah dia adalah pencuri.

Kakashi memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk bersiap, mengikuti orang itu dengan pergerakan hati-hati karena jarak di antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

Deidara mendengar lebih dari satu langkah mengikuti dari belakang. Kadang cepat, terburu-buru, atau secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Refleks, dia pun menaikkan tudung, berjalan lebih cepat. Dan kelompok itu bergerak dengan kecepatan sama.

Satu dua langkah, Deidara pikirannya berakhir dengan _lari_.

Menyadari ini, Kakashi menyebar pasukannya, mengepung dari berbagai sisi.

Aksi kejar-kejaran tidak terelakkan. Dan Deidara merupakan pelari ulung. Kecepatannya seperti antelop, melompat dengan ringan melewati tong-tong kayu di sepanjang gang.

Menyusuri lorong panjang hingga menembus pasar. Menarik apa pun sejauh tangannya menggapai, menghalangi lawan.

Pekikan histeris, makian, terlontar dari para pedagang. Bahkan para penarik gerobak di sepanjang jalan berlari kocar-kacir. Takut kena serang.

Deidara melompat ke salah satu atap sambil sesekali melihat belakang. Menghindari jarum kecil yang dilemparkan ke udara. Dia hampir saja terkena serangan di area vital jika tidak secara tepat waktu mengibaskan jubah lusuhnya, menciptakan banyak lubang di berbagai sisi.

Merasa pertarungan di atas kemungkinan akan merugikan, Deidara melompat turun. Memasuki gang kecil yang hanya muat dilalui satu orang.

Pasukan Kakashi dipaksa bermain. Wilayah Northeast jelas bukan berada di bawah pengawasannya. Ada banyak sekali gang atau celah sempit yang tidak dia ketahui. Terlebih mengejar di bawah hanya akan memperlambat gerakan. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah mengikuti dari atas, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melancarkan serangan.

Deidara berhasil memanfaatkan situasi dengan baik. Namun, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pada akhirnya akan jatuh juga.

Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak orang kerajaan yang diutus untuk meringkusnya. Pasukan Kakashi sudah bersiaga di setiap jalan keluar. Bergerak sesuai insting, bukan informasi. Menyergap Deidara tepat saat pria itu baru saja keluar.

Deidara membelokkan kaki depan, mengunci pergerakan. "Siapa kalian?!"

"..."

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa kalian?!" tatapannya waspada, bersiap mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubah.

"Apakah kalian utusan Kerajaan? Jadi Kerajaan juga ingin menangkapku kemudian menghanguskanku?" Deidara berteriak, kalap.

Lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban, Deidara menyerang. Mengeluarkan dua bilah belati di kedua tangan.

Baku hantam tak terelakkan. Deidara menendang dua prajurit, memukul mundur sejauh tiga meter. Menciptakan ruangan lebih untuk kembali lagi menyerang. Bergerak lebih cepat, menyayat pergelangan kaki mereka hingga pasukan yang terdiri dari lima orang itu tumbang, meringis kesakitan.

Orang bernama Deidara benar-benar dalam _mode_ bertarung, mempertahankan diri sendiri agar tidak dilahap lawan.

Namun siapa sangka ketika baru saja dia berbalik, titik butanya kena pukul.

"Maafkan aku." Kakashi berdiri kaku, meraih tubuh Deidara yang tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulannya.

Menaikkan Deidara di atas kuda, Kakashi membuka jam sakunya sebentar.

Nahas, belum sempat dia menutup jam saku, sekumpulan tentara hitam mengepung, persis seperti kejadian tempo hari.

"Siaga!" pasukan Kakashi menyebar, memasang kuda-kuda.

Kakashi segera mengeluarkan pedang. Menyerang lebih dulu. Namun tentara hitam menangkisnya menggunakan selubung pedang. Berusaha lari dan mengambil kesempatan mendekat pada kuda yang membawa Deidara di belakang.

Kakashi tidak bisa untuk tidak berpikir. Dia berusaha melindungi Deidara. Dengan satu lirikan mata, dia memerintah. Mereka bangun.

Mode bertarung pasukan kakashi bangkit. Tangan-tangan perkasa itu menarik pedang masing-masing, memasang kuda-kuda. Memukul telak tentara hitam.

Pasukan berpakaian hitam itu terseret mundur. Alih-alih menarik pedang dari selubungnya, mereka malah mengeluarkan belati. Berusaha menjatuhkan pedang pasukan Kakashi dengan cara menendang pergelangan tangan, menggoresnya. Menciptakan percikan darah.

Kakashi berdecap. Ini bahkan baru dua menit. Tentara hitam itu benar-benar bergerak lebih cepat. Pergerakannya terlatih. Ayunan belatinya begitu tipis membelah udara, menyayat bagai sapuan angin.

Masih dengan pemikirannya, Kakashi menyarungkan pedang. Mengambil pedang yang lain di sisi kiri. Sebuah pedang yang disuling dari tembaga berwarna hitam.

Dia kembali menyerang. Dengan ukuran pedang yang lebih besar, itu tidak menghambat pergerakan. Malahan, gerakan Kakashi semakin gesit karena jangkauan pedangnya lebih lebar. Dia hanya perlu memutar satu kaki, bertumpu di kaki yang lain untuk menumbangkan musuh.

Kabut putih dari utara bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Kakashi berhasil mengecoh lawan dan menumbangkannya dengan satu gerak terlatih. Namun, satu hal yang tidak dia sadari adalah, seorang pemanah sudah bersiaga di atas menara gereja. Berjarak sekitar setengah mil dari tempat kejadian.

Mengirim panah kecil yang berhasil mengenai kaki Kakashi tepat saat pria itu melakukan gerak memutar, di pusat saraf pergerakan.

"_Tch?!_" Kakashi memegangi kakinya. Mencabut panah tersebut yang membuat kakinya mendadak mati rasa.

Dia baru saja mau mengumpat ketika tubuhnya terasa limbung. Terhuyung ke depan, Kakashi berusaha menopang tubuh dengan pedang yang tertancap di tanah.

Pergerakan prajurit itu, sungguh tidak biasa. Bahkan pasukannya sanggup dipukul mundur hanya dengan selubung pedang dan belati. Jika mereka adalah orang yang sama yang telah bertarung dengan Sai, maka ini akan menjadi masuk akal.

Sai adalah hiena_,_ dan mereka adalah serigala. Sama-sama buas dalam artian berbeda.

Kakashi menggigit bibir, meneteskan darah ke tanah sebelum melempar pedangnya ke satu orang yang kini berada satu meter dari Deidara. Menggores orang itu hingga harus mendarat di tanah, menekan lukanya.

Namun, itu adalah tipuan. Seseorang yang lain sudah bersiaga di belakang, bertolak untuk meraih Deidara ketika temannya kena sasaran pedang.

Kakashi berdecih. Dia berusaha bangkit, tetapi kakinya benar-benar mati rasa.

"Kejar orang-orang itu!" Kakashi kalap, memukul tanah. Suaranya naik tiga oktaf. Geram pada diri sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Pasukan utusan Indra mengejar dari sisi lain, mengikuti pasukan Kakashi yang mengejar tentara hitam.

Menyadari ada pihak lain, sebagian pasukan Kakashi berhenti. Menghadang pasukan Indra dengan melemparkan pedang, memblokir gerakan.

"...?!" pasukan Indra mengelak, berniat menghindari pertarungan. Namun pasukan Kakashi malah balik menyerang, membuat barikade. Menghalangi mereka untuk pergi.

Sementara pasukan yang lain masih melakukan pengejaran. Saling mendahului. Menyerang tentara hitam secara bergantian.

Pedang terpantul ketika dua pasukan tersebut menyerang bersamaan. Menciptakan bunyi berdenting sebelum pedang itu kembali ke tangan masing-masing.

Adu adidaya terjadi di tengah kericuhan. Saling unjuk keunggulan. Sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

Menyerang lawan, tetapi sama-sama pula dipentalkan. Serangan ganda yang berujung sia-sia.

Masing-masing kubu tercekat. Pasalnya gerakan yang mereka lakukan hampir serupa, seolah memang berasal dari tempat yang sama.

Mereka baru saja menarik kesimpulan ketika secara tiba-tiba asap hitam mengepul di depan. Menjebak, membuat masing-masing kubu tercerai berai.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, Panglima Indra bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang mencacah ulang peralatan militer. Hal yang sangat ganjil mengingat Northwind tidak sedang dalam keadaan berperang.

Dia ingin sekali bertanya, menanyakan maksud dan tujuan, tetapi urung ketika secara tiba-tiba putra Minato itu mengatakan, "Seorang raja yang baik adalah raja yang memperhatikan landasan dasarnya, _mereka_ para pelindung rakyat."

Indra dibuat bungkam. Kalimat _the Majesty_ jelas tidak salah, patut dibenarkan. Namun dengan situasi seperti ini, tindakan tersebut seperti peringatan. Garis keras agar dia tidak melewati batas sebagai seorang panglima atau teman dekat ayahandanya.

Sejauh ini, belum ada kabar dari tentara yang ia kirim. Indra tahu kemungkinan menangkap orang itu sangatlah tipis, mengingat bagaimana pasukan Kakashi. Namun ini sudah lewat dari dua hari. Tidak mungkin jika utusannya mati, karena tentara Kakashi belum kembali dengan membawa bangkai. Yang artinya, semua masih dalam kondisi hidup.

Indra meremas kedua tangannya secara bergantian, menekan keringat di sana.

"Anda tidak terlihat baik, _Sir_." Naruto menatap. "Haruskah kita hentikan ini dan mengambil waktu?"

Indra menarik bibirnya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. "_My Majesty ..._" Sadar betul bahwa tindakan kecilnya mengundang tatapan aneh dari putra Kushina.

Naruto akhirnya memilih menghentikan kegiatan. Meminta Indra beristirahat sebelum berbalik meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Indra terbelalak dengan surat yang baru dia dapat. Seekor gagak baru saja terbang melalui celah ventilasi ruang kerjanya, membawa sepucuk surat dari orang-orang yang ia kirim.

Indra memijit keningnya yang berdenyut, terhuyung. Memegang ujung meja hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Mengatur napas sambil mengusap jam saku, lagi-lagi meminta kekuatan.

Bagaimana dia memberitahu Hinata? Kehilangan jejak jelas bukan apa yang ingin _Lady _Hyuuga dengar.

Jadi, saat itu juga dia segera menemui Hinata. Mengetuk ruang kerjanya yang berada di ujung lorong, tepat di sebelah tangga.

"_My Lord_ ... Anda kembali lebih cepat dari dugaan saya," ucapan Hinata mengundang raut wajah bersalah Indra.

Pria itu duduk dengan gestur kaku. "Ada beberapa hal yang menghambat. Mohon maafkan aku, _My Lady._"

Hinata merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak enak. Raut Panglima Indra jelas menunjukkan bahwa apa yang ingin dia ucapkan bukanlah hal baik.

"_My Lady,_ apa yang kita pikirkan, benar adanya."

"...?!"

"Orang yang selamat, benar-benar ada. Pasukan Kakashi berhasil meringkusnya tepat sebelum pasukan kita." Ujar Indra terkesan ragu.

"_The majesty_ menemukannya?" Hinata membelalak, berharap bahwa dia salah dengar.

"Bukan begitu. Menurut laporan yang aku dapat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil membawanya."

Hinata menegang.

"Seseorang telah menculiknya. Kita benar-benar kehilangannya. Maafkan aku, _Lady_."

"Tidak ada jejak?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi, memastikan.

Indra mengangguk. "Pihak yang berhasil menculiknya dari Kakashi, sebelumnya sempat bertarung dan berhasil lolos."

Hinata memijit kedua pelipisnya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ciri-ciri orang yang diculik? Apa kita bisa mengidentifikasi siapa dia?"

Indra buru-buru menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hinata. Sebuah sketsa kasar yang dia gambar berdasarkan laporan dari orang-orangnya.

Dan itu membuat Hinata lebih dari menegang. Sosok wajah yang tergambar di sana, dia jelas tahu. Pria yang memiliki rambut depan menutupi wajah, dengan satu mata tertutup adalah kakak Shion. Deidara.

.

.

* * *

**_Northeast_**

_._

Di sisi lain, Kakashi yang kehilangan Deidara, gelisah. Bagaimana dia melaporkan kejadian ini pada _the Majesty?_ Terlebih, berdasar laporan yang dia dapat, pasukannya dihadang oleh sekelompok orang dengan gaya bertarung tidak asing. Kalau bukan karena itu, pengejarannya tidak akan terhalang, atau setidaknya, persentase keberhasilan menangkap akan meningkat.

Namun, setelah apa yang terjadi, pasukannya membawa angka nol besar. Dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak percaya adalah, mereka tercerai berai hingga membutuhkan waktu untuk kembali.

Usai meneguk minumannya, Kakashi mendesah. Dia harus segera melaporkan ini pada_ the Majesty_ dengan segala risiko.

Maka saat itu juga, dia membawa pasukannya. Bertolak dari Northeast menuju tanah Northwind. Menempuh dua hari satu malam hingga memasuki gerbang perbatasan. Di hari yang sama pula dengan masuknya utusan Indra ke ibu kota.

.

.

* * *

Naruto memandang gulungan perkamen. Dia baru menyelesaikan tugasnya hari ini; masalah upeti dan pajak di bagian barat daya. Matanya tampak menatap jendela. Ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari lalu, saat dia meminta Kakashi menangkap Deidara.

100 jam sudah lewat, tetapi tak ada satu pun surat yang didapat. Jika begini terus, dia tidak tahu apakah Deidara hidup atau mati.

"Katakan pada _my majesty,_ aku ingin menemuinya." Pinta Kakashi di luar ruangan.

Salah satu penjaga menuruti, membukakan pintu untuk Kakashi.

Suara berderit dari daun pintu yang terbuka, menyentak keresahan Naruto. Pupilnya melebar melihat sang ajudan segera berlutut sesaat setelah masuk; memberi hormat.

"_My Majesty_ ..."

Naruto menunggu kelanjutan laporan, akan tetapi Kakashi tak kunjung membuka bibir. Hanya berlutut seolah sedang meminta maaf.

Untuk sesaat, bibir Naruto terasa getir, sudah bisa menebak kelanjutannya.

Dia segera berdiri, menggebrak meja dengan pukulan keras.

"Katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Katakan dengan jelas, tanpa melewatkan satu pun kejadian!" Naruto menggeram tidak percaya, "mengapa kau tidak berhasil membawanya?!" dia mengeja kalimat, menekannya per suku kata.

Kakashi tidak berani mengangkat wajah. "Saya sangat menyesal mengatakan ini, _My Majesty_. Kami sudah berhasil menangkapnya, namun ada pihak lain menyerang, merebutnya dari kami," dia memberi jeda, menimbang sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "mereka yang sebelumnya menyerang Anda beberapa waktu lalu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, melepas napas dengan keras sembari memijit keningnya pelan. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kepingan kejadian penyerangan oleh beberapa tentara hitam di Northeast.

_Jadi, mereka juga mengincar Deidara?_

Naruto mendengus, menatap nyalang Kakashi. "Mereka tidak akan bisa membawanya hanya jika penjagaanmu melemah. Apa aku salah?"

Kakashi terdiam, tidak memiliki keberanian mengelak. Namun ada satu fakta yang perlu dia katakan. "_My_ _Majesty,_ Anda bisa menghukum saya atau apa pun itu, tetapi ada satu hal yang perlu Anda tahu, bahwa pihak ini mengenali gaya bertarung kami. Bahkan meski memiliki kesempatan, mereka tidak mengenai organ vital."

"Penggunaan jarum atau sesuatu seperti itu."

Naruto terenyak. Penyerangan seperti itu hanya dipelajari oleh para inteligen. Dan hanya mereka yang berada di peringkat sama yang bisa melakukan perlawanan.

Jangan katakan—"Hyuuga?" gumamnya pelan. Tangan Naruto mengepal penuh dendam.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Salam dari Nonaxerry Semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan ya :'D makasih juga buat ka Nao_Vermillion yang udah mau nungguin aku lama setor dan ngebeta :'))


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata menatap tumpukan berkas di atas meja kayu jati dengan raut serius. Sudut pelipisnya berkedut menyakitkan hingga membuatnya menghela napas yang terasa berat dan menekan pangkal hidungnya.

"Hilang tanpa jejak? Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya? Menyerang pasukan Kakashi yang terkenal tanpa cela, kebetulankah?" sebuah gumaman keluar dari bibir sang penasihat.

Ia harus menemukan titik terang. Hinata menghela napasnya lagi. Berulang kali, dengan ritme teratur. Berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Suara ketukan pintu menggema, memecah perhatiannya. Hinata menatap pintu berdaun dua itu dengan raut datar. "Masuklah." Titahnya memersilakan siapapun yang telah mengetuk ruang kerjanya dengan nada tak sabaran.

Bunyi derik pintu yang terbuka kembali terasa bising, Hinata mencoba tidak mengerutkan kening dan menatap dua orang penjaga yang jelas terlihat tegang. Mereka menghampiri Hinata, usai memberi hormat salah satu penjaga itu menyampaikan titah dari sang Penguasa Northwind.

"_Lady_ Hinata, Anda diminta menghadap _the majesty_ saat ini juga."

"..."

* * *

Selang pintu terbuka, Hinata melangkah dengan tegas di atas karpet merah yang berujung pada takhta Kerajaan Bulan Sabit. Di kursi berwarna marun keemasan, Naruto duduk. Sepasang mata biru yang keras dan dingin terlihat menyala kala separuh wajahnya tertutupi bayangan.

"_My Majesty,_" Hinata mengucap salam sembari menunduk, mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, lantas menekuk lutut guna memberi kesan anggun. Sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap Naruto dengan wibawa seorang penasihat kerajaan.

"Apa kau tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu ke sini, _Lady_?" suara berat sang raja terdengar tenang.

Hening sejenak sebelum Hinata menjawab, "Jika berkenan, _My Majesty_, maukah Anda memberitahu saya?"

Naruto tiba-tiba terkikik. Gemeletak giginya sebelum bangkit dan turun dari kursi.

"Aku telah mengutus pasukan untuk menangkap seorang buronan di Northeast. Mereka berhasil menangkapnya, tetapi dalam perjalanan pulang, tentara hitam menyerang dan menculik buronanku!" Naruto menatap penuh selidik, suaranya naik. Jeda yang terjadi juga menambah ketegangan di aula istana. "apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Hyuuga?"

"Sayang sekali tidak, _My Majesty._"

Naruto memukul lengan kursi dengan keras, berdiri sembari menatap penuh murka pada sang penasihat. "Kau jelas tahu sesuatu! Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau telah mengutus _Sir_ Indra untuk mencari tahu siapa yang ku cari, dan jangan lupakan soal kau yang mengikutiku sampai ke Northeast!"

Untuk sekilas, Hinata melirik pada sosok besar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Indra; sang guru menunduk dengan raut wajah bersalah. Entah bagaimana Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia memang mengutus pria itu untuk mencari Woodlanders yang juga diinginkan Naruto.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, bahwa semata-mata hanya kebetulan berada di Northeast saat itu. Kepentingan lain." Hinata berucap tanpa gentar akan amarah Naruto yang siap meletup. "jikapun saya memang mengutus _Lord_ Indra, bukankah itu bisa mempersingkat waktu pencarian Anda, Yang Mulia?"

"Tapi kau bertindak tanpa perintahku, _Lady_ Hinata!"

"Dan Anda bertindak tanpa membicarakannya lebih dulu dengan saya." Hinata membalas kata-kata Naruto dengan cepat. Iris bulannya teguh dengan suara yang mampu ia kontrol, Hinata kembali berucap. "Tugas saya sebagai penasihat kerajaan adalah mengawasi, menganalisa, dan mengambil tindakan demi Kerajaan ini. Termasuk mengawal setiap keputusan yang Anda keluarkan, _My Majesty_."

"Maksudmu dengan sabotase, serta menculik korban yang mungkin saja saksi tunggal atas kejahatanmu? Itu yang kau sebut dengan tindakan demi negara?"

Hinata kembali terdiam, tetapi kali ini, rautnya memperlihatkan rasa tidak percaya pada apa yang baru ia dengar. "Dengan segala hormat, _My Majesty_. Apakah baru saja Anda melancarkan tuduhan tidak mendasar kepada saya?"

"Itu bukan tuduhan, tapi kau memang dalang dari serangan tentara hitam itu!"

Indra serta Kakashi yang sejak awal memang berada di sana terkejut mendengar tuduhan raja mereka. Panglima sekaligus guru yang mengajari Hinata perihal sihir melangkah maju, berniat membela putri dari mendiang sahabatnya.

"Maafkan saya, _My Majesty_, tetapi saya sangat yakin bahwa _Lady_ Hinata tidak ada hubungannya dengan serangan—"

"_Sir_!" suara Naruto naik dua oktaf, membuat Indra kembali menelan kata-katanya.

Sementara itu, Hinata sudah mengepalkan kedua tangan, mencoba mengatur nada suara agar tidak terdengar bergetar. Kedua irisnya masih tetap teguh, tak tergoyah walau hatinya sakit mendapat tuduhan dari laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal belasan tahun.

"Bukti. Saya menuntut bukti dari Yang Mulia jika tunduhan Anda memang benar adanya."

"Kau mengikutiku sampai ke Northeast, dan tentara hitam menyerang kami di sana. Kau mengutus _Sir_ Indra dan tentara hitam kembali muncul. Bukti apa lagi yang kau inginkan, _Lady_?"

"Bukti jelas jika memang saya dalangnya. Bukan kesimpulan yang hanya berdasar perkiraan, My Majesty—"

"Cukup!"

Amarah Naruto meledak hingga ia menarik pedangnya dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan kening Hinata. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling tatap, bersitegang tanpa satu pun berniat mengalah.

Suasana di sekitar singgasana bagaikan membeku. Kakashi dan Indra tak berkutik melihat kejadian itu.

Lalu, terdengar suara dengusan dari Naruto, memotong sunyi yang tercipta.

"Kau ingin bukti? Baik. Aku akan mencari, meski harus menyusuri tujuh samudra dan menggali tanah terdalam di dunia. Akulah orang yang akan menggantung kepalamu di menara tertinggi Northwind, Hinata!" kedua iris yang bagai lautan dalam menyipit tajam. "Sampai saat itu tiba, kau menjadi tawanan istana."

Naruto menurunkan pedangnya, dan dengan suara keras ia memerintahkan prajuritnya untuk menangkap, serta menahan Hinata.

Sang Raja Northwind telah memberi titah. Hinata dikirim ke penjara bawah tanah.

Gadis berambut legum itu menarik napas. Kepalan tangannya mengerat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dadanya seperti ditekan batu besar, sesak ketika sosok sahabat yang lama tumbuh besar bersamanya, kini semakin tega menuduhnya sebagai penghianat, menahannya, bahkan mengacungkan pedang ke arahnya.

Ketika para prajurit hendak menyeretnya pergi dari ruangan raja, Hinata memberi gestur tangan untuk mereka berhenti di tempat. Sang _lady_ kembali menarik sedikit gaunnya dan menekuk lutut, memberi penghormatan terakhir sebelum melenggang pergi tanpa menghilangkan wibawa serta kharismanya sebagai seorang bangsawan dan penasihat kerajaan.

Naruto memandang dalam diam punggung kecil Hinata yang tampak begitu kuat, kokoh, seolah tak goyah akan gertakannya. Hal itu membuat sudut hatinya menghitam, membenci kenyataan bahwa Hinata Hyuuga adalah seorang perempuan yang tak kan pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya.

_"Tcih."_

.

.

* * *

Memandang garda besi berdaun dua yang menjulang tinggi di depannya, Hinata tahu udara yang dihirupnya tak akan sama lagi. Saat pintu terbuka, pengawal menuntunnya menuruni anak tangga yang bakal membawa mereka ke _neraka_ Northwind.

_Dungeon,_ begitu pihak istana menyebut. Penjara bawah tanah yang menjadi saksi bagaimana raut wajah terakhir para penjahat dan pengkhianat negeri ini sebelum dipenggal.

Baru setengah tangga melangkah, samar suara geraman membuat bulu kuduk para prajurit yang mengawal Hinata meremang. Bukan hal mistis bagi Hinata, karena ia tahu lantai terdalam penjara ini dihuni beberapa binatang yang telah berevolusi menjadi monster mengerikan.

Penasihat Kerajaan Northwind itu menghela napas pelan, ia terus melangkah mengikuti ke mana kakinya harus pergi. Menyusuri tangga sempit dan sedikit licin, lorong yang gelap, juga menghirup bau apak seperti tempat penyimpanan air. _Dungeon_ sangatlah lembab. Gaunnya yang panjang menyapu lantai tidak cocok dengan ruangan ini.

Dan, tibalah ia di sel yang harus ditempati. Satu prajurit mengeluarkan kunci tembaga untuk membuka gembok jerujinya. Hinata dipersilakan memasuki ruangan sempit itu. Dindingnya terbuat dari batu, lantainya ubin kasar dan terasa dingin.

Setelah memastikan jeruji tersebut terkunci lagi, prajurit meninggalkan satu obor yang ditempelkan di dinding untuk menjadi sumber penerangan.

Tanpa buang waktu mereka bergegas meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri. Putri Hiashi itu mengamati sekelilingnya sebelum memutuskan duduk dan bersandar di sudut sel penjara. Untuk saat ini, ia akan mengikuti kemauan Naruto, tetapi bukan berarti ia akan diam saja dan membiarkan seseorang mengacaukan Northwind.

.

.

* * *

Mendengar Hinata menjadi tawanan istana—lebih tepatnya _tahanan penjara_, para penyihir kerajaan dilanda kecemasan luar biasa. Mengingat Hinata adalah pemegang posisi sentral sebagai Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga, sekaligus bagian terkuat dari struktur kerajaan.

Hal ini sedikit banyak menguntungkan oposisi. Terlebih mereka sejak dulu kurang menyukai penyihir putih karena mendapat mandat istimewa sebagai pelindung istana. Jabatan yang sangat kaum militer inginkan, sekaligus menjadi nahkoda yang berperan penting dalam membawa bahtera Northwind berlayar. Bagi mereka 'kaum culas', ketiadaan Hyuuga adalah momen yang ditunggu ratusan tahun.

Ketika ruang perkumpulan para petinggi penyihir kerajaan riuh dengan segala kepanikan yang ada, pintu ruangan besar berukir naga dan bulan sabit di depan terbuka dengan keras, para tetua sontak terdiam dan menunduk hormat saat sosok jangkung sang penguasa berdiri tegak di sana.

Raja Naruto mengamati mereka sekilas sebelum melangkah mendekati meja bundar yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Jubah besarnya berkibar pelan dan menyapu lantai marmer dengan angkuhnya. Kedua iris bagai lautan dalam itu menatap tajam para pelindung Northwind.

Di belakangnya, Indra serta Kakashi bertindak sebagai pengawal berdiri dalam posisi siaga. Naruto melebarkan kedua lengan, menaruh telapak tangannya di atas meja kayu berwarna hitam yang menjadi inti dari ruangan tersebut.

Keheningan menyelimuti bersama suasana tegang di antara mereka tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Sampai sang raja terlebih dulu memecah keheningan itu sendiri.

"Semenanjung Northeast, pelabuhan serta pusat perdagangan terbesar di dunia. Kita akan menaklukannya, menjadikannya sebagai salah satu wilayah Northwind yang akan membawa kejayaan. Karena itulah, aku membutuhkan para penyihir terkuat Northwind untuk menjadi prajuritku, wahai Petinggi Penyihir Kerajaan."

Para penyihir saling lirik, ada gurat keraguan yang jelas tercetak di wajah mereka. Namun, mereka semua tidak ada yang berani mengutarakan pendapat, apalagi menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan, _mengapa?_ Indra yang memahami situasi segera melangkah mendekat dan menghadap Naruto.

"Maafkan kelancaran saya, _My Majesty_, tapi seperti yang Anda lihat bahwa sebagian dari kami kurang setuju dengan ide mengerahkan para penyihir terkuat Northwind untuk misi yang kita saja belum duduk bersama."

Sebelah alis raja termuda dalam sejarah itu naik, "Northeast memiliki prajurit yang rata-rata menguasai ilmu sihir. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kita melakukan perlawanan yang sepadan? Mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi, dan sihir dibalas dengan kekuatan kalian."

"Maafkan saya sekali lagi, _My Majesty_. Bukankah tugas para penyihir terkuat kita adalah untuk melindung kerajaan?" Indra berusaha menyampaikan maksudnya tanpa menyinggung perasaan sang raja. "Belasan tahun mereka menjaga lingkaran sihir yang menjadi dinding pelindung Northwind. Terlalu berisiko jika mengerahkan penyihir terkuat kita, itu akan melemahkan pertahanan kerajaan ini."

Naruto terdiam, ia tampak tengah berpikir

Indra kembali berujar, berusaha membujuk sang raja untuk tidak mengambil tindakan ceroboh.

"Kita membutuhkan mereka jikalau insiden seperti Woodlands tiba-tiba terjadi saat kita berperang." Namun sayangnya, kalimat bujukan yang Indra pilih kali ini salah. "Saya rasa, _Lady_ Hinata pasti akan berkata demikian, Tuanku." Sambungnya lagi tanpa menyadari kesalahan yang diperbuat.

Sorot mata Naruto berubah kelam dan penuh amarah. Indra yang merasa sang raja telah salah menangkap maksudnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia hendak meralat kata-katanya, tetapi Naruto terlanjur lebih dulu tersulut emosi.

"Jika peristiwa Woodlands kembali terjadi, maka keputusanku sudah benar! Aku mengutus kalian para petinggi penyihir kerajaan untuk turut andil dalam kudeta Northeast tanpa terkecuali."

"_Oh,_ Yang Mulia, tolong pikirkan kembali segala risiko yang akan kita tanggung nantinya. _Lady_ Hinata pasti juga tidak menyetujui hal ini."

"_Sir_ Indra!" suara Naruto yang berat menggema dalam ruangan, membungkam Indra yang berusaha menghentikannya. "Katakan siapa Rajamu, aku, atau si pengkhianat itu?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Indra segera setengah berlutut memberi hormat kepada sang penguasa Northwind. "Tentu saja Anda, _My Majesty_. Sumpah setiaku tidak akan pernah goyah hanya untuk Northwind dan Anda seorang!"

"Maka diamlah dan ikuti langkahku!"

"Sesuai permintaan Anda, _My Majesty_."

Bersamaan jawaban Indra, para petinggi penyihir kerajaan dan Kakashi segera memberi hormat dengan setengah berlutut pada Naruto. Semua kini membulatkan tekad untuk mengikuti perintah dari raja mereka. Tidak ada penolakan. Sumpah setianya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di lantai istana ini, tidak akan pernah dikhianati. Keputusan raja adalah mutlak.

Naruto menatap puas, bidak catur yang ia gerakkan segera menemui akhir seperti keinginnya. Dilumpuhkannya Northeast dengan tangan mereka, sama hal meminjam tangan penyihir ini untuk mencekik diri mereka sendiri.

Senyum Naruto mengembang. Ia kembali dengan dada yang dibusungkan.

.

.

* * *

Usai mendapat dukungan dari para petinggi penyihir kerajaan, Naruto segera mengadakan rapat bersama orang-orang kepercayaannya guna membahas strategi menghadapi pasukan musuh.

Naruto, Kakashi, dan Indra telah berkumpul di ruang kerja sang raja sembari menunggu kedatangan satu orang lagi. Sai yang merupakan kapten dari tim penyelidikan Northeast, diminta menghadap untuk menjelaskan salah satu kelemahan Kota Pelabuhan itu.

Pintu terbuka, seorang laki-laki muda berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat melangkah memasuki ruangan. Sai Shimura memberi hormat kepada raja dan segera menyampaikan laporannya.

"Kami mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai kelemahan Northeast. Hanya dengan beberapa kantung emas, mereka memilih untuk membelot dan berada di pihak Northwind." Mata Sai tertutup dan menyunggingkan senyum ganjil. "Jika semua berjalan lancar, maka kemenangan sudah dipastikan berada dalam genggaman kita, _My Majesty_."

Naruto mengangguk paham, ia memerintah Sai untuk pergi lalu melangkah pasti menuju jendela besar istana.

Kakashi dan Indra saling bertukar pandangan. Namun, mereka masih tetap duduk di tempat semula, menunggu titah yang akan diberikan oleh raja mereka.

"Kakashi, segera persiapkan persenjataan dan kabarkan kepada prajurit kita, bahwa tiga hari lagi kita akan pergi berperang!"

"Baik, _My Majesty_."

Usai kepergian Kakashi, sang raja muda berbalik menatap Indra yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Raut wajahnya terlihat letih dengan gurat cemas yang jelas Naruto ketahui penyebabnya. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah mendekat, menepuk pelan pundak sahabat sang ayah sebelum meremasnya pelan.

"Kau tahu, _Sir_ Indra? Ini semua bukan salahmu."

Indra membalas tatapan Naruto, sebelum ia berpaling dan mencoba menahan helaan napas lelah. Pria itu menggeleng pelan. Ada rasa bersalah yang berusaha ia sembunyikan sejak lama.

"_Oh_, _My Majesty _... aku merasa begitu tak berdaya. Bagaimana bisa aku menghadap _King_ Minato dan _Lord_ Hiashi nantinya."

Naruto malah terkekeh, "Aku masih membutuhkanmu di sisiku, _Sir_. Aku akan kesulitan jika kau menemui ayahanda begitu cepat."

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan, ketika membujuk _Lady_ Hinata dan para dewan parlemen saja saya tak mampu?"

Kedua mata Naruto kembali menyipit. Hatinya selalu saja memanas ketika nama Hinata dan para dewan parlemen terdengar di telinganya. Mereka bagai tombol pemicu di kepalanya, membuat ia teringat kembali bagaimana tindakan yang mereka lakukan telah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto mendengus, berbalik dan kembali menatap hamparan teritori kerajaan. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat desa-desa yang berada dalam perlindungan Northwind. Membuatnya kembali teringat, masa-masa indah ketika berada di Woodlands bersama Shion, kekasihnya.

Jika saja para penyihir yang mengatasnamakan dewan parlemen tidak mengikuti perintah Hinata untuk membakar habis Woodlands, maka sudah dipastikan sekarang Naruto sedang berdiri menatap teritori kerajaannya bersama Shion sebagai permaisuri. Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu akan mendampinginya sepanjang waktu, saat ia membutuhkan dukungan moril, pun semangat seperti sekarang.

Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat.

"Setelah ini kau yang selanjutnya, Hinata." Bibir itu berdesis pelan. Naruto menggumamkannya penuh dengan nada kebencian.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak Hinata menjadi tawanan istana. Para pelayan hanya datang ketika matahari berada di atas kepala, dan ketika sang surya hendak tenggelam. Mereka membawakan makanan, selimut, juga sekantung besar air untuk membasuh diri. Selain itu, terkadang Indra dan Hizashi sesekali datang untuk menengok dan memberi informasi tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Perempuan berparas cantik tersebut memandang langit-langit _dungeon_ sembari mencoba memikirkan kembali penyerangan tentara hitam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari penyerangan itu.

_Mengapa mereka selalu ada di waktu yang tepat?_

"Ketika mereka menyerang di Northeast, bagaimana bisa mereka tahu kalau raja akan bergerak dalam kelompok kecil?" Hinata menggumamkan peristiwa yang terjadi ketika ia mengikuti Naruto diam-diam. "Jika bukan karena _Sir_ Indra yang memberitahu, aku tidak akan tahu hal itu. Tapi apa mungkin, ada orang lain yang juga mengerti masalah ini? Namun unrtuk apa?"

Netra Hinata melirik ke atas seolah menggali-gali ingatannya perihal kemungkinan ada pihak lain yang juga tertarik pada si Wodlanders, atau, jika melihat rentetan kejadian serta poin-poin ganjil, ia bisa menarik satu kesimpulan sepihak. Ada pihak ketiga di antara mereka, seorang pengkhianat yang mencoba mengadu-domba dirinya dengan Naruto.

"... siapa—?"

Suara langkah menuruni tangga membuyarkan analisa-analisa Hinata. Gadis berambut gelap itu sontak berdiri ketika mendapati Naruto sudah ada di depan jeruji besi.

Pemuda pirang tersebut memandangnya dalam diam, kedua pasang iris safirnya masihlah tetap keras dan dingin. Namun, ada segelitik perasaan yang mampu Hinata tangkap dari pancaran mata pemuda itu.

Hinata melangkah mendekat tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya. Ketika ia sudah berada begitu dekat dengan jeruji besi sebagai pemisah jarak, Naruto membuka mulut.

"Apa kau masih memegang janjimu?"

Ingatan Hinata dengan cepat berputar pada sepuluh tahun silam, ketika keduanya masih sepasang bocah polos yang belum paham apa itu pengkhianatan, kebencian, cinta, dan hal-hal lain yang berkaitan dengan orang dewasa. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, masa ketika mata biru jernih ini pernah memandangnya lurus dan tulus.

_"Aku tak tahu, tapi ketika berada di dekatmu, hatiku menjadi sangat tenang, Hinata."_

_"Jika Pangeran tidak keberatan, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Kita akan terus bermain bersama agar Pangeran tak merasa gelisah."_

_"Apa itu artinya, kau berjanji untuk selalu ada untukku?"_

_"Ya, janji yang akan saya bawa sampai akhir napas. Hehehe ..."_

Kedua iris tersebut menutup sesaat, sebelum terbuka dengan kilat keteguhan. Hinata tersenyum samar, tanpa ada kebohongan dari jawaban yang ia lontarkan kemudian. "Janji yang akan saya bawa walau raga ini tak lagi di dunia."

Naruto memalingkan wajah, sudut hatinya kembali tercubit. Ada rasa senang ketika ia tahu bahwa Hinata tidak melupakan janji itu. Namun, ada pula rasa kecewa, ketika ia mengingat apa yang menjadi tujuannya kemari, dan menemui Hinata. Sepasang samudra dalam mata Naruto kembali menatap iris rembulan di depannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau bertindak terlalu jauh? Membunuh kaumku, dan mengkhianatiku?"

Hinata menunduk. Matanya terpejam, "Jawaban hamba tetap sama, _My Majesty._" Ucapnya yang kini kembali memasang raut datar, yang selalu membuat Naruto muak dan ingin menghancurkannya.

"Itu bukan jawaban!" suara berat sang penguasa kembali terdengar tinggi.

"Saya melakukan semua hanya demi Northwind dan dirimu. Anda cukup memercayai itu, _My Majesty."_

"Persetan! Kau ingin aku percaya begitu saja?!" suara melengking terdengar kala kepalan tangan Naruto memukul jeruji besi. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi gadis di depannya ini tidak tersentak walau sedikit. "Aku tidak butuh kau melakukan tindakan di luar batas statusmu, Hyuuga!"

Keduanya saling pandang, memancarkan ketetapan hati yang saling bertubrukan. Sekali lagi tak ada yang mau mengalah, membiarkan hati mereka saling bergesek hingga melukai satu sama lain.

Naruto berteriak marah, emosinya bergejolak pada rasa yang telah bercampur aduk hingga ia tak tahu lagi warna hatinya. Tanpa menoleh lagi, pemuda pirang itu melangkah lebar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak bergeming dengan raut datar yang ia pertahankan sebisa mungkin.

Mengapa begitu sulit untuk mengerti satu sama lain? Padahal hati mereka telah mengenal sejak dulu.

Mengapa begitu sulit menyampaikan sesuatu yang seharusnya begitu gampang dilontarkan? Ketika bibir telah terbuka untuk berucap, akhirnya, malah kembali tertutup dan menelan segala pahit kenyataan.

Kenyataan bahwa kini mereka berbeda, dengan dua punggung yang saling menjauh.

.

.

* * *

Di pagi buta, Kerajaan Northwind sudah terjaga. Bersama ratusan pasukan berseragam lengkap, serta para panglima dengan baju zirah kebanggaan Kerajaan Bulan Sabit berbaris rapi di depan gerbang Kerajaan. Naruto berdiri di balkon, memandang lurus ke arah timur laut di mana kota Northeast berada.

Hari ini adalah hari besar di mana ia akan menaklukan Northeast. Sebuah langkah awal untuk meraih kejayaan Northwind, dan ambisi kecilnya.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali memasuki kamarnya di mana para dayang telah berdiri menunggu dengan baju zirah raja. Kedua iris samudra itu memandang lekat-lekat baju zirah berlapis emas dengan sebuah lambang bulan sabit di tengahnya. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh bagian dada dari pakaian pelindung yang selama ini menemani para pendahulunya di medan perang, dan menyelamatkan raja sebelumnya berulang kali.

Sekelebat ingatan dulu hadir tanpa ia minta, ketika acap kali dirinya hendak mengikuti sang ayah ke medan perang. Maka dia dengan segera akan berlari menuju gazebo putih, tempat Hinata membaca buku di dekat kolam ikan buatan. Naruto akan mendatangi penyihir muda itu dengan baju zirahnya dan meminta sang gadis untuk menyentuh lambang bulan sabit sebagai perwujudan doa demi keselamatannya di medan perang.

Hinata yang tersenyum hangat akan mengangguk dan menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Bibir mungilnya akan berucap lembut, mengucap doa bagai sebuah rapalan mantra di telinga. Sebuah mantra yang akan membuatnya tenang, dan merasa sangat aman.

_"Aku selalu di sisimu, Pangeran. Kembalilah dengan selamat!"_

Para dayang tersentak pelan, ketika sang raja menyambar baju zirah dengan kasar. Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, ia memakai baju zirahnya dengan cepat dan usai berpakaian, Naruto melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tujuannya, _dungeon. _Tempat Hinata berada saat ini.

.

.

* * *

Bahu Hinata terkejut pelan, manakala tiba-tiba suara langkah berat disertai gemerincing logam terdengar mendekat. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto kembali berdiri di depannya dengan baju zirah keemasan yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

Gadis itu berdiri, wajah putihnya terlihat pucat ketika ia menyadari bahwa laki-laki ini akan pergi berperang.

"_My Majesty?_"

Hinata melangkah tergopoh, netra peraknya menatap lekat pelindung dada sang penguasa dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ada kabut kecemasan di sorot mata gadis itu. Hinata tahu betul kebiasaan yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Tanganya mulai terulur, hendak menyentuh baju zirah sang raja. Namun, sebuah tepisan keras Hinata terima dari sang sahabat. Atensinya kini beralih dan terkejut ketika mendapati sepasang mata dingin yang menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin kau menyentuhnya?"

"A-apa?"

Segaris senyum sinis telah terukir di paras rupawan Naruto. Sembari bersedekap, ia memandang remeh si penasihat kerajaan. "Aku datang kemari untuk memperlihatkanmu, bahwa tanpa adanya kau, aku bisa melangkah maju. Lihat baju zirah yang dulu ayah pakai, sekarang aku mengenakannya."

Jubah kemerahan itu berkibar ketika Naruto berbalik. Ia memunggungi Hinata dan kembali berujar. "Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Hinata."

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_Terima kasih telah singgah dan menikmati chapter persembahan dari _Chocosei

_Terima kasih juga untuk Mr. __AzuranZala__ yang udah bantu nge-beta. Sankyuuu Bang!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Gate house_ membelah sunyi. Dua sisinya masing-masing bergeser ke arah berlawanan. Menimbulkan suara derak yang disambut semua orang dalam posisi siaga.

Naruto berjalan gagah dengan memakai jalinan besi dan baja serta pelindung kepala dalam jinjingan tangannya, langkahnya sempurna._ Aketon_ bersembunyi di dalamnya sebagai pembatas singgungan kulit. _Sword of mercy_ bersarang di balik punggung sang raja. Pedang _mercy_ bermata patah yang terpotong pendek dengan ujung persegi.

Pedang itu bagian dari simbol kerajaan, dan anggota dari lima pedang legendaris. Mitos membisikkan bahwa malaikat memenggal ujung pisaunya demi mencegah hal buruk.

Sepasang tapak penguasa tertinggi Northwind melenggang, dipandu belasan kesatria andalan. Tatapan mereka siaga, siap laksanakan perintah. Tak hanya didukung beragam tempaan fisik, tetapi juga suntikan spiritual dari para _saint_ dan sesepuh.

Tak ada yang meragukan kepemimpinan Indra sang Penguasa Malam. Karena dalam kegelapan, pria tua itu bisa berubah menjadi _the_ _reaper_ yang mencabut kehidupan para musuhnya.

.

Bunyi logam beradu, pelindung betis Raja Naruto tertahan di ambang gawang _gate house_. Sorotnya jatuh pada jembatan tarik raksasa yang masih berdiri sempurna. Para pelindung menutup langkah. Mereka waspada.

Di sana, Panglima Indra telah menunggunya. Membuka segala gerbang cakrawala tentang perang yang sesungguhnya. Bukan simulasi, tapi benar-benar pertarungan sejati.

Ada gejolak mengalir dalam darah Raja Northwind. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Sejenak, kelopak matanya terkatup, menyembunyikan warna biru dari dunia. Tiba-tiba getaran ringan terasa pada pijakannya. Langkah semakin mendekat, tak lama iramanya lenyap bertukar dengan aura mencekam.

Kelopak mata sang putra Minato, masih rapat saat merasakan sentuhan lembut menyusup di bawah lipatan lengan. Sepasang kehangatan merangkak naik. Degup rongga dada kirinya berangsur meninggi. Ia merasa sang kekasih telah memeluknya dari belakang.

Naruto meraup oksigen dengan tergesa lalu menghempaskannya. Pernapasannya semakin tak kuasa menyambut dekapan yang kian menekan dada.

Naruto menatap ke arah pelindung dadanya. Pupilnya sedikit membola. Kenyataan hampa terpantul pada retina sang James I.

Tak ada kesan hangat. Hanya semu.

Angin sekali lagi melintas, menggiring kenangan bersama sang terkasih. Kebahagiaan yang dulu terasa indah kini menyerupai tambang yang menarik lehernya. Menjeratnya, dan seolah menunggunya untuk mati.

Tidak. Naruto akan menelan semua kepahitan itu. Masa lalu hanya melemahkan. Gemuruh dalam dadanya terlalu besar untuk diakhiri. Kesumatnya hingga mati. Northeast adalah awal pembalasan untuk para pengkhianat.

_Coif_ melekat di kepala Raja Naruto menyisakan parasnya yang tampan. Pelindung kepala baja terpasang sempurna setelahnya.

Kusir kerajaan menggiring seekor kuda menghampiri sang raja.

Si hitam garang menanti Raja Naruto menepuk punggungnya. Dan dengan sebuah lompatan sempurna, Naruto telah duduk di pelana. Sorot matanya tajam tak terbantahkan. Hari ini, adalah awal ia melenyapkan para pengganggu.

Kusir tua menghormat santun sebelum mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, dan memberi celah bagi Raja Naruto.

.

Naruto menunggangi kuda itu. Tali kekang ia genggam ketika jembatan tarik mendarat pada permukaan genangan parit.

Bunyi debam jembatan bercampur sorak ratusan pasukan menyambut putra Minato menyatu bersama mereka. Raja Naruto mengentak pelan kedua kakinya, menyinggung perut kuda. Tapal kuda mendengungkan irama rampak. Belasan kesatria bergegas menghampiri tunggangan masing-masing dan melenggang pada sisi dan balik punggung Naruto.

Para pasukan dalam barisan terbelah, menyediakan ruang untuk sang raja dan para pelindung menuju garda depan. Sembilan ratus pasukan dikerahkan. Mereka adalah kesatuan dari keberagaman latar dan status.

Milisi warga mendominasi pasukan ini. Ditambah kesatria terlatih, kavaleri, penyihir, serta tentara bayaran pemanah ringan. Semua di bawah titah Panglima Indra. Para _witch_ yang biasanya mengabdi pada Hinata telah bersiaga di samping sang panglima. Bersiaga penuh dengan menyiapkan kubah pelindung.

Tunggangan Indra, Kakashi, serta Sai membawa serta majikannya ke ujung pasukan. Para ahli pun diletakkan pada titik-titik tertentu. Mereka yang memiliki kemampuan merobohkan lawan dalam hitungan detik, menyusun kekuatan pertahanan sebagai mata tombak pertempuran. Mereka menanggung beban luar biasa demi membebaskan pasukan sukarelawan untuk bertarung sesuai kemampuan.

Panji-panji dikibarkan, simbol bulan sabit berwarna emas dengan latar warna merah menjadi saksi sejarah baru. Bahwa Nortwind yang agung, bersiap untuk menakhlukkan Norteast.

Satu hal yang terlewat begitu saja dalam benak mereka adalah, Hinata tidak berada di sana untuk merapalkan mantra saktinya guna melindungi pemilik armor tertinggi.

.

.

* * *

Empat puluh delapan jam perjalanan menuju perbatasan. Akhirnya Northeast tampak di hadapan sejauh beberapa mil. Dua hari dua malam dalam alam liar menjadi titik tempa. Mereka seolah sedang dalam tahap _trial_.

Berlimpahnya perbekalan, terpenuhinya ramuan pengobatan, bergabungnya ahli medis profesional, ketersediaan tenda-tenda perang yang memadai dan cadangan persenjataan, mampu menjaga hasrat pasukan di kala penat. Hingga saat waktu bersejarah tiba, mereka tetap prima.

.

Pasukan pihak lawan mulai berdatangan. Rupanya, agenda menduduki kawasan strategis itu telah terendus musuh. Pekik semangat mulai bersahutan. Genderang bertalu, trompet pertempuran memekakkan telinga. Panji-panji melambai kuat, ditegakkan demi menandai kekuasaan.

.

Pedang sang panglima teracung ke udara. Sebuah keputusan bahwa perang diawali, dan seperti sebuah anak panah yang terlepas dari busur, kuda telah melesat berlari menuju garda depan. Mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raga mereka demi kejayaan Nortwind.

Pun dengan para pasukan di belakangnya. Kaki mereka terasa ringan. Karena sebuah pemahaman bahwa kematian terindah adalah menjadi pahlawan untuk negeri sendiri.

Perang yang terjadi, sejatinya hanyalah semu di antara kalah dan menang, tapi nyata dalam penderitaan. Namun, bukankah takdir manusia adalah bertahan hidup? Begitulah cara alam mengajarkan. Yang tak bisa bertahan dari keganasan alam akan mati dalam ketiadaan.

.

Sorot surya yang benderang tetiba berubah redup dihalau oleh awan hitam yang berarak. Tak ingin kalah, kilat-kilat saling beradu memenuhi angkasa. Gemuruh guntur mengumbar amarah. Kabut mencekam menghampiri. Awan hitam menggumpal di cakrawala melatarbelakangi awal kisah pertumpahan darah tanpa waktu yang tentu.

Pekikan sang panglima membahana. Indra memulai aba-aba.

.

Dua pasukan besar saling mengukur dari kejauhan. Kedua belah pihak memulai entakkan pertama dengan sorak yang bergelora. Keduanya saling meningkatkan laju kecepatan tunggangan tanpa gemetar.

Para penyihir kerajaan; _penyerang jarak jauh_, tengah khusyuk merapal mantra gaib. Keajaiban para penyihir putih mengguncang lapisan awan hitam. Jemari mereka menyusun kilau petir, menghimpun tiupan bayu, menyatukan gemuruh guntur dan mengendalikan kabut tebal.

Embusan badai topan penyihir Northwind seketika menghempas barisan terdepan musuh.

Indra dan Kakashi menerobos paling awal. Berbekal pedang pusaka turun-temurun dari masing-masing pendahulu. Selain senjata fisik, Panglima Indra dikaruniai energi tak kasat mata yang mampu melindungi pemilik dan menghancurkan musuhnya. Sai memacu tunggangannya di belakang para petinggi. Para warga sukarelawan bergerak cepat menyertai keduanya dengan _halberd_ perang dalam genggaman. Kapak maut yang siap menumbangkan para penunggang kuda dengan satu ayunan.

.

Darah mulai menghambur ketika kedua belah pihak menyatu dalam perseteruan. Dua kerajaan besar tak bisa mengelak dari pertumpahan ini. Sebuah kutukan abadi para iblis, bahwa tiap takhta selalu menanggung derita. Kekacauan terbesar hasil rancangan Raja ke-15 Northwind yang ingin memuaskan dahaga ketamakan.

Satu per satu prajurit Northeast, menemui ajal pada ujung ketajaman pedang sang panglima.

Indra bukanlah orang sembarangan di Nortwind. Tak ada musuh yang mampu menggoreskan senjatanya pada sang pemilik malam. Sebuah kepercayaan yang diamini oleh banyak orang adalah Indra jelmaan malaikat maut itu sendiri. Datang dengan halus, tenang, kemudian memberikan sebuah kematian yang tak terbayangkan.

Lelaki yang sangat menguntungkan jika ada dalam sekutu. Namun, luar biasa berbahaya jika menjadi seteru.

Pasukan berkuda Northwind melaju kencang meratakan pasukan lawan dengan formasi ujung tombak. Kesatria diraja menebas musuh dalam sekejap mata.

Mayat berserakan di antara ganasnya senjata tajam. Tak hanya Northeast yang menderita kerugian dengan merosotnya populasi penduduk dalam hitungan jam, Northwind pun menanggung pilu sebab berpulangnya banyak jiwa.

Sai, sosok intelijen genius, menerobos kepungan lawan dengan sekali ayunan lengan. Dua pedang beradu, siasat dimainkan. Prajurit kerajaan seberang berguguran di atas tanah. Kelincahan Sai sang hiena telah membuktikan bahwa pria pucat ini tak luput dari pengamatan Jendral Northeast yang merasa jumlah pasukannya terancam.

.

Pria Uchiha membabat pasukan Northwind demi menghampiri buruan besar. Hingga seorang prajurit Northwind terbelah dadanya tepat di pelupuk mata Sai.

Sai berang. Harga dirinya seakan tercabik. Ia bergegas memangkas jarak dengan sang jendral lawan yang telah melukai kehormatannya.

Ringkikan kuda mengiringi adu pedang. Sai memamerkan senyum asimetris, ia melesatkan pedang dengan kecepatan dan keakuratannya, sayang sekali dapat dengan mudah dihindari Sasuke Uchiha yang cukup gesit. Meleset tipis melalui leher.

.

Dua tunggangan berhadapan tak lebih dari satu depa. Masing-masing lengan menerobos udara kemudian meliuk di hadapan mata lawan.

Sasuke memicing. "Kau ..."

Sai menyeringai. Pedang dalam genggaman kiri dibuang tanpa arah hingga bersarang pada dada salah seorang pasukan lawan.

Susunan kata yang tertunda kembali disempurnakan. "Kau dan aku." Jendral lawan tak kenal gamang. Auranya tetap tenang. Emosi seolah tak terjamah.

.

Sai menggeram dalam gerakan lengannya. Mata pedangnya menyambut sang jendral. Sasuke mengimbangi dengan pertahanan kuat. Denting dua mata pedang beradu di bawah langit kelabu.

Sai menghindari sayatan Sasuke dengan sigap, selanjutnya lelaki pucat itu sengaja membuat gerakan menyerong, seolah sengaja meleset hanya untuk memerdaya Sasuke dan menghadiahkan sebuah tendangan mematikan.

Sasuke mundur ke belakang. Rasa nyeri bercokol di ulu hatinya. "Wah... Kau lumayan juga." Sasuke menyeringai. Setidaknya, mainan kali ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang _kroco-kroco_ yang dibunuhnya sejak tadi.

.

Kilatan misterius dari dua arah bertabrakan dahsyat dan meluncur dari angkasa. Kilatan energi menjelma ledakan bara api. Panasnya terlempar menghampiri kubu Northeast. Daya dan kekuatan para ahli sihir dipertaruhkan hingga titik penghabisan. Serangan udara Northwind bertubi hingga penyihir Northeast tak sanggup menyela. Mereka hanya mampu bertahan dengan segenap sisa daya.

.

Sasuke kini berbalik menyerang. Satu gerakan cepat yang menyabet dan nyaris mengenai leher Sai. Tapi nasib lebih beruntung, Sai lolos dari maut.

Bertubi-tubi gerakan kecepatan pedang Sasuke dapat ditangkis oleh Sai Himura. Berikutnya pun, si Uchiha itu melompat, menghunjam tepat ke kepala, dan terpaksa membuat Sai menangkisnya dengan pedang.

Satu tangkisan yang membawa malapetaka karena lutut Sasuke telah merangsek ke perutnya, dan membuat tubuhnya remuk.

Melompat ke belakang, Sai terengah.

Jendral Northeast makin menyudutkan pergerakan Sai. Kemahirannya mengendalikan pedang bukanlah dongeng. Adalah fatal ketika kelengahan Sai baru saja terpedaya hingga tubuh berpelindung baja itu terpelanting.

Sai masih belum berhenti, tapi bersikap defensif tidaklah membuat perubahan. Kali ini, ia berbalik menyerang.

Sai maju dengan kuda-kuda yang lebih waspada. Ia merangsek ke depan yang membuat Sasuke mundur dengan tangan menghalau senjata Sai menggunakan pedangnya. Sesekali mereka bertukar formasi, saling melebar jarak, lalu bertemu kembali dalam tangkisan dan serangan.

Satu kecerobohan Sai dimanfaatkan dengan baik. Sasuke berhasil memberikan satu tonjokan di wajah dan disertai satu tendangan mematikan di perut. Belum cukup, dengan kecepatan penuh, Sasuke merangsek, membenamkan pedangnya ke hyenna Nortwind. Sayatan lebar menembus dadanya.

Malang tak dapat ditolak. Untungpun tak dapat diraih. Kuda jantan tersentak, hingga menggila tak terkendali. Sepasang kaki depan mengentak tempurung lutut sang majikan sebelum berjingkrak menjauh. Sai, terkapar, tapi menolak untuk menggumam ampun.

Sasuke melenggang penuh keculasan. Punggung tangannya menyibak penutup paras. Iris kelamnya menyipit pada raga lemah yang masih mampu tersengal ketika darah segar semakin menyebar.

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sai tak menyesal mati secara terhormat. Malaikat maut telah menanti, dan Sasuke mengibaskan pedangnya sekali lagi. Tak berselang lama, malaikat berlalu menggenggam jiwa yang beku dan menyisakan raga yang terbujur kaku. Sang hiena dari Northwind sudah mati.

.

Namun, segala euforia milik Sasuke seolah lenyap tersapu angin saat sang panglima besar telah mendekat.

Mata kelam Sasuke beradu dengan tatapan kelam milik sang penguasa malam. Bahkan, langkah tenang Indra bisa membuat dirinya bersiaga penuh.

Seharusnya Sasuke sadar bahwa takdir telah berpihak kepada Northwind. Cahaya oranye menyebar ketika awan-awan kelabu tersibak sempurna.

Salah besar jika kealpaan Hinata dalam perang itu adalah sebuah keuntungan. Sang penyihir agung memang tak memainkan peranan dalam perang kali ini, tapi, hendaknya Sasuke sadar bahwa satu orang Indra saja bisa membunuh satu batalion jika dibiarkan.

Lelaki dengan baju zirah berjubah merah itu menampilkan aura hitam yang tak bisa disangkal Sasuke.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata Indra yang kelam berkilat senang. Seolah telah menampilkan sesosok lain yang terkunci sekian lama.

Sasuke menguatkan pijakan, ketika tangan Indra menarik pedang hitam itu dari sarungnya._ the black sword_ .

Ada beberapa dongeng tentang lima pedang sakti. Dua di antaranya sudah musnah di makan zaman. Satu di antaranya hanya legenda. Dan dua yang tersisa adalah pedang dengan ujung persegi milik _King_ James I, dan pedang hitam milik sang Penguasa Malam.

Pedang hitam Indra terbuat dari batu obsidian yang konon merupakan kristal pertama yang ditemukan di daratan Eropa.

Dan pedang itulah, yang sukses mengakhiri kisah-kisah para musuh Northwind di tangannya.

"Sang Penguasa Malam." Sasuke berdesis. Memberikan sapa yang setara dengan kebungkaman Indra.

.

Ayunan pedang Sasuke dihadang mata pedang Indra. Tertangkap denting-denting memecah kesunyian. Aksi lincah pedang Sasuke nyaris membelai paras Indra. Namun, tubuh tinggi Panglima Northwind mampu mengelak dari rasa sakit. Indra berputar di balik punggung Sasuke lalu sedikit menghajar tengkuknya.

Indra melempar senjatanya ketika Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuh dengan tangan hampa. Sasuke melayangkan bogem mentah penuh amarah. Namun, Indra menahan dengan mudah sebelum memilin kuat. Pijakan alas kaki Sasuke menyinggung kuat betis Indra.

Cengkeraman Indra mengendur. Indra mundur. Sasuke terengah. Indra mendesah.

Adu otot tak terelakkan semakin sengit. Baku hantam menoreh memar pada kedua belah pihak. Sasuke bukan lawan remeh bagi Panglima Indra. Cedera pada paras pucatnya sedemikian kritis. Namun, tiga kali kepalan tangannya berhasil mendarat pada lengan Panglima Northwind. Bagi Sasuke, melayani Indra tak sekadar merelakan leher pada musuh besar, tetapi juga menentang Dewa Perang.

Skor sementara berimbang dan belum mendapat korban tumbang. Pasukan kedua belah kubu semakin bimbang. Ketegangan semakin tercium tajam. Hingga Sasuke cerdik menjegal Indra saat lengah. Indra menggelangsar, tapi secepat itu pula ia bangkit dan menerjang.

Sasuke merangsek ke depan, memberikan Indra sebuah _shock_ terapi yang gagal karena lelaki itu dengan lihai mengindari serangan pedang tersebut, dan justru menghadiahi satu jegalan yang susah payah dihindari Sasuke.

Sasuke terseret mundur, tapi tetap berhasil berpijak dengan satu tangan menumpu dan satu tangan lain menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah.

Seolah menunduk di hadapan Indra, Sasuke kembali ke bentuk sikap sempurna, berdiri tenang. Tangannya kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda baru.

Kali ini adu pedang telah memulai babak baru perseteruan.

.

Dengan gerakan bagai kilat Sasuke melesat maju, menghunjam jantung Indra dengan pedangnya, tapi pengalaman memang tak pernah mengkhianati, dengan gerakan tenang dan juga lugas, Indra menahan gempuran. Senyum miring itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Sasuke.

Menarik pedangnya lagi, Sasuke mencoba jurus baru, improvisasi dengan beberapa gerakan dasar. Lelaki itu menendang badan dari Panglima Northwind, yang ternyata bisa ditangkis sempurna. Selagi Indra menghalau kaki dan juga tangannya, tangan lain berusaha memberi sayatan yang berhasil dipatahkan.

Sasuke membuat gerakan memutar, tapi Indra masih tegak dan tak kehilangan tenaga.

Sasuke terus melancarkan serangan, kali ini ia mempercepat gerakan. Ia berpikir, bahwa umur adalah penentu. Suara denting pedang beradu. Kadang memercik api yang membuat mereka makin berduel seru. Satu kecepatan Sasuke mengayun, maka dengan cara yang samalah Indra menangkis. Seperti sebuah cermin, sama mendekat, bersama menjauh.

Sasuke terengah sebelum memberi jarak kepada lawannya. Ia menyusun kembali segala tenaga dan juga asa.

.

Dan sinar mentari benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan rupanya menggoyahkan Sasuke. Ia mendengar dengan baik ketika desas-desus bahwa kekuatan Indra makin memuncak jikalau matahari menghilang dari bumi.

Seakan kebenaran itu terbukti, Indra berdiri mantap seolah baru saja tiba di sana dan belum lelah akan pertempuran. Cahaya purnama membiaskan mata kelam Indra.

Sasuke tak mau menyerah kalah, ia meloncat, memberikan Indra hunjaman horizontal yang ditangkis dengan cepat dan juga kuat oleh lelaki berumur itu. Membuat lelaki Uchiha tersebut melanting ke belakang dengan cepat, yang tanpa sadar disusul Indra dengan ketenangan dan kecepatan di luar logika.

Bagaimana lelaki itu telah berada di belakangnya, seolah tak pernah beradu pedang di depannya, yang membuat Sauke membalik arah serangan, membuat ia mati langkah yang dimanfaatkan Indra dengan menandai leher Sasuke menggunakan pedangnya. Satu goresan tercipta.

Sasuke meloncat ke belakang, memegangi leher yang tergores. Ia tertawa, merasa di atas angin karena berhasil lolos dari maut. "Indra si Penguasa Malam _meleset_?!" ejeknya

Tapi secepat ia bersuka ria, maka secepat pula Tuhan membalik angka. Sasuke terbelalak hebat saat menyadari penglihatannya bahwa tubuh Indra telah berada di empat penjuru mata angin.

Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menggandakan dirinya? Seolah mereka berempat menyergap Sasuke dan mengunci semua geraknya.

Sasuke tak bisa bergerak. Serasa tubuhnya ditempel dengan cekalan sempurna keempat Panglima Indra. Hingga Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, dan mendapati bahwa hanya ada satu-satunya Indra di sana telah menancapkan pedangnya ke dadanya.

.

Sasuke mengerjab bingung, rasa sakit menghentikan suaranya, terlebih ketika tangan sang penguasa malam menengadah, membentuk pola diagram aneh yang mengambang dan berpendar di telapak tangannya. Angin seolah menari di atas tangan itu, membentuk serupa tombak yang ketika di lempar kepadanya berubah bentuk menjadi ratusan jarum kasat mata yang meghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Mengirimkan rasa nyeri dan juga panas yang membakar seluruh permukaan tubuh.

Sasuke menatap Indra tak percaya, napas putus-putus melewati kerongkongan yang tarasa penuh hingga ia terbatuk. Darah kental meleleh dari sela mulutnya.

Pedang _Centrino Uphre_ yang terbuat dari batu obsidian itu dicabut dari dadanya. Anehnya, tak ada yang menyembur dari sana. Karena pedang itu telah menyerap semua darah yang disinggahinya.

Itulah kenapa tak pernah ada noda darah dalam pedang itu. Karena pedang tersebut melahap habis darah yang mampir kepadanya.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya kebas dan dingin. Tanpa sanggup bersuara, sang penguasa malam telah menjelma menjadi dewa pencabut nyawa. Kali ini Indra akan menampilkan wajah aslinya; _senyum kematian._

Karena ketika _Centrino Uphre_ melepaskan raga Sasuke dengan kepalanya, perang ini jelas menjadi milik Northwind. Kepala Uchiha adalah piala kemenangan Negara Bulan Sabit itu.

.

Indra beranjak. Berdiri tegak membusungkan dada.

Raja Northeast yang renta tergopoh memisahkan lautan pasukannya. Langkahnya yang berat menghampiri jasad sang jendral. Lututnya bersimpuh. Dahinya mencumbu permukaan bumi.

Para pasukan Northeast melucuti persenjataan dalam kebisuan. Tubuh mereka merendah hingga bersujud dengan lutut terlipat.

Pedang Indra merenggangkan udara dan menghunus gravitasi. "Hidup Northwind!"

Gemuruh pujian kejayaan Northwind memantul pada tembok-tembok menjulang benteng Northeast.

.

.

* * *

Sang Putri Hyuuga termangu dalam pengasingannya. Hawa lembab dan kegelapan adalah temannya. _Oh_, dia tak sendirian. Beberapa serangga berbaris rapi di tepian. Menatapnya heran yang membuat Hinata seperti badut kecil yang tersesat.

Bertopang dagu pada sudut ruangan dari susunan batu. Sunyi mendampinginya dalam suram penuh tekanan. Gelap abadi tanpa paham siang dan malam. Hanya beberapa kobaran kecil berpijar lesu pada dinding lorong _dungeon_. Ia tak kan menyesali apa pun. Meski kini ia adalah pesakitan yang dilabeli sebagai pengkhianat. Ia yakin, kebenaran akan tersingkap.

Hinata mendesah kesekian-kalinya.

Tempat pengasingan mungkin terdengar menakutkan bagi sebagian orang, tapi mungkin ia harus dijauhkan dari bingar istana untuk memikirkan banyak hal. Ia butuh sendiri untuk menekuri, siapakah lawan dan kawan. Atau bagaimana mungkin segala upaya yang ia kerahkan sepertinya tertinggal dari sang _mastermind_ sejati. Siapakah orang yang berada di belakang semua kegilaan ini?

Hinata merebahkan raga penatnya perlahan pada dinginnya alas batu. Punggung mungilnya menyinggung dinding. Namun, sesaat kemudian tubuhnya kembali beranjak. Tumit telanjang menapaki sudut-sudut ruang. Menggema dan membuat tubuhnya siaga.

Setiap langkah yang tercipta, makian itu seolah mendengung kembali pada gendang telinga. Kedengkian sang raja kian curam. Menyelimuti mata dan hati teman kecilnya tersebut.

Kedua telapak tangan Hinata mengepal. Tuduhan-tuduhan kembali terngiang. Rangkaian kata-kata pedas berputar sekali lagi dalam layar otaknya. Bahkan ingatan saat niat tulus terbuang, memaksa masuk pikirannya.

Langkah gelisah tertahan pada barisan besi yang terjalin kokoh. Telapak tangan menyapu jeruji perlahan, aroma logam tua menyatu pada epidermis tangannya. Hingga punggung tangan pucat itu berhenti pada perpotongan dua daun pintu jeruji yang terkunci. Hinata merasakan ujung telunjuknya pedih. Sorot mata berbeda saat menyadari sedikit cairan kental menyembul dari goresan ujung jari.

Dadanya berdetak tak wajar.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Berupaya meredam gejolak rasa. Berusaha menghalau gelombang cemas. Namun, bayangan perseteruan dua pihak besar yang tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam benaknya kian menambah daftar kerja otaknya.

Bagaimana nasib si pria dalam kondisi kekacauan yang maha dahsyat ini? batin Hinata tak lelah bertanya.

Molekul yang terhirup membuat mata Hinata terbuka. Pupilnya membesar, _penglihatan datang kepadanya._

.

* * *

Sementara, sang raja duduk gagah di atas pelana tunggangannya, kuda hitam melaju tegas dan mendobrak apa saja yang mengotori jalannya. _Sword of mercy_ menari tanpa henti. Puluhan kepala menggelincir di bawah tapal kuda sang raja. Semburan darah segar menodai surai gelap tunggangannya.

Pelipis Naruto mendadak berdenyut.

Adegan sebelum menuju medan pertempuran, bermain dalam benaknya.

Strategi pedang sang raja semakin brutal. Iblis berbisik kesesatan agar sang pemimpin gelap mata.

Siluet tegas sang penasihat muda memenuhi otaknya. Lengan kekar semakin meluapkan amarah pada para penyihir lawan yang tepat di depan mata. Energi mereka kandas di tangan para ahli sihir Northwind. Kisah mereka tamat dalam genggaman Naruto.

Napas sang raja memburu di antara garakan berirama pedang yang haus tumbal. Bayang paras ayu enggan berlalu. Segala tingkah laku membuat Naruto jemu. Denyutan pelipis menjalari seluruh bagian kepala. Tempurungnya seolah akan lepas dari posisi karena tak sanggup memikul beban hati.

Naruto bersikeras memacu fisiknya bertempur dan mengabaikan keganjilan yang menimpanya. Tindakan semakin membabi buta. Jiwanya kian merintih dan kehilangan kendali atas raganya sendiri. Tak hanya otak yang berat, tapi jantung juga memompa cepat.

Raja James I yang Agung, bahwa pasukan musuh yang dihadapinya jauh lebih baik dari para lawan tandingnya ketika berlatih.

Satu persatu musuh ditusuk, digorok, bahkan disayat dengan rasa puas yang membuncah. Inilah rasanya. _Kepuasan dari melenyapkan kehidupan_. Mata Naruto berkilat senang. Dialah si adikuasa.

.

Meski ia berhasil melawan semua musuh yang datang kepadanya, rupanya waktu memang pengkhianat yang kejam. Satu anak panah beracun meluncur dari angkasa. Ia berhasil menghindari, tapi anak panah tersebut meleset dan mengoyak sarung tangannya sebelum tertancap tepat di tanah.

Dengan gerakan cepat bagai elang ia melaju, menandai buruan si pemanah dan menghindari beberapa anak panah yang dilesatkan. Satu tangannya melempar pedang yang tertancap mulus di dada si pemanah.

Naruto menyungging senyum culas. Ia melenggang dengan kebanggaan tinggi setara nirwana. Langkahnya ringan. Tangannya meraih pegangan pedang. Alih-alih lekas mencabutnya, ia justru membenamkannya ke musuh terakhir.

"_For the victory_!" dia berteriak lantang. Lalu mencabut pedangnya dalam satu sentakan. "Hidup Nortwind!"

Dan prajurit yang tersisa meneriakkan hal yang sama;  
"HIDUP NORTWIND!"

.

Apakah yang lebih melelahkan dari sebuah hasrat yang meminta dipuaskan? Hasrat untuk diakui merupakan candu. Apalagi jika diakui oleh musuh sendiri. Dia kuat-diharuskan kuat. Agar tak satu orang pun berani melecehkan kuasanya. Dan itu berlaku pula pada Hyuuga keparat itu.

Rasa puas dengan menghabiskan musuh sepadan dengan perasaan lelah dan juga kehabisan daya. Setelah ayunan lengan terakhir menumbangkan dua kesatria lawan, tubuh Naruto hilang keseimbangan.

Membuat Kakashi yang bertempur tak jauh darinya memberikan perintah nyata!

"Formasi darurat!"

Keempat kesatria berkuda lainnya bersiaga pada sisi depan dan belakang raja. Mereka cekatan menghalau gempuran mendadak lawan yang mencuri kesempatan.

Kesatria susah payah memanggul tubuh penguasa negerinya. "Kawal kami menuju _Sir_ Indra!"

"Laksanakan!"

.

Sepasang iris kelam menegang. Fokus sejenak teralih. Bayangan junjungan agung yang tengah terkulai lemah di balik punggung seorang kesatria pelindung terpantul pada lensa matanya. Susah payah sang kesatria pelindung memboyong tubuh raja menghampiri panglima perang di antara aroma kematian yang mengancam.

Keempat rekannya pun nyaris kehilangan jiwa dan keselamatan raja jika terhasut fokusnya.

Tubuh sang jenderal meluncur dari pelana setelah menyampaikan isyarat pada rekan yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Kakashi terpaksa menguras energi lima kali lebih tangguh demi memukul mundur lawan terdekat.

Indra menggeram setelah pengakuan sang kesatria selesai diutarakan.

Matanya terkatup sejenak ketika jari tengah dan ibu jari beradu.

Nyanyian predator bersayap mengabarkan wujudnya yang tengah menyeruak awan kelabu lalu menukik searah hukum gravitasi. Cakar-cakarnya yang runcing mendarat manis pada lengan kekar sang tuan.

Jemari sang kesatria menanggalkan anting oval tunggal dari berlian safir yang menggelantung pada daun telinga kiri raja setelah meloloskan kepala raja dari pelindungnya. Lalu mengulurkannya kepada sang panglima pemberi perintah.

Indra menyambut anting tunggal sang raja kemudian membenamkan sisi tajam pada ujung telunjuknya. Sedikit cairan merah kental merembes melumuri berlian safir raja.

.

Sekali lagi terdengar jentikan jari. Anting tunggal telah menyatu dengan tangkai lavendel misterius dalam sebuah ikatan pada pergelangan kaki _golden eagle_. Makhluk buas penjelajah angkasa berkecepatan lebih dari 300 km/jam.

Indra menyinggung bulu kepala _golden egle._ "Ikutilah cahayaku hingga tiba di Northwind!"

_Golden eagle _membentangkan sayap lebarnya mengikuti arah lengan sang majikan. Sepasang cengkeraman kokoh tinggal landas menembus suramnya angkasa yang beranjak senja.

"Kakashi!"

Suara lantang sang panglima mengetuk gendang telinga bawahannya. Kakashi sejenak memisahkan diri dari para pejuang demi memenuhi panggilan sang panglima. Genggamannya menahan tali kekang. Tunggangannya sedikit tenang.

"Kondisi darurat! Pimpin pasukan pengamanan raja menuju tenda. Sang penawar akan segera datang!"

Kakashi mengangguk patuh.

.

.

* * *

Hizashi tengah melintasi halaman depan kerajaan ketika seekor _golden eagle_ melayang rendah membentur paras mulusnya. Kedua lengan pria bangsawan ini menghalau bulu-bulu gelap yang berguguran di atas kepala.

Petang yang lengang harus terjamah suara kepakkan makhluk liar jenis pemangsa. Si pria paruh baya terpaksa berjingkat tak tentu arah. Ayunan langkahnya sesekali menyinggung deretan keindahan tanaman hias yang berjajar rapi. Mulutnya mengutuk tingkah makhluk liar tanpa sopan. Berharap segera tertahan segala kesialan.

Hizashi kembali mengambil napas lega selepas kepergian makhluk pemburu bersayap. Telapaknya segera membenahi tatanan rapi rambut dan jubah menjuntai miliknya. Hingga sorot mata pucat menemukan benda tergeletak di sisi sepatu kulitnya.

Pria darah biru itu merendahkan punggung sebelum meraih benda misterius tersebut.

Hizashi meneliti dua hal yang menyatu. Mimiknya menegang setelah menyadari kepemilikan berlian safir yang ternoda darah.

"Anting ... darah ... lavendel?"

Hizashi mengamankan dua petunjuk dalam rengkuhan telapak tangannya sebelum tergopoh menapaki lorong istana.

.

* * *

Hinata terenyak dari lamunan pada sudut ruang hukuman. Hotel prodeo mengenyahkan segala bisikan lelah dan kantuk. Sepasang iris pucat kosong terperanjat menangkap suara kunci beradu gembok raksasa. Jeritan terali besi penjara bergeser tergesa, menerobos gendang telinga. Sosok sekandung mendiang ayahnya tampak gusar menghampirinya. Dua penjaga penjara menyertai langkahnya.

Hinata beranjak menyambut pengunjung penjara. "_Paman?_" gumamnya.

Hizashi meraih telapak kanan keponakan sebelum meletakkan petunjuk misterius pada permukaannya.

"Lavendel adalah kamu, Sayang!"

Kening dekil sang tahanan cantik mengernyit. Didekapnya benda langka milik seseorang yang mustahil terhapus dari benaknya. Sejenak memejam menyalurkan aura cerah yang merangsang jantungnya berdebar tak normal.

Sepasang iris pucat menyorot sang paman tajam. "Raja?"

Hizashi mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan baik. _Sir_ Indra meminta bantuan Anda, _Lady_ Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk cepat.

Hizashi menatap pilu gadis bangsawan di hadapannya. Penyihir berbakat alam dalam keadaan tak selayaknya. Apa yang melekat pada tubuh si gadis, menanam prihatin dalam benak sang paman.

"Setelah para pelayan membantumu berbenah dan berganti gaun, kita berangkat!"

.

Setelah Hinata memakai kembali jubah kebesarannya, ia dikawal ketat menuju jalan keluar _dungeon_. Suara lolongan permohonan ampun dan juga rintihan kesakitan dari dalam sel menjadi irama yang didengar sepanjang lorong.

Suara pekikan permintaan tolong samar terdengar di telinganya. Hinata sempat menghentikan langkah kaki. Sebab ia _yakin_ terhadap siapa pemilik suara itu.

"_My Lady _... segera bergegas, saya takut Raja-" suara Hizashi terputus ketika Hinata dengan tergesa melangkah maju. Tentu saja, tak ada prioritas utama selain menyelamatkan raja.

.

.

* * *

Indra melanjutkan perjuangan menduduki kawasan lawan. Panglima gagah perkasa beserta ratusan pasukan tangguh yang masih bertahan, mendesak mundur langkah musuh hingga mendekati ambang jembatan tarik benteng Kastel Northeast. Tak hanya lemah dalam jumlah pasukan, para penyihir Northeast hampir semua telah menemui ajal. Hanya sebagian kecil yang masih bersikukuh menantang.

Bala pasukan Northwind memburu jejak pasukan tersisa yang berupaya mengamankan sang raja menuju benteng kokoh yang melingkari kawasan kerajaan Northeast. Indra beserta pengikutnya sukses menerobos penghalang di ambang jembatan tarik yang hampir berdiri tegak.

Kuda Indra melenggang indah menyisakan raga pasukan pertahanan Northeast yang berserakan. Para prajurit pengaman benteng Northeast melancarkan serangan balasan melalui ujung anak panah yang tajam. Namun, sedikit prajurit Northwind yang terpaksa mundur. Lontaran bara ratusan _boiling oil_ dari banyak sudut tembok raksasa kastel berbenturan dan membakar udara. Tak seberapa prajurit Northwind yang sial dan terpanggang hingga tulang. Namun kabut legam susunan karbondioksida menghambat pergerakan Northwind yang akan menjangkau _gate house_. Beberapa titik _outer wall _membara.

Energi alam yang hanyut dalam aliran darah penyihir Northwind berbaur keyakinan tinggi terhempas melalui para tangan dingin. Kuasanya melesat ke awang-awang dan menghimpun mendung. Tak lama guyuran air langit menyingkirkan kepulan hitam dan melenyapkan penghalang pandangan. _Outer ward_ kuyup dalam hitungan detik.

Sekali lagi tangan dingin menari lincah di depan dada lalu menyeret molekul udara. Telunjuk mereka bahu-membahu mengendalikan arah angin menuju dua lapis tembok raksasa yang mengepung kerajaan Northeast.

Sekali hardikan angin, para pasukan penjaga dinding raksasa tersapu tak tentu. Mereka berhamburan menimpa permukaan _outer ward_.

Northeast semakin terpojok. Setelah upaya penjagaan benteng Northeast kandas, para Northwind berbondong-bodong menjejali _outer ward_. Namun niat langkah mereka menembus _gate house_ harus ditebus dengan penentuan akhir.

Ratusan pasukan Northwind berjajar rapi menantang pasukan tuan rumah yang melindungi _gate house_. Hanya inilah tindakan terakhir yang masih sanggup ditempuh Northeast setelah menelan banyak kemunduran dalam waktu singkat.

Kedua kubu saling waspada dengan senjata bersiaga. Dawai busur direntangkan beserta anak panah. Tombak dijulurkan menyudut pada sasaran. Perisai kuat sedia mencegah benda tajam yang datang. Aura mencekam bersenandung di antara kebisuan hingga masing-masing panglima membelah sedikit ruang antara pasukan.

Indra melangkah wibawa tanpa tunggangan. Kesayangan bersurai itu terpaksa menunggu di barisan belakang.

Indra akan mempercepat segala penakhlukan ini. Apalagi sang raja dalam bahaya.

Dengan tekad kuat ia merapal mantra. Satu buah anak panah hitam berada di telapak tangannya.

Tangan kanannya meraih busur panah di belakang punggungnya. Lalu dengan sigap ia memanah angkasa.

Satu anak panah membelah jadi seribu. Menghujani musuhnya dengan penderitaan.

Semua prajurit musuh mati dengan anak panah terkutuk itu. Indra sang penguasa malam adalah kematian yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

* * *

Perjalanan dua hari dua malam yang melelahkan belum seberapa bila dibandingkan rasa cemas Hinata.

Segala perasaan itu tak juga lega bahkan ketika kakinya menjejak tanah Northeast.

Hinata menapak tergesa didampingi dua pengawalan ketat Northwind sepanjang tangga utama Kerajaan Northeast yang megah. Dua tangga melingkar yang menyatu pada ujung lantai dua mengantarkan tumitnya menempuh panjangnya lorong mewah. Lorong cantik nuansa merah bata menyajikan puluhan karya lukis yang berbaris rapi pada dinding.

Penasihat muda melangkah dengan sedikit menyibak gaun yang melebihi mata kaki sepanjang tiga sentimeter. Gaun ungu kelam bergaris kerah V dan berlengan panjang di bawah pergelangan tangan. _Empire line_ menjadi ciri istimewa _mode_ pakaian wanita yang digandrungi.

Ayunan tungkai Hinata semakin melambat ketika ujung lorong menyapanya. Kamar utama. Kamar pribadi raja Northeast yang telah dikuasai Northwind. Dipastikan tubuh yang nyaman di balik dua daun pintu yang rapat bukanlah raja renta yang mendadak lumpuh sempurna karena kehilangan takhta dan dunia. Apalagi harus tua dalam kesakitan dan ujian, tanpa pasangan dan keturunan.

.

Raga tak sadarkan diri itu tak lain ialah seorang pemuda haus kuasa. Mata terpejam. Seorang lelaki yang menjadi budak ambisi.

Seorang pengawal mendahului Hinata sebelum menekan dua gagang pintu berlapis perak. Derit kambium lebar menyentak lamunan pria dewasa yang bersandar pada salah satu sudut pilar _poster bed._ Ranjang bangsawan berbahan kayu oak dan bertiang empat lengkap dengan tirai yang terikat pada masing-masing sisi.

Sang Panglima beranjak menyambut putri Hiashi yang telah tenggelam dalam aroma cemara kamar raja.

Indra menyinggung bahu Hinata sebelum memberi tanda pada dua pengawal untuk segera berlalu.

"Tolong, selamatkanlah _My Majesty_, _My Lady._" Ada sorot permohonan seperti ayah yang memohonkan anaknya untuk diselamatkan.

Hinata memandang gurunya dengan perasaan sama prihatinnya. Sebelum akhirnya berlabuh pada kamar lelaki itu.

.

Dua daun pintu kembali merapat menyisakan Hinata seorang diri dalam aura misterius ruangan asing.

Hinata mengabaikan ujung gaunnya yang menyapu lantai dalam langkah lambatnya menghampiri ranjang. Matanya sendu menyaksikan tubuh lemas yang tergeletak di pembaringan lembut berlapis sutra. Paras manis kecokelatan memucat. Iris biru tajam kini redup di balik kelopak mata.

Hinata meletakkan tulang duduknya tepat pada sisi kiri sang raja. Jemari mungil merengkuh telapak kekar. Tangan inilah yang telah menyimpan bara dan melampiaskannya pada yang lain.

Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Kau hanya pria bodoh yang ... tampan!" Hinata tertawa miris menghibur hatinya yang gundah. Air mata jatuh karena ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan lelaki jahat itu.

.

Tubuh terbujur senantiasa bergeming dalam halus dengkur lelahnya. Entah jiwanya menyadari atau tidak kondisi raga. Raga yang jauh dari sadar, tapi denyut terus berlanjut.

Hinata meraih anting tunggal dari lipatan _band_ pinggang gaun model _empire line_. Jemarinya menghampiri daun telinga kiri sang raja sebelum melingkarkan ujung anting pada lubang jejak tindik.

Ia adalah pelindung sang raja. Seorang penawar dari segala duka dan lara. Ia dilahirkan untuk itu. Menjadi sebuah kubah untuk sang raja.

Sinar violet memancar dari telapak tangan Hinata kemudian merasuk pada kulit daun telinga menjalar hingga bagian dada yang berbalut kain ringan. Hanya beberapa detik, sinar menyilaukan kembali padam.

Hinata tertegun menatap paras damai sang raja. "Jika saja rambutmu botak, aku tak akan sudi melirikmu." Hinata meluapkan segala batu ganjalan dalam dada. "Kapan kau jelek? Apa saat kulit seksimu berkerut?" tangan Hinata secara kurang ajar mengelus rahang kokoh sang raja. Sudah berapa lama mereka saling memusuhi? Ia lupa.

Hinata menarik napas panjang kemudian menghempaskan perlahan. Tubuhnya beringsut menjauhi ranjang. Jendela berselimut tirai menjadi daya tarik matanya. Lengannya menyibak sebagian. Sapaan mentari menyilaukan pandangannya.

Awan hitam tersisih oleh sang surya. Bekas benteng terbakar masih menyisakan kepulan. Meskipun suram telah hilang, kondisi masih mencekam.

Hinata meremas tepi tirai keemasan. "Aku benci mata birumu. Aku benci rambut pirangmu. Aku benci senyumanmu. Aku ..."

Hinata melempar tatapannya kembali pada ranjang. Sepasang iris pucat menjurus pada raga sang raja.

"Aku benci karena membencimu!"

Bibirnya melengkung tipis. Namun senyum itu luntur ketika suatu keganjilan menyusupi otaknya.

Hinata terpejam sejenak menyelami hari lalu yang telah menjadi kenangan. Kuatnya aroma pinus yang dihirupnya ketika menempuh perjalanan seolah menyisakan jejak di penciumannya. Hutan pinus lengang beserta orkestra alam samar-samar. Di balik paduan suara serangga yang harmonis, nurani Hinata bergetar. Seolah terdengar irama asing yang sumbang.

Irama trauma.

Hinata mengenyahkan segala beban kepala. Energinya sayang jika terbuang percuma karena keselamatan raja yang utama.

.

Hinata setia mendampingi tubuh tergolek sang raja. Hingga beberapa waktu telah berlalu, tapi penguasa tertinggi Northwind itu urung juga membuka mata. Pria itu masih nyenyak dalam lelahnya. Banyak hal yang mencambuk ambisinya dan memaksa pusat syaraf bekerja keras. Tiga hari dalam alam mimpinya belum menghadirkan jenuh. Tidakkah dia merindukan dunia nyata?

Sepanjang malam energi Hinata tercurah hingga payah.

.

Bunyi ketukan daun pintu mengusik pulas Hinata. Kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan, lalu beredar memandang sekitar. Ruangan lebar itu sunyi. Ranjang luas itu hampa. Hinata segera beranjak merapikan gaun dan tatanan rambut sekadarnya.

Parasnya berpaling pada daun pintu yang enggan memberi jeda suara. Tanpa berpikir lagi, langkah mungilnya mendekati daun pintu. Kedua lengannya mendorong perlahan.

Dua pengawal memberi penghormatan di ambang pintu.  
Hinata mengangguk samar.

"Maafkan kami, _Lady_ Hinata! Yang Mulia Raja Naruto menunggu Anda!"

Hinata menarik napas lega. Naruto telah pulih sempurna.

"Silakan ikuti kami!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hinata, kedua pengawal telah memunggungi dan bersiap menuntaskan perintah.

.

Hinata mengekori dua pengawal bersenjata lengkap. Mereka menempuh panjangnya lorong elegan, melintasi satu per satu ruangan penting. Lirikan Hinata mendata setiap ruang yang dilewatinya. Ruang singgasana, _ballroom_, ruang perjamuan, ruang makan raja, perpustakaan kerajaan, bar kerajaan, ruang musik, hingga ruang penyimpanan anggur hanya sekilas dalam pandangan.

Hinata setia bungkam belum sanggup menghadapi kejutan jika harus bertanya. Hingga sepasang kakinya menutup pada bagian terkelam dalam kerajaan. Ruang hukuman. Gelap aroma kematian. Pijar obor seadanya menyusun bayangan sosok pada lorong. Sang penguasa baru Northeast berdiri menjulang di sana. Seorang remaja laki-laki meringis tercekik lipatan lengan sang raja.

Bocah berbalut baju biru tua meronta. Kedua lengan kurusnya memukul-mukul udara.

Hinata memangkas celah yang memisahkan keduanya. Dua pengawal bergeming pada pijakan mereka.

Mata Hinta menajam. Penampakan bocah tak berdaya mengiris hatinya. Hinata merasakan energi berbeda dalam tubuh si bocah. Energi alam yang selalu akrab mendampingi para penyihir.

Hinata menunduk memberi penghormatan. "Maafkan saya, _My Majesty_!" Hinata mengawali sapaan pantang gentar. "jika saya boleh mengetahui, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini, _My Majesty_?"

Naruto menggeram. Belati terbebas dari sarangnya. Tangan yang mencekik leher penyihir belia itu mengelus pelan jakun si pemuda.

"Anda terlalu _cerdas_ untuk bertanya, _Lady_ Hinata!"

Belum genap hitungan menit, belati telah tenggelam dalam genangan merah. Diikuti oleh mata Hinata yang memancarkan kilat sakit dan terkejut.

Apa yang lebih menyakitkan, dari menyerahkan jiwa kepada Tuan yang tidak bisa melihat semua pengorbanan?!

Tangan Hinata terkepal di sisi tubuh. Berusahan menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraungkan kesedihan dan amarahnya. Tapi tetap saja, satu tetes air mata jatuh menghianati keinginannya.

.

.

.

*****Bersambung*****

.

.

A/n

Ditulis oleh anniserde dan disempurnakan oleh Pororo90_official

Glosarium;

.

.

_Aketon_ adalah baju dalam yang berfungsi mencegah bersinggungnya baju zirah dengan kulit

_Boiling oil _merupakkan senjata yang berisi minyak mendidih dan cara penggunaannya dilempar ke arah musuh.

_Charger_ adalah kuda perang.

_Coif_ adalah penutup kepala ketat.

_Empire Line _merupakan jenis pakaian yang mempunyai _band_ sangat tinggi. Biasanya terletak di bawah dada. Melingkar dan membentuk ikat pinggang.

_Gambeson_ adalah jaket defensif berlapis, dipakai sebagai baju besi secara terpisah atau dikombinasikan dengan baju besi atau plat.

_Greaves_ berfungsi melindungi bagian betis hingga pergelangan kaki  
Kavaleri adalah pasukan khusus berkuda jaman dulu.

_Infanteri_ merupakan pasukan tempur darat utama yaitu pasukan khusus pejalan kaki yang dilengkapi persenjataan ringan. Dilatih dan siap untuk melakukan pertempuran jarak dekat.

_Martingal_ berfungsi membantu mengendalikan kuda. Ada vertikal martingal dan horizontal martingal.

_Sanggurdi_ adalah pijakan kaki saat menunggangi hewan.

_Sword of mercy_ adalah senjata terkenal milik Edward Confessor


	8. Chapter 8

Langit Northeast tampak kelabu di awal hari. Awan mendung bergelayut gelap seakan ikut memendam duka untuk setiap darah yang tertumpah dalam perebutan kekuasaan oleh sang raja.

Debur ombak yang menghantam tembok pantai terdengar dalam keheningan, angin yang mengantar bau asin garam dari semenanjung pelabuhan bertiup perlahan, berdesir di jubah kelabu berhias sulur perak milik Raja Naruto yang kini berdiri tegap di atas balkon, memandang tanah baru yang sekarang menjadi kuasanya.

Di samping kirinya, Panglima Indra; sang andalan berdiri. Umur yang matang semakin memperlihatkan wibawanya—kontras dengan si penasihat agung yang berdiri di samping kanan raja; _Lady_ Hinata hari ini dibalut gaun berleher tinggi dengan aksen violet, tampak anggun; mempertegas sinar wajahnya yang ayu dan tak bisa dibaca. Namun, ada segurat getir dari wajah perempuan itu yang belum hilang, ketika ia harus memandang rajanya dengan brutal dan sengaja menunjukan adegan keji tersebut tepat di hadapan mukanya. Seakan mempertegas dendam yang selama ini mengakar di hatinya.

Bisa Hinata rasakan bagaimana kemarahan dan hasrat menguar dari raga Naruto malam itu. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ketika ia harus berdiri di samping pemuda tersebut yang hendak mendeklamasikan kemenangannya dalam mengakuisisi Northeast.

Naruto sendiri memang merasakan kepuasan saat menunjukan pada Hinata bahwa ia masih memiliki kuasa dan kekuatan. Bahwa dirinya bukan keset yang bisa dengan mudah diinjak oleh wanita penyihir seperti Hinata. Bahwa dirinya mampu untuk menyakiti. Dirinya lah yang memenangkan tanah Northeast, pedangnya yang kini berhias darah adalah bukti dari kekuatannya.

Dipandangnya sisa pasukan yang bersiaga dalam barisan rapi di hadapannya, menunggu ia mengesahkan hasil dari perjuangan mereka, memberikan hadiah untuk setiap tetes peluh yang membasahi tubuh dan penghormatan untuk mereka yang gugur; deklamasi.

"DENGARLAH! ATAS NAMA NORTHWIND, AKU BERSUMPAH DENGAN SELURUH DARAH DAN DENYUT NADIKU, BAHWA AKU; RAJA KE-15 NORTHWIND, MENETAPKAN NORTHEAST MENJADI BAGIAN TANAH NORTHWIND.

LANGIT DAN SELURUH ISINYA AKAN MENGABDI KEPADA NORTHWIND, BERJUANG DAN HANYA AKAN BERPULANG PADANYA. RAKYAT, PEJABAT, PARA PENYIHIR HARUS TUNDUK DAN MENGIKUTI NORTHWIND. TIDAK ADA TIPU MUSLIHAT, TIDAK ADA MANTRA ATAU ARRAY TANPA PERINTAHKU! SEMUA SAMA!"

Hinata hanya bisa mendengus mendengar dekret yang baru saja diucapkan rajanya,_"… tidak ada tipu muslihat, tidak ada mantra atau array ...?"_

Jelas itu pembelengguan terhadap sihir, pembatasan gerak untuk para kaum penyihir.

Apakah Naruto tidak berpikir konsekuensi dari dekret tersebut adalah pemberontakan? Apa dia lupa dengan minoritas penyihir yang ada di tanah Northwind?

Hinata cukup tahu dan mengerti ini adalah langkah selanjutnya yang diambil Naruto dalam rangkaian sumpah dan dendam yang membelenggunya.

Namun tetap, sebagai hamba dari Northwind yang mengabdi pada raja, ia tidak bisa membantah dengan gegabah. Semuanya harus melewati pembicaraan bersama para tetua dan petinggi kerajaan.

Dirinya hanya bisa menundukan kepala ketika semua mengelukan nama Raja Naruto. _Lady_ Hinata yakin, bila kabar dekret ini akan lebih cepat sampai daripada perjalanan mereka sendiri.

.

* * *

**NORTHWIND, kota.**

Iring-iringan raja dan pasukannya yang kembali dari Northeast kini melewati jalanan perbatasan dan memasuki ibu kota, disambut ramai oleh warga yang bersorak untuk kemenangan yang dibawa raja mereka.

Terdengar derap kaki kuda dan derit baju besi saat rombongan bergerak. Namun rupanya, tak semua warga ikut bersorak; larut dalam euforia. Karena bukan hanya kabar kemenangan atas Northeast yang dengan cepat terdengar, tetapi juga perihal dekret yang diucapkan sang raja pun menyebar secepat kilat menyambar.

Diperjelas dengan penambahan prajurit yang berpatroli di setiap sudut kota tak lama setelah rombongan raja pergi, cukup menguatkan bahwa dekret tersebut mulai diberlakukan dengan segera. Menebarkan benih kecemasan serta kecurigaan, mau tak mau ini akan menjadi buah bibir yang hangat di Tanah Utara.

Bisikan-bisikan mulai terdengar di setiap sudut kota, tatap curiga dan nyinyir berkelebat di jalanan. Para penyihir meninggikan tudung kepala, menunduk dan berusaha bergerak dengan seminimal mungkin menghindari tatap mata kecurigaan yang terasa menghujani.

Di sudut sebuah toko roti, tampak sekumpulan ibu rumah tangga yang sedang berbelanja. Mulut yang saling mendesis, menggosipkan nasib para penyihir yang hidup bertetangga dengan mereka. Ada yang iba, ada juga yang merasa puas.

"Bukankah ini berita bagus? Maksudku, dengan begini kita tidak perlu ketakutan lagi dengan mereka?"

"Jadi selama ini kau takut dengan para penyihir?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku adalah kita tidak perlu khawatir."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau khawatirkan? Tetanggaku penyihir, dan anaknya bermain dengan anakku setiap hari tanpa pernah menimbulkan masalah."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin saja anakmu sudah terkena sihir!"

"Tutup saja mulutmu dan perhatikan roti di depanmu!"

"Lebih baik kau yang tutup mulut sebelum para prajurit menuduhmu melindungi penyihir."

Keributan yang awalnya dimulai dari bisikan itu berakhir dengan teriakan sebelum akhirnya dipisah oleh si pemilik toko roti. Keresahan bukan hanya dirasakan oleh kaum penyihir, rakyat non-penyihir pun merasakannya karena jurang pembatas makin dipertegas oleh raja, dan bertambah curam.

.

Di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota, seorang balita bermata hijau zamrud asyik tertawa sambil tidur terlentang di rumput pekarangan rumahnya. Gigi kelincinya tersembul saat tertawa lepas, karena sebuah bunga Gaillardia merah kecil melayang berputar di atas wajahnya. Tawanya yang menyenangkan terdengar hingga ke padang rumput di depan rumah.

Sang ibu yang baru saja pulang dari padang rumput begitu terkejut melihat pemandangan tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju pekarangan lalu merenggut sang balita ke dalam pelukannya. Gaillardia merahnya terhempas jauh dengan satu kibasan tangan dari sang ibu.

Matanya berkeliling waspada, badannya gemetar seiring keringat dingin yang membasahi tengkuk dan pelipis. Bagaimana jika ada yang memergoki anaknya sedang melakukan sihir? Anak seumuran ini memang belum bisa mengendalikan sihir yang dimilikinya.

Dengan perlahan, si ibu berjalan mundur menuju pintu rumah. Matanya tetap waspada berputar mengawasi sekeliling pekarangannya. Kabar yang ia dengar di pasar ketika menukar sayuran tadi pagi, benar-benar membuatnya tak tenang. Kemanakah ia harus mencari perlindungan?

.

Di sebuah gubuk reyot, beberapa tetua penyihir dan beberapa pemuda berkumpul. Sejumlah lilin melayang menerangi wajah yang penuh kerut, kekhawatiran, dan emosi.

Gemeresik hewan malam menghiasi kesunyian yang tercipta setelah diskusi panjang yang didasari oleh keluhan penyihir atas dekret Raja Naruto. Diskusi panjang dan hati-hati dimulai dari sebelum tengah malam, baru berakhir menjelang dini hari ini.

Para pemuda-lah yang menyarankan perkumpulan penyihir se-Northwind. Bagi mereka, kaum penyihir yang tidak boleh melakukan sihir merupakan belenggu. Para tetua bisa melihat adanya pemberontakan yang tersirat dalam setiap kata yang disampaikan oleh para pemuda. Ini bisa jadi masa depan yang tak bisa dihindari, dan sangat berbahaya jika harus menyulut perang saudara seperti ini.

Debat pun tak terhindar, kaum muda yang dipenuhi gejolak amarah dengan sekuat tenaga diredam oleh para tetua. Jalur pemberontakan harus diluruskan dengan benar.

Tepat pada dini hari, lolongan panjang serigala di kejauhan mengiringi akhir pembicaraan. Semua diskusi panjang dan kesimpulan tertuang dalam sebuah perkamen yang sudah ditandai oleh darah para tetua, siap digulung dan diikat dengan tali rami.

Perkamen tersebut harus sampai ke tangan _Lady_ Hinata, bagaimanapun caranya. Hanya dia yang mampu meredam gejolak kaum penyihir muda, juga harapan terakhir mereka atas kondisi ini. Jika tidak, entah bagaimana para tetua bisa menahan keinginan penyihir muda untuk memberontak.

.

* * *

_Lady_ Hinata tengah duduk di ruangan dengan langit-langit tinggi, perapian di sudut terasa menghangatkan seisi penghuni yang mengelilinginya, para petinggi kerajaan, dan penasihat terlihat duduk di kursi sesuai posisi. Wajah mereka dipenuhi kebingungan, tampak jelas dari alis yang saling bertaut.

Perkamen dan tali rami terbuka di hadapan sang _Lady_, setelah berkeliling ke setiap sisi meja, perkamen tersebut berakhir di hadapannya. Awal fajar tadi prajurit penjaga benteng kerajaan secara resmi mengantarkan perkamen tersebut ke ruangannya. Hal yang mendasari Hinata mengambil keputusan untuk pertemuan ini.

Wajahnya termenung, alisnya mengerut, berpikir keras. Hinata tahu ini akan terjadi begitu pertama kali mendengar dekret yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Ia tahu akan muncul pergolakan, dan yang Hinata takutkan adalah pion awal yang bisa menjadi alasan Naruto untuk mewujudkan sumpahnya. Langkah yang sangat berbahaya, dan kurang cerdas bagi Hinata.

Tidak. Jelas itu tidak boleh terjadi! Tidak boleh ada darah dari orang yang tak bersalah tertumpah di tanah Northwind.

Namun, bagaimana? Bahkan tetua dan petinggi kerajaan tidak memiliki jawaban untuk menghentikan dekret raja. Semua tahu, melawan dekret Raja sama hal pengkhianatan. Satu-satunya hasil pembahasan mereka hari ini hanyalah, _Lady_ Hinata harus bertanggung jawab melobi raja mereka, usulan yang belum disetujui Hinata sendiri, mengingat kondisi hubungan mereka saat ini.

"Mengingat hubungan _Lady_ Hinata dan Raja Naruto, mungkin hanya _Lady_ Hinata yang bisa …, " bisikan _Lord_ Hizashi memecah keheningan.

"Betul, itu bukan usulan yang buruk." Para petinggi yang lain menyambut ide tersebut.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas perlahan, memang hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa. Dekret berlaku karena amarah yang bergemuruh di hati rajanya, amarah yang Hinata tahu dengan jelas ditujukan pada dirinya. Ini adalah jalan yang ia pilih, dibenci. Dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Akhirnya, pertemuan tersebut ditutup dengan satu keputusan. Penyerahan tanggung jawab pada Hinata untuk melobi Naruto.

.

* * *

Maka di sinilah Hinata berdiri, di depan ruangan Naruto. Menunggu dua prajurit membukakan daun pintu bertakhta emas untuknya, setelah prajurit menyampaikan kedatangannya kepada pemuda tersebut.

Daun pintu terbuka, menampakan pria pirang itu yang rupanya tengah berdiri di ambang jendela, memandang matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sinar senja berlukis violet dan oranye tampak melatari indahnya langit sore, _twilight_. Dilihat dari punggungnya, sang raja tampak rileks, seperti ... beliau sedang menikmati suasana sore ini.

Langkah Hinata nyaris terhenti ketika rajanya tiba-tiba berbalik. Bukan karena takut, hanya saja lukisan alam yang berjudul senja tampak lengkap dengan sorot biru hangat yang kini memandangnya. Membuatnya hilang akal dalam satu detik yang seakan satu putaran matahari. Sekelebat bayangan masa kecil melintas di matanya.

"Apa kau akhirnya akan memberikanku kejujuran, _Lady_?" nada suara dingin Naruto menarik kembali Hinata ke alam nyata.

Dengan cepat, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Mohon maaf, _My Majesty_, tapi jawaban hamba tetap sama seperti terakhir kali." Hinata menjawab mantap tanpa ragu. Sedikit merutuki diri yang bisa-bisanya kehilangan fokus dan lengah saat menghadapi pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa maksud keberanianmu berdiri di hadapanku sekarang? Mendampingiku di Northeast bukan berarti pengampunan dariku, kau tahu?" mati-matian Naruto menahan emosi dan gejolak di dadanya. Gadis di depannya ini sungguh lihai membuatnya naik darah.

"Tujuan hamba menghadap adalah untuk membicarakan dekret, _My Majesty_." Masih dengan menundukan kepalanya, Hinata menjawab.

_Hooo, jadi si penyihir ini sudah mengambil langkah?_ pikir Naruto. Dirinya merasa puas atas dekret yang diambilnya, berhasil memancing 'si Angkuh' ini untuk unjuk diri.

Naruto menyeringai. "Apa ada bagian yang tidak kau mengerti?" ia bertanya seraya membalikkan kembali badannya menghadap jendela.

"_My Majesty_, hamba yakin bahwa dekret itu diambil dengan kesadaran penuh bahwa pergolakan bisa terjadi di tanah Northwind." Hinata memulai pilihan kata yang telah disiapkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau mempertanyakan kecakapanku dalam mengambil keputusan?" lagi, Naruto menekankan posisinya pada Hinata, seringainya tersembunyi.

"Tentu saja tidak, _My Majesty_, hamba yakin darah yang tertumpah pun sudah masuk dalam perhitungan Anda." Hinata mulai menyerang dengan sarkastis.

Berhasil, sang raja tersulut.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku dengan bodoh sengaja membiarkan darah tertumpah di tanah Northwind? Bukankah itu tugasmu untuk menjaga kaummu dengan baik?" suara bariton menggelegar memecah ritme yang sedari tadi terjaga.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya, _My Majesty_, sudah tugas hamba untuk mengingatkan. Mohon maaf bila terdapat salah dalam pengucapan."

"Betul, tugasmu hanyalah mengingatkan. Bukan membantah." Dalam satu tarikan napas, Naruto menusukkan kata-kata pada Hinata.

Hening sejenak, aura tegang masih terasa dalam udara. Keduanya mungkin sedang menenangkan hati masing-masing, meredam emosi agar tak salah langkah dalam pengucapan. Karena perang yang mereka miliki bukanlah adegan saling menghunus pedang, tetapi, saling menusukan racun kasat mata yang bersenjatakan lidah.

"Kau tahu, bahwa hukuman mati untukmu bukanlah hal mustahil, _Lady._ Keputusan yang kau ambil bisa dianggap pengkhianatan untukku." Naruto memecah keheningan dengan kesinisan suaranya.

"Sebelumya maafkan untuk kelancangan hamba, hamba sangat yakin dan percaya, _My Majesty._ Namun, izinkan hamba memberikan sedikit ... negosiasi ..." Suaranya diakhiri dengan nada menggantung, seakan mengumpankan diri pada Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata tak gentar dengan ancaman halus dari rajanya. Baginya, kematian bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakuti.

Naruto benar-benar tercengang dengan wanita di depannya ini. Benarkah dia Hinata? Teman masa kecilnya?

Benar-benar tak ada rasa ragu dan takut dalam diri wanita itu. Tak ada emosi yang tersirat di wajahnya. Naruto sedikit merasa cemburu akan kemampuan Hinata mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana mungkin perempuan ini tak mempunyai sedikit pun rasa gentar pada dirinya yang seorang raja? Atau jangan-jangan, dia memang meremehkan posisinya?

"Baiklah, berikan aku alasan bagus mengapa kau tak harus diganjar hukuman mati." Berusaha terlihat bijaksana, Naruto memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata. Di samping itu, dalam batinnya, masih ada sedikit keinginan bahwa Hinata akan melunak dan memberi tahu semua kebenarannya.

Mata Hinata memejam sejenak, menarik napas panjang, tetapi tak kentara sehingga tidak menghilangkan wajah datarnya.

"Semua yang akan hamba katakan berikutnya semata-mata hanya demi kelangsungan Northwind. Jadi hamba mohon pengertian dan kebijaksanaan darimu, _My Majesty_."

Naruto hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan tanda mempersilakan Hinata untuk memulai, sambil lalu dirinya melenggang kembali ke singgasana. Duduk, memposisikan diri untuk mendengarkan argumen Sang Penasihat Kerajaan.

"Pertama, saya sungguh sadar, apa pun keputusan yang telah saya ambil di masa sebelum pengangkatan Anda sebagai raja, sekarang bisa dengan mudah Anda putuskan menjadi tindak kejahatan, _My Majesty_. Walaupun jelas, bahwa keputusan yang saya ambil semata demi kelangsungan dan keselamatan Northwind. Namun sekali lagi, saya tegaskan bahwa bukan kematianlah yang saya takuti. Hanya, saya rasa sekarang belum saatnya saya harus mati." Dengan raut datar dan tanpa cela, Hinata menekankan kata _belum_ _saatnya_ pada Naruto, isyarat bahwa ia masih harus melindungi Northwind.

Terlihat muka Naruto merah padam, Hinata tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya melindungi Northwind. Tak tahu kah penyihir sialan ini bahwa dia telah membunuh calon permaisuri Raja? Apa maksudnya hanya si penyihir itu saja yang bisa melindungi Northwind?

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menahan amarah. Ia mencengkeram kursi singgasana yang didudukinya.

"Kedua, seperti yang Anda ketahui. Klan Hyuuga telah ada dan mendampingi kerajaan dalam 11 dekade. Melindungi dan membentengi Northwind dari segala gelap yang akan menghancurkan, membisikkan berbagai macam peringatan untuk setiap langkah raja. Maka, apakah tidak akan terjadi kepincangan dalam kerajaan jika Hyuuga harus dihilangkan? Sekali lagi, saya memohon kebijaksanaan _My Majesty_ untuk rencana penghancuran Hyuuga." Sekali lagi, tanpa gentar Hinata menekankan tujuannya pada Naruto.

Sang raja makin merasa terhina, apakah si penyihir ini sedang memuji klannya sendiri? Menyombongkan kemagisan klannya? Dia pikir dia siapa? Dia hanyalah budak, keset Uzumaki yang kebetulan pintar berkata-kata dan memiliki ilmu sihir. Hanya faktor 'Lucky'.

Mungkin sebentar lagi lengan singgasana raja bisa patah seiring cengkeraman Naruto yang menguat.

"Dan yang ketiga, tolong selamatkan seluruh warga Northwind tanpa terkecuali." Penekanan pada kata 'tanpa terkecuali' sungguh jelas terucap dari mulut Hinata. Namun, sebelum Naruto bisa berkata-kata, Hinata melanjutkan kembali argumennya.

"Jiwa, raga, dan hidup saya adalah untuk Northwind, _My Majesty_. Sudah tugas saya melindungi Northwind beserta isinya dengan membantu _My Majesty_. Karena itu, saya mohon pertimbangkan kembali dekret yang telah Anda titahkan."

Naruto benar-benar kehabisan kata, selalu begini. Sedari dulu, Hinata selalu unggul dan membuatnya kehilangan kalimat. Bahkan saat ini, dirinya merasa diremehkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Hinata membuatnya menjadi seperti penjahat yang akan menghancurkan Northwind.

Naruto benar-benar sudah dibutakan dendam, apa pun perkataan yang terucap dari bibir penasihatnya, seakan berubah menjadi jarum tajam yang menusuk hatinya; menambah luka, dan memupuk sakit hati yang terus-menerus memperbudak.

"Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untuk melindungi Northwind dari dekretku, Penasihat Agung?" Naruto mulai terpancing dengan ucapan Hinata, menantang Hinata untuk melawannya.

"Sejujurnya, _My Majesty_, saat ini hamba sedang dalam penyelidikan untuk menemukan kemungkinan Woodlanders yang selamat dari kejadian pensterilan desa …."

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengamati raut wajah Naruto yang kini berubah, kedua pupil mata rajanya itu tampak membulat dan alisnya terangkat.

Hinata makin yakin bahwa Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang Woodlander yang selamat saat kepergiannya ke Northeast tempo hari, dan juga Hinata bisa mencoret kemungkinan bahwa Woodlanders itu diculik Naruto.

Naruto sendiri memang terkejut, kenyataan bahwa Hinata mengetahui tentang Deidara semakin memperkuat kecurigaan bahwa Hinata terlibat dalam penculikan kakak Shion tersebut.

Mungkin, Hinata menculik Deidara memang untuk digunakan di saat seperti ini. Baiklah, mari kita ikuti permainan si penyihir licik.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan Hinata kesempatan. Naruto sungguh merasa geli karena bisa berhasil membaca gerak tipu daya dari penyihir licik di hadapannya. Sungguh, dirinya tak bisa menahan bibir untuk menyunggingkan senyum ketika menjawab Hinata.

"Baiklah … setelah mendengar semua pembelaanmu, akan kupertimbangkan kembali dekret yang kau ributkan, dengan syarat ... bawa Woodlander yang selamat itu hidup-hidup ke hadapanku, sebelum bulan purnama di akhir musim ini!"

Hinata sudah memprediksi Naruto akan meminta hal itu. Maka tak ada raut keterkejutan di wajahnya ketika mendengar permintaan sang raja. Jelas, bahwa senyum mengerikan di wajah Naruto menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Hinata membungkukkan badan seraya mengangkat sedikit gaunnya. Tanda penghormatan kepada raja untuk pamit.

.

* * *

Malam itu juga Hinata mencoreti perkamennya, menuliskan berbagai kemungkinan, memisahkan dan mencoret beberapa hal yang tak pasti.

Satu yang bisa dipastikannya, embus suara yang disemilirkan angin di hutan pinus dalam perjalanannya menuju Norteasth tempo hari, adalah suara sengau Deidara. Jeritan yang meminta pertolongan itu mungkin tak akan terdengar oleh kuping manusia awam. Namun, tidak dengan ia si Penyihir Agung, alam adalah kekuatannya.

Tanah Northwind menyimpan begitu banyak kekuatan untuk menopang sihirnya. Bahkan angin pun mampu mengabarkan padanya kepiluan yang tak terucap dari sanubari seseorang.

Hinata mengenalnya, itulah dia. Jelas tempat itulah yang akan menjadi awal mula pencariannya.

Satu gulungan sudah penuh dengan tulisan halus yang berjejer rapi, dihiasi coretan lurus yang tampak membayang.

Masih ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, sesuatu yang membuat ia belum bisa merebahkan punggung di kasur empuk dan selimut beledu.

Namun lelah mengalahkannya. Ia akhirnya menyerah dengan segala silang sengkarut dalam benaknya, Hinata akhirnya memilih meninggalkan meja kerja, menuju tempat peristirahatan malam ini. Sebenarnya bila diingat, ini adalah malam pertama dirinya kembali ke kamar setelah beberapa hari merasakan lantai batu yang dingin, terbelenggu dengan udara pengap.

Tubuhnya mungkin saja sudah merindukan kelembutan. Benar, dirinya sudah terlalu keras pada tubuhnya. Saatnya memberikan sedikit kelonggaran pada tubuh kecil itu sebelum esok hari berpacu dengan waktu untuk menemukan jawaban dari tantangan rajanya.

Bahkan setelah tubuhnya terbungkus selimut beledu, matanya tak dapat memejam. Kecurigaan yang mengakar urat di kepalanya makin menguat.

Malam itu, Hinata akhirnya terlelap saat sang rembulan tertutup awan, mengakhiri kerja otaknya dengan kesimpulan bahwa ada pihak yang ingin mengadu domba dirinya dengan Naruto. Ada pihak yang ingin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan atas buruknya hubungan mereka.

Dua kata yang terus berputar dalam benak sang _Lady_, mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi ...

_Siapa?_

Dan ...

_Mengapa?_

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

_Se-slice dari coretan __seoriika__ yang berusaha berlari dengan para athlet disini._

_Diotak-atik dikit oleh_ _AzuranZala_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Lady_, makan malam sudah kami sediakan." Suara seorang pelayan berhasil membawa fokus Hinata dari matahari senja kembali pada sekitar.

Berdiri di balkon megah Kastel Izarus, sedari tadi, iris peraknya terpaku pada panorama jauh di depannya. Semburat oranye mewarnai langit, dihiasi lalu-lalang burung yang membentuk konfigurasi.

Mengingat masalah dan konflik internal yang melanda negerinya, membuat sang _Lady_ menekan pelipis kuat. Meski penduduk belum menyadari ketegangan ini, tetapi, pro-kontra yang terjadi lambat laun pasti menemukan terang, dan semua orang akan sadar. Ia harus mengakhiri ini, segera. Demi kelangsungan Northwind.

"Aku akan ke sana sebentar lagi." Hinata berbalik memandang si pelayan kerajaan. Dengan satu interupsi dari tangannya, pelayan wanita itu pun pergi.

.

Setiba di ruang makan, kedatangan Hinata bertepatan dengan _The Majesty_ Naruto yang baru saja melewati pintu ganda bersama Panglima Indra.

Ia mengurungkan diri untuk duduk terlebih dulu. Memberi penghormatan pada rajanya dan sang guru.

"_My Majesty_, ... _My Lord_." Hinata menundukkan sedikit kepala seraya menarik gaunnya, memberi salam kepada Raja dan Panglima Northwind. Meski perempuan anggun tersebut tahu balasan seperti apa yang bakal ia dapat dari pemuda pirang di depan sana.

Panglima Indra memberi anggukan dan seulas senyum penuh kebijakan pada Hinata, berbanding terbalik dengan _The Majesty_ yang membuahi rasa kesinisan. Para petinggi kerajaan pun memberi penghormatan serupa, sebelum akhirnya semua duduk untuk melakukan santap malam bersama.

Suasana makan malam hari ini terasa berbeda. _The Majesty_ yang biasanya begitu dingin dan penuh aura intimidasi, kini tampak larut berbincang bersama para petinggi Northwind-terutama yang seprinsip, mendukungnya dalam rencana 'penyegelan' kekuatan penyihir sesuai isi dekret.

"Sudah jelas bahwa sihir akan membawa petaka bagi kerajaan. Seperti yang sudah terjadi."

"Ketiadaan sihir tak kan menggulingkan Northwind dari kejayaannya. Kita punya pasukan yang kuat. Mumpuni."

Hinata tak dapat menulikan telinga dari kalimat-kalimat sarkasme dari bibir para petinggi yang pro kepada dekret raja beberapa waktu lalu.

Sungguh, sejujurnya Hinata paham betul mengenai sejarah sihir bagi Northwind, tentang bagaimana peran para penyihir yang turut membawa Northwind pada kejayaan.

Suara dentingan sendok dengan gelas berhasil menarik semua perhatian dari seluruh petinggi kerajaan. Naruto tampak menarik penuh atensi dari semua orang sebelum perjamuan dimulai.

"Aku hanya akan menyampaikan satu hal. Bantulah aku membawa Northwind menuju kejayaan abadi, dan mempertahankannya dari segala gangguan. Demi para pendahulu kita, demi semua yang telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk tanah air kita."

Apa yang telah disampaikan raja sedikit berbeda dari momen makan malam sebelumnya. Tak ada sindiran yang tercetus dari _The Majesty_ kepada sang Penasihat. Hingga dimulainya acara yang berlangsung khidmat itu sampai selesai, tak ada potongan kalimat yang terujar untuk mendiskriminasi penyihir di kerajaan dari bibir Naruto, kecuali, tatapan kesinisan dan meremehkan. Seolah perang urat syaraf antara mereka kali ini berlangsung tertutup.

.

.

Telapak tangan Hinata menyentuh penuh bola tersebut sembari bibirnya bergerak-gerak melafal mantra. Tak lama kemudian, tampak bola kristal itu berpendar cahaya biru sewarna langit di musim panas.

Pikiran wanita itu berlalu menuju sudut tergelap kerajaan, tempat di mana para penjahat kerajaan dan calon terhukum mati berada. Dalam pikiran _Lady_ Hyuuga, ia hanya berasumsi kecil bahwa pemilik suara meminta tolong itu berada di penjara kerajaan.

Bayang-bayang lorong gelap nan lembap terefleksi dalam bola kristal berpendar biru tersebut. Satu demi satu wajah penghuni sel tahanan terpampang, bahkan tikus, dan serangga menjijikkan tak luput dari penglihatan iris cantik itu.

Sampai pada sel tahanan terdalam yang bahkan lorong selasarnya sudah berlumut; bukti bahwa lorong tersebut hampir tidak pernah dijejaki manusia. Sang _Lady_ sungguh tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat melalui bola sihirnya. Sosok pria berambut pirang terurai lusuh tampak terduduk di sudut sel tahanan dengan kondisi mata dan mulut tertutup, serta kaki terantai dan tangan terikat menyilang di belakang.

"De-Deidara?!"

Nama itu terlafal begitu saja dari bibir si Penasihat Agung Northwind. Asumsi yang telah ia buat semalam terbukti benar, bahwasanya, ada orang dalam yang tengah menebar racun di dalam tubuh kerajaan.

Segera ia beranjak dari kursinya. Sirna sudah sosok tenang dan dingin sang _Lady_ kala kunci kemenangannya telah berada di telapak.

Hinata berjalan tergesa, tak peduli akan sapaan dari pelayan kerajaan yang berpapasan dengannya.

Langkah berdetak perempuan itu terhenti saat sosok pria paruh baya berpakaian khas petinggi militer tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"_My Lord_ ..."

"Mengapa Anda terburu-buru sekali, _My Lady_?" suara Panglima Indra berhasil mengembalikan ketenangan langkah Hinata.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus saya urus saat ini, _My Lord_. Permisi."

Setelah berujar demikian, Hinata kembali pada ketenangannya. Ia berjalan seperti tak memiliki ambisi. Namun, hal tersebut mampu diterjemahkan oleh sosok pria yang telah memenangkan banyak perang demi Northwind.

Indra menatap kepergian Hinata yang terus menjauh dari refleksi iris hitam kelamnya. Ia merogoh saku dari jubah panglima kerajaannya kemudian, berjalan dengan tenang.

.

Begitu dingin dan menguarkan bau basah. Cahaya remang obor hanya menjadi modal utama warna dapat tertangkap penglihatan. Penjara adalah satu-satunya tempat yang paling dihindari oleh penghuni kerajaan, tak sedikit yang mengatakan bahwa sel tahanan _Dungeon_ merupakan neraka dunia kedua setelah altar hukuman mati.

Sesosok pria pirang berpakaian lusuh terduduk dalam kondisi tak berdaya. Tak ada warna yang mampu indra penglihatannya tangkap selain hitam. Namun, pendengarannya masih berfungsi optimal untuk menerka apa yang tengah terjadi dalam radius 10 meter darinya.

_Langkah kaki?_ Ia mendengar jejakkan kaki yang terasa ringan dan perlahan mendekat. Lalu, bunyi besi yang bergesekkan tertangkap gendang telinganya. _Siapa di sana?_ pikir lelaki itu.

Dia dapat merasakan rantai yang menjerat kakinya mengendur dan terlepas. Senyum pria berotak cerdas tersebut terulas implisit, sedikit tersamar oleh remangnya sekitar.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri.

"Ikut aku."

Suara itu begitu tenang, tetapi bisa Deidara ketahui bahwa orang yang tengah memerintahnya ini mengenakan penutup wajah.

Masih dalam kondisi penglihatan terbutakan kain penutup, Deidara mengikuti instruksi lelaki bermasker tersebut. Entah ke mana ia akan dibawa. Namun, pastinya Deidara sudah memiliki sedikitnya lima rencana untuk melarikan diri sejak ia akan dibawa menuju penjara kastel Izarus.

Merasa bahwa dirinya sudah berada di luar sel tahanan, senyum Deidara kian jelas terlihat jika diperhatikan.

_**BUGH!**_

Menggunakan bahu, Deidara menerjang pria yang telah membawanya keluar sel tahanan. Melayangkan tendangan memutar, berusaha mengenai kepala lelaki bermasker tersebut. Namun, dari yang ia rasa, tendangannya justru berhasil ditepis.

Masih belum kehabisan akal, Deidara memberi tipuan untuk melakukan tendangan kaki kanan menuju kepala, tapi kaki kirinya segera menghantam bahu si lawan hingga bunyi 'gedebuk' terdengar. Pria lusuh itu kemudian mengarahkan tumitnya untuk menyerang kepala.

"...?!"

Lagi-lagi prediksinya tak sesuai. Kakinya hanya menyentuh punggung dan sebatas membuat pria bermasker itu tersungkur.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan, segera Deidara berlari meski matanya masih tertutup kain.

Ia menyerempetkan dirinya ke dinding, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk memutus tali di tangannya. Sampai ia merasakan sudut dinding saat berada di persimpangan lorong penjara.  
Deidara segera menggesek tali yang mengunci tangannya dengan sudut dinding, tak peduli tangannya akan terluka.

Usai tali putus, ia langsung menarik penutup matanya.

"_Tch_! Sial!"

Namun ...

"...?!"

... bogem mentah menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat hingga membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang, menabrak dinding.

"Aku tak mengenalmu, Tuan Bermasker! _Tch ... _kau bukan orang suruhan biasa rupanya." Deidara berucap tenang sembari bangkit.

Pria dalam balutan serba hitam di depannya tak kalah tenangnya. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tak ada jawaban yang Deidara dapat.

Dengan sigap keduanya bergerak maju. Dari segi kekuatan, pria pirang itu jelas kalah. Hanya strategi dan pengalaman bertarung yang menjadi modal dia melawan.

Deidara jatuh terjungkal usai mendapat tendangan telak di bahu kirinya. Akan tetapi, tak bisa serta-merta menghapus senyum sinis dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Menarik, sayangnya aku tak ingin tertangkap lagi!" Deidara menerjang lawannya dengan cepat, memberikan pukulan terarah. Namun masih bisa ditepis dan dihindari hingga pria berpenutup wajah itu terpojok.

"Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi!"

Kalimat tersebut begitu saja terlontar dari mulut Deidara yang kemudian mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke kepala lawan, dan memberikan tendangan memutar dengan tumit kaki kiri saat kaki kanannya berhasil ditangkis. Deidara berhasil membuat pria berpenutup wajah terjerembap jatuh.

Pria yang berpakaian ala _ninja_ itu bangkit dari jatuhnya, sayang, orang yang membuatnya terjatuh sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Ia segera berlari sembari mengambil tali bekas ikatan dan penutup mata Deidara untuk menghilangkan barang bukti. Kemudian, laki-laki itu bergegas keluar melakukan pengejaran.

.

Langkah kaki wanita anggun tersebut semakin cepat mendekati pintu utama penjara. Ini adalah kunci kemenangannya untuk mencabut dekret raja.

_"Semoga kita tak bertemu lagi!"_

"Suara siapa itu?"

Kalimat tersebut masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Hinata. Wanita itu segera berlari memasuki area penjara bawah tanah Kastel Izarus, melewati penjaga yang langsung memberikan penghormatan saat kedatangannya.

Suara langkah kaki _Lady_ Hyuuga begitu jelas terdengar. Ia berlari menuju area tergelap penjara kastel. Namun, sesampainya di sana tak ada seorang pun yang berada dalam sel tahanan yang telah ia lihat melalui bola sihirnya.

Hinata menoleh ke lorong kanan dan kiri. Intuisinya tak merasakan satu pun hawa keberadaan. Tempat ini sudah kosong.

Bunyi berdencing menggema ketika cincin sang Lady bertemu muka dengan besi berkarat; sel Kastel Izarus. Ia memukul jeruji itu karena kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa dia keluar?" napasnya sedikit memburu lantaran emosi, tapi ia harus tenang untuk kembali berpikir. "Dibebaskan atau meloloskan diri, yang dicari pasti rute terpendek kan?"

Kaki _Lady_ Hinata bergerak menelusuri lorong di dekat sel tahanan itu. Rute ini adalah yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar bagian belakang. Tempat di mana seseorang dikeluarkan untuk diganjar hukuman mati. Di sana ada lahan kosong yang para penghuni kerajaan sebut, 'gerbang neraka'.

Sampai pada apa yang ia temukan berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Sebuah hal yang menguatkan asumsinya, bila ada orang dalam yang menabur racun untuk Northwind sendiri.

"Bros prajurit kerajaan?" Hinata berucap pelan sembari memungut tanda pengenal prajurit resmi Northwind di belokan lorong tahanan.

Ia mengamati benda itu. Saat ia genggam, bros tersebut sekilas berpendar oleh mantranya.

Sang Lady memejamkan mata, "Ko ..., Ko, siapkan beberapa orang dan lakukan pencarian terhadap pemuda berambut pirang bernama Deidara di kastel ini. Pastikan tak ada yang tahu, termasuk _The Majesty_."

Lewat telepati, Hinata berkomunikasi dengan pengawal loyal keluarga Hyuuga. _Lady _Hinata lalu beranjak keluar untuk melakukan pencarian.

Dirinya tak peduli seberapa berbahaya Deidara, ataupun suruhan orang dalam yang bisa saja menyerangnya bilamana ia menemukan mereka nanti.

.

.

Laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam berdiri di atap sebuah bangunan. Sorot iris jelaganya memandang sekitar yang disinari purnama.

_Di mana? Di mana Deidara sekarang?_

Ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya hingga tuntas. Pria itu melompat dari atap menuju atap bangunan lain.  
Insting tajamnya begitu saja membuat wajahnya menoleh ke arah sebelah kanan. Dapat dilihatnya Deidara tengah melompat dari atap ke atap menuju gerbang utama Kastel Izarus.

Tak membuang waktu, langkah kaki pria itu segera mengejar sosok incarannya. Aksi kejar-kejaran di atap rumah dan pertokoan dalam lingkungan kastel mulai disadari oleh beberapa warga yang kebetulan masih terjaga.

"Brengsek!" umpat Deidara saat pria yang telah ia jatuhkan di penjara tadi rupanya sudah berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Si pengejar mengeluarkan tali yang diikat dengan pemberat. Dia memutarnya kemudian melempar tali tersebut untuk menjerat kaki buruannya.

Tertangkap!

"Sial!" kembali Deidara mengumpat saat dirinya terjatuh, menggelinding dari atap rumah.

"_Ugh_!" Deidara terjungkal. "sakit sekali ..." rasanya, badannya remuk usai terjatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter.

"Bersikap kooperatif lah dan jangan melakukan hal yang sia-sia, atau nyawamu melayang." Suara tenang pria berpenutup wajah itu penuh ancaman. Tak ada yang bisa Deidara perbuat untuk sekarang ini, kecuali menunggu momentum yang tepat guna meloloskan diri lagi. Ya. Hanya perlu menunggu.

"_Kheh_ ... Kau anjing yang sedang merusak rumah majikanmu." Deidara berujar saat tangannya diikat kembali menggunakan tali. Bukan sembarangan ia berkata demikian. Menimbang-nimbang segala hal mengenai situasi ini, dia bisa mengambil asumsi yang cukup runcing pada kenyataan.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Hanya berdua berjalan menuju satu sudut barat Kastel Izarus untuk bersembunyi saat ini. Deidara bersikap kooperatif untuk sekarang, karena dirinya masih ingin bernapas.

Sampai lah mereka pada sebuah bangunan tak terawat yang cukup terisolasi dari keramaian. Atmosfer makin terasa hening. Sebatas bunyi langkah kaki dan suara daun saling bergesekan akibat embusan angin yang terdengar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Deidara berujar ketika dirinya dipaksa duduk di kursi kayu.

"..." Tak ada komunikasi verbal yang diberikan pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Usai mengikat Deidara dengan kursi, dia lantas menyeret kursi tersebut ke dalam ruangan kosong yang sama sekali tak ada perabotan, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintunya dari luar.

Deidara tersenyum saat pintu telah tertutup. Namun tak lama, ia meringis menahan sakit merasakan ada sesuatu yang menancap di pinggang belakangnya.

Dengan tangan masih terikat tali, ia mencoba mengambil sesuatu tersebut. Yang ternyata bagian dari kursi yang lapuk, berbentuk segitiga pipih tak sempurna.

Melihat pinggirannya yang tajam dan sedikit bergerigi, Deidara pikir benda ini bermanfaat meski sudah melukainya.

Ia segera menggesekkan sobekan kayu itu pada tali pengikat dirinya dengan kursi. Sembari mencoba mengikis tali, atensinya beralih ke satu-satunya ventilasi berukuran sangat kecil di ruangan itu.

Tali terlepas.

Lunglai tangan Deidara menjatuhkan sobekan kayu yang baru saja ia anggap dewa penolong.

"SIAAAL!" Deidara mengumpat dengan keras.

Percuma saja tangannya terbebas, nyatanya ia tetap tak dapat keluar dari ruang sialan ini. Lubang kecil itu, hanya muat dilalui kecoa.

"KEPARAT KAU, ANJING NORTHWIND!"

Harusnya Deidara sadar, si pesuruh tersebut tak kan melakukan kesalahan yang sama sampai dua kali.

Akhirnya, pemuda berkuncir itu menyerah. Ruangan yang gelap mengumpulkan segenap rasa lelahnya menjadi kantuk.

Sepi.

Bahkan serangga pun tak berbunyi.

Mungkin, seperti inilah kematian.

.

.

Purnama kian merangkak naik dengan sempurna. Seorang perempuan terus melangkah menyisiri jalanan di sekitarnya. Begitu sunyi, lantaran sebagian besar penduduk telah beristirahat.

Cahaya remang dari dalam rumah penduduk turut membantu sinar bulan menerangi sekitarnya. Sedikit pun tak ada rasa takut menghampiri hati _Lady_ Hinata meski berjalan seorang diri di waktu yang tepat tengah malam. Dia berhenti melangkah, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah bangunan yang ia ketahui merupakan toko roti.

"Bros prajurit kerajaan ..." sembari bermonolog, _lady_ memandangi benda yang wajib dimiliki oleh siapa pun yang telah bersumpah setia pada kerajaan.

Sepasang mata indah perempuan itu memejam. Refleksi riwayat bros tersebut beberapa kali melintas dalam penglihatannya.

_Lady_ Hinata meremas gaunnya. Sedari tadi, ia sulit memercayai ini.

"Kakashi?"

Segala asumsi yang ia pikirkan seketika menguap, manakala pria itu yang lagi-lagi terlihat.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dia suruhan _The Majesty_? Dan _My Lord_ pun tahu Kakashi turut dalam pengejaran penculik Deidara."

Belum ada benang merah yang dapat ditarik untuk menjadi penghubung. Terlalu kusut. Bila Kakashi memang berkhianat, artinya turut mengejar kemarin hanyalah drama? Dan setiap drama pasti ada ...

"..."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Hinata mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan lain.

"Mungkinkah, bros ini dicuri saat Kakashi gagal dalam misi membawa Deidara ke Northwind?"

Namun untuk apa? Untuk mengadu domba Kakashi dengan _The Majesty_ lantaran Kakashi prajurit kepercayaan _The Majesty_?

Drama yang begitu rapi ini hanya didalangi seorang prajurit?

Segala terkaan berbaris dalam benaknya. Asumsi yang membela dan menjatuhkan Kakashi berjejer rapi, tetapi ia harus mengambil keputusan. Sementara ini, jangan berikan kepercayaan dulu pada pria itu.

"_My Lady_."

Perempuan itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Tampak seorang pria tinggi tegap berambut cokelat, dan tiga orang lainnya di belakang lelaki itu memberi hormat pada Hinata.

"Ko?"

"Kami sudah melakukan pencarian ke beberapa tempat yang minim pengawasan di Kastel Izarus, Nona Hinata. Namun kami tidak menemukan Deidara."

"Lanjutkan pencarianmu dalam radius 3 kilometer dari kastil ini."  
Hinata memberikan perintah.

"Nona, izinkan saya secara pribadi mengawal Anda." Ko berujar masih dalam sikap hormatnya. Hinata sedikit menimbang-nimbang, ia lalu memberikan satu anggukan kepada pengawal yang banyak berjasa bagi klan Hyuuga tersebut.

Semuanya segera berpencar untuk melakukan pencarian. Ko dan penasihat kerajaan berjalan menuju barat, lantaran keduanya tahu di sana terdapat bangunan bekas kantor penjaga yang sudah lama dikosongkan, karena posisinya yang tidak strategis dan tertutup dinding kastil.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Ko yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman menyadari adanya bekas keributan di tempat ini, dapat dilihat dari serpihan kecil atap rumah yang berjatuhan.

"Nona Hinata, saya mohon untuk berada di belakang saya. Tempat ini begitu sunyi dan mencurigakan." Pengawal setia itu berujar sembari memberikan pengawasan penuh pada sebuah bangunan tak terawat tepat di sebelah dinding kastel. Insting tajam Ko akan situasi seperti ini sudah terlatih dengan maksimal, tentu ia bisa memperkirakan bahaya yang akan datang.

"Sembunyi!"

Hinata bersembunyi di balik dinding pagar bangunan bekas kantor penjaga, lalu tak lama, seseorang dalam balutan hitam bertudung terlihat berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Sama sekali tak tampak seperti apa paras orang itu, tetapi dapat disimpulkan bahwa dia seorang pria, bila dilihat dari perawakannya.

_Lady_ Hinata dan Ko mengamati pria tersebut yang telah menghilang di balik daun pintu.

Merasa situasi cukup aman, Ko memberikan instruksi kepada _Lady_ Hinata supaya mengikutinya. Mereka memutari bangunan tersebut untuk mencari celah masuk.

Namun_, s_uara keras berhasil menghentikan pergerakan keduanya. Baik _Lady_ maupun sang pengawal terdiam menjadikan pendengaran mereka sebagai satu-satunya media meraup informasi.

"Aku tak tahu apa kesalahan Woodlanders sehingga kalian begitu menginginkan nyawa kami, tapi, menjadi tawanan kalian, bagiku itu lebih buruk!"

Hinata terkejut dengan kalimat tersebut. Terlebih, suara familier yang didengarnya.

Tak salah lagi, ini ... suara Deidara!

Tiba-tiba dari jendela lantai dua, sebuah kursi kayu jatuh begitu saja. Sudah pasti kursi itu dilempar untuk menghancurkan jendela tersebut. Kemudian tampak Deidara yang melompat keluar, bergelinding mendarat dengan lihai, dan diikuti dua orang berpakaian serba hitam. Salah satu tak berpenutup wajah, tetapi akibat minimnya cahaya, paras pria itu tak dapat diidentifikasi.

Baik Deidara, Hinata, Ko, dan kedua orang berpakaian hitam di sana saling memandang.

"_Lady_ Hinata, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Deidara berujar dengan bertepuk tangan. Ada nada sinis dari suaranya.

Namun, Hinata hanya memandanginya dengan tenang.  
Sementara kedua pria berbalut pakaian hitam di sana terdiam dengan salah satunya berada di belakang seolah dilindungi.

Saling memandang-dua pria berbaju hitam lakukan dan mengangguk kemudian.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, pria berpenutup wajah itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau belati bergerigi di bagian tumpulnya, sementara lelaki bertudung di sana berlari menjauh.

"_Kheh_. Akan ada pertarungan seimbang malam ini, tetapi sayang sekali aku tak bisa menontonnya. Selamat tinggal." Deidara berkata, kemudian berlari meninggalkan gedung bekas kantor penjagaan.

"Ko, sebisa mungkin kau tangkap pria berpenutup wajah di sana. Aku akan mengejar Deidara. Ini perintah!"

"No-Nona-!"

Hinata berucap cepat, tanpa menerima sanggahan Ko. Ia langsung bergerak mengejar Deidara yang sudah cukup jauh berlari menuju gerbang Kastel Izarus.

Sementara di depan, pria berambut pirang itu sama sekali tak memelankan langkahnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tak boleh tertangkap lagi, dirinya tak mau kembali menjadi tahanan kerajaan yang dibencinya sampai ke urat nadi.

Tak jauh, sudah terlihat gerbang barat kastel yang menjulang tinggi dengan beberapa penjaga di masing-masing daun pintu.

"Sial!" Dei mengumpat kesekian kali saat dirinya harus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar bisa keluar dari sini.

Namun, mendadak cahaya sewarna langit biru bergerak cepat dari atas, kemudian berubah menjadi sangkar burung berukuran raksasa dan mengurungnya.

"Menyerahlah dan ikut denganku!" perintah sang _Lady_ begitu distansi. Mereka tak lebih dari 10 meter. "aku memiliki wewenang suara untuk tidak mengeksekusimu, jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Dan mengeksekusiku usai aku tak dibutuhkan lagi? Jangan bercanda!" Deidara tampak marah, tidak hanya pada Northwind, tetapi pada seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan yang telah membinasakan kampungnya, membinasakan semua keluarganya.

"Percayalah padaku. Saat ini kau tengah diincar oleh _The Majesty_, bukan soal nyawamu, tetapi soal yang kautahu." Hinata berkata untuk bernegosiasi. Dia yakin bukan nyawa Deidara yang diinginkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Tampak dadanya turun naik akibat napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Denganku, kau akan aman, Dei."

"Jika kau berbohong?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong." Suara sang Lady penuh penekanan. Sorot mata meyakinkan lah yang membuat Deidara akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

Tak berselang lama, ketiga pengawal Klan Hyuuga yang sebelumnya berpencar guna melakukan pencarian datang menghadap Hinata bersamaan.

"Tokuma, segera cari Ko di dekat bangunan bekas kantor penjaga Barat." Langsung saja Hinata memberikan titah kepada salah satu pengawalnya.

Sebentar lagi fajar datang, ia tak boleh membuang waktu untuk segera membawa Deidara ke hadapan Naruto.

Setelah yang ia lihat bahwa benar ada seseorang yang tengah menggerogoti Northwind dari dalam, dia tak boleh lengah lagi.

Deidara segera dibawa oleh kedua pengawal Hyuuga menuju kediaman Klan Hyuuga, untuk melakukan interogasi lebih lanjut tentang apa saja yang menjadi dasar mengapa pria berambut pirang ini diincar oleh si pengkhianat sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Deidara hanya berpura-pura menuruti segala keinginan Hinata. Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai bisa melarikan diri dan benar-benar menghilang untuk kembali membalaskan dendam.

.

.

Hinata menatap matahari di ufuk timur yang mulai terlihat. _Sudah waktunya menemui The Majesty_, pikirnya saat ini. Perempuan itu sama sekali belum beristirahat, begitu pun kedua pengawal dan juga Deidara yang saat ini hanya duduk dengan tangan terikat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Suara Ketukan di pintu menjadi atensi semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Masuklah." Ucap wanita penuh keanggunan itu.

"_My Lady_, Ko berhasil saya temukan dalam kondisi kritis."

Baik Hinata dan kedua pengawal di sana terkejut bukan main, pasalnya, mereka sudah mengetahui bagaimana kapabilitas Ko dalam bertarung.

Sudah pasti pria bertopeng itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, bisa jadi lelaki itu merupakan prajurit berpangkat tinggi yang menjadi tangan kanan si pengkhianat sebenarnya.

_Lady_ Hinata berharap Ko segera sadarkan diri untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam mengenai siapa yang menculik Deidara sebelumnya. Sementara ini, ia harus membawa Deidara ke hadapan Naruto lebih dulu. Mereka harus bersiap-siap, tidak mungkin menemui sang raja dengan penampilan sekacau ini.

.

.

Duduk dengan tenang di singgasana sembari menatap pintu berdaun dua di hadapannya. Sulit untuk menahan rasa sabar usai mendengar utusan dari penasihat kerajaan akan membawa orang yang ia cari ke hadapannya pagi ini.

Dirinya bahkan sudah menyiapkan banyak pertanyaan untuk kakak dari wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Penyesalan juga tentu akan ia katakan saat pertemuan mereka nanti.

Sungguh Naruto sulit sekali menahan kesabarannya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya melihat kedua daun pintu terbuka. Namun, senyum itu begitu saja sirna begitu ia melihat bukan sosok yang dia harapkan yang ada di sana.

"Panglima Indra, Kakashi?" sang raja berujar menyebut nama kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, _My Majesty_." Indra memberi salam dan penghormatan, diikuti Kakashi yang juga memberikan salam hormat kepada _The Majesty_.

"Ada apa Panglima Indra dan Kakashi berkunjung di pagi ini?"

"Apa Anda lupa janji kita semalam untuk berbincang pagi ini?" Indra berkata mengingatkan Naruto perihal janji mereka semalam.

"_Ah_. Maafkan aku melupakannya. Bisakah Anda menunggu sebentar? Ada seseorang yang akan berkunjung sebentar lagi." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit penyesalan.

Indra memberikan anggukan, bahwa tidak apa bila ia harus sedikit menunggu. Namun, dirinya tidak memungkinkan berada di sini bila sang raja sedang berbicara secara pribadi bersama seseorang.

"Selamat pagi, _My Majesty_." Suara feminin begitu saja dapat ketiga pria di sana dengar. Sontak mereka mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu besar berpermadani merah di sana.

Naruto dapat melihat wajah seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Wajah Deidara sungguh mengingatkannya dengan 'Shion'.

Di sebelah Deidara, berdiri Hinata bersama tiga pengawalnya. Mereka terlebih dulu memberi hormat kepada Naruto, lalu pada Panglima Indra.

"Deidara ..." laki-laki di sanggasana itu melafal nama pria berambut pirang gondrong yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tampak nyaman duduk di sana, Naruto." Tak ada sapaan formal maupun salam dari Deidara.

Membuat sosok panglima yang berdiri di sana merasa pria ini sedang menghina rajanya.

"Jaga kesopananmu terhadap _The Majesty_!"

"Tak apa, Panglima Indra." Naruto berkata, lalu menolehkan wajah pada kakak mendiang kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Deidara?" Naruto tak memedulikan sarkasme kakak dari Shion, kekasihnya yang telah binasa bersama warga Woodlands yang lain. Dia mencoba mengerti bagaimana perasaan lelaki itu.

"Kau tak perlu menanyakan kabarku. Kurasa kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana kabarku saat ini, Naruto.  
Kau dikelilingi orang-orang bertangan dingin yang pandai menggali informasi. Sekarang biarkan aku bertanya, bagaimana rasanya duduk di singgasanamu? Sementara satu desa telah luluh lantak bersama adikku, keluargaku, teman-temanku?!" Deidara sulit mengendalikan diri. Emosinya sudah meletup-letup memuntahkan kenangannya. Ia berujar tenang, tetapi cukup sinis.

"Bu-bukan aku yang membinasakan Woodlands, Deidara. Sungguh."

"Bila bukan kau. Ke mana kau saat Woodland dimusnahkan hanya karena wabah yang membuat orang menjadi saling memakan satu sama lain?! Kau adalah raja!"

"..." Naruto terdiam, emosinya kembali memuncak lantaran dirinya juga tak ingin Woodlands menghilang, tak ingin Shion-cintanya meregang nyawa di sana.

"Mengapa, Naruto?! Jawab pertanyaanku!" suara Deidara meninggi menuntut jawab.

"..." tak ada yang mampu Naruto katakan, meski sejak awal ia sangat ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada mantan calon kakak iparnya ini.

"Kau sungguh berbeda dengan Yang Mulia Minato, padahal kau anaknya. Aku yakin jika mendiang Raja Minato masih ada, dia pasti bisa mengatasi masalah di Woodland tanpa perlu pembantaian! Bahkan untuk menguasai Northeast seperti yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang, hanya perlu berdiplomasi saja beliau pasti bisa."

"..."

"Sungguh aku ingin sekali tertawa meski perasaanku sudah hancur bersama Woodlands saat mengetahui dekretmu, Naruto. Kau tak lebih dari anak-anak yang sakit hati dan menaruh dendam pada risiko penyelesaian masalah besar." Deidara berucap penuh emosi. Matanya teralihat berkaca-kaca.

Tak hanya Naruto. Semua yang ada di sana turut diam. Hinata, gadis itu ikut tercubit karena menjadi orang di balik hangusnya menjadi abu desa subur itu. Lalu Naruto. Ia merasa menjadi orang tak berguna karena tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"Menghina _The Majesty_, dan menghina mendiang raja." Indra mendesis penuh emosi. Ia tampak menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya. Pria itu marah lantaran rajanya dan Yang Mulia Minato dihina begitu saja.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana wajah Yang Mulia Minato saat mengetahui putranya memimpin kerajaan yang dicampur dengan perasaan pribadinya. Sayang sekali, dia sudah mati ..."

"MENGHINA RAJA DAN MENGHINA MENDIANG RAJA ADALAH HUKUMAN MATI! KAKASHI!" Panglima Indra murka.

Tanpa basa-basi Kakashi langsung bergerak menyayat leher Deidara menggunakan belati miliknya.

"-_ohokrrk_ ..."

Netra Hinata membelalak. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Seakan dalam satu tarian napas.

Pria itu langsung terjatuh dengan darah mengucur deras dari lehernya.

Kakashi mengeksekusi mati Deidara.

"De-Deidara ..." Naruto tak kalah terkejut.

"Ru-mahku ... Wood-lands ..." Terbata Deidara mengucap itu. Ia menatap Hinata. Air matanya tampak berlinang sembari bibirnya melafal kata yang tak dapat didengar. Seperti kata, _pem-bo-hong_ ...

_Lady_ Hinata seperti dihunjam pedang tepat di jantungnya. Memalingkan muka, perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Ia turut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Deidara. Ia sadar hanya omong besar saat berkata dapat menjamin nyawa pria itu. Ketika menunduk, tanpa sengaja sepasang iris lavendel pucatnya memandang belati bersimbah darah milik Kakashi. Seketika, perasaan familier menyergap batinnya.

Belati itu ... belati bergerigi di bagian tumpul yang sangat mirip dengan pisau belati milik pria berjubah hitam yang ditemuinya semalam, bersamaan dengan ditemukannya Deidara. Pria yang juga melukai Ko.

Hinata langsung menatap Kakashi. Sorotnya menajam, tidak disadari oleh lelaki itu.

_Siapakah kau sebenarnya, Kakashi?_

_Apakah dia benar komplotan dari tentara hitam yang menculik Deidara waktu itu?_

_Apakah dia juga benar pria yang ku temui dini hari tadi?_

Kecurigaan penasihat kerajaan terhadap salah satu pion terbaik militer Northwind semakin bertambah, melihat tidak adanya bros prajurit di dada zirah yang dikenakan Kakashi.

Hinata tertunduk. Kali ini, benang merah kusut itu mulai menemukan jalannya untuk dapat ditarik menjadi lurus.

Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, seolah tak menyadari apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, bersikap biasa dan menyugesti dirinya agar tidak segera melontarkan banyak pertanyaan saat ini. Ia harus berkepala dingin demi memikirkan semua fragmen yang perlahan harus ia satukan menjadi sebuah jawaban.

Demi Northwind. Ya, semua masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, akan segera ia bongkar.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Ditulis oleh BakaDimDim dan diekstrak oleh Kimonoz

Selamat membaca


	10. Chapter 10

Surya baru merangkak sepenggalah saat dua eksistensi itu terlibat perang bisu. Si pria berambut putih marasa risi kala iris senada warna rambutnya menatap dengan intens, seolah ingin menghakiminya atas perbuatan yang baru ia lakukan.

_Lady_ Hinata tidak berhak memberi hukum atau pengadilan apa pun. Lagi pula, apa yang ia lakukan adalah perintah dari panglima. Semua sudah benar, semua sesuai jalur dan tak melanggar.

"Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan hingga repot-repot memanggil saya secara pribadi, _Lady_?" Kakashi menyoja memberi hormat.

Sang _lady_ sekilas menaikkan dagu. Tangan kirinya elegan menekuk di depan dada; masih dengan sorot mata yang enggan lepas dari paras berbalut masker di hadapannya. Ia harus berucap dengan tenang agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ada sejumlah hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Kakashi. Tentang kejadian-kejadian tak mengenakkan di kerajaan kita belakangan ini ..." _Lady_ membuang napasnya pelan. Tangan kirinya turun, rautnya terlihat lebih sendu dari yang tadi. Ia berusaha melanjut kalimatnya, "... termasuk kau yang tiba-tiba mengeksekusi Deidara tanpa persetujuan yang mulia."

"..."

"Bukankah kau tahu bagaimana _my majesty _sangat menginginkan pemuda itu?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Saya hanya menjalankan perintah, _Lady_." Sedari obrolan dibuka, Kakashi seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan Hinata. Ia lebih banyak menunduk, atau memalingkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

"Perintah siapa? Pemegang kendali tertinggi di sana adalah _the majesty_, dan kau melompati batas itu. Apa kau tidak sadar?" nada bicara Hinata sedikit meninggi meski tidak terlalu kentara.

Untuk Kakashi yang notabene hafal bagaimana sifat _Lady_ Northwind ini, ia bisa tahu bila sekarang Hinata kurang dapat mengontrol emosinya. Untuk itu, ia harus terlihat yang sebaliknya.

Kakashi mengambil napas. Matanya memejam dan badannya membungkuk sedikit.

"Maafkan saya bila itu seperti melangkahi, tetapi keputusan Panglima Indra saya rasa sudah tepat. Raja adalah simbol negara, _Lady_. Saya tidak bisa melihat negara yang saya junjung tinggi dihina dengan keji. Bahkan kematian tidak mampu menebus harga diri raja yang terlanjur ia jatuhkan." Kakashi mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu di luar tugasmu, Kakashi!"

"Bukankah Anda juga tidak meminta izin kepada raja saat hendak menghanguskan Woodlands? Maaf bila lancang, tetapi Anda lah yang jauh lebih dulu melangkahi kuasa raja dari siapa pun."

Mentah-mentah Hinata menelan emosinya. Kakashi sukses mendidihkan darahnya sampai titik terpanas.

Mengembuskan napas, "Baiklah ..." Hinata sadar ia tidak boleh berucap dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi. Semuanya harus terlihat stabil.

"..." Ia membuka tangannya yang tanpa sadar mengepal, lantas kembali menatap Kakashi. Lagi-lagi, irisnya tak dapat mengelak untuk tidak menatap tempat di mana seharusnya bros tanda prajurit itu berada. Bros dari perunggu dengan ukiran bulan sabit berwarna emas.

Sadar _Lady_ Hinata memandanginya, Kakashi berniat undur diri lebih cepat.

"Jika sudah tak ada hal lain yang ingin Anda tanyakan, saya mohon izin untuk keluar lebih dulu."

Hinata menyambut permohonan Kakashi dengan sekali anggukan. Setelahnya, pemuda berambut uban itu terlihat berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Belum sampai di pintu, tiba-tiba Hinata memotong langkahnya.

"_Ah_, aku lupa ..." ya, dia sengaja.

Kakashi pun kembali menghadap Hinata dari posisinya.

"Aku melihat kau melupakan brosmu, Kakashi. Selalu pakai dan jaga itu. Karena bros tersebut adalah lambang kau menjadi bagian benteng yang melindungi negara ini." Ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

Tampak sekali ekspresi Kakashi yang seketika berubah. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama lantaran ia kembali pamit dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Dari jauh, _Lady_ Hinata terus memandanginya. Dengan menggenggam bros yang baru ia ambil dari saku gaunnya, yang seharusnya dimiliki lelaki itu.

_Kakashi, sampai kapan kau akan lari? _Batin Hinata.

...

Kereta kuda berhenti di pelataran istana. Seorang pengawal bergegas membuka pengait pintu kereta, dan mempersilakan _lady_ junjungannya turun menapaki karpet merah yang langsung terhubung dengan pintu utama Kastil Izarus.

Pintu megah berornamen emas segera dibuka oleh dua prajurit yang selalu siaga di sana 24 jam secara bergiliran. Sang _lady_ masuk. Mukanya amat lelah. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Tidak, sebenarnya sejak pulang dari Northeast lah banyak hal yang membuat otaknya seperti diperas.

Siang ini saja, para tetua perkumpulan penyihir kembali mengajaknya bertemu untuk duduk bersama membahas dekret raja yang sampai sekarang masih ia usahakan. Ujungnya, ia didesak untuk menuntaskan dilema ini dalam waktu paling lambat seminggu ke depan. Sedikit gila dan memaksa. Apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perangai raja mereka?

Hinata menebah dada. Untung ia berhasil membawa Deidara ke hadapan raja, meski berujung peristiwa tragis. Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit membantu negoisasinya nanti dengan Naruto tidak sealot sebelumnya.

_Lady_ Hyuuga menyusuri selasar istana. Gaun beludrunya yang panjang menyapu lantai marmer sepanjang ia berjalan.

Matahari baru tergelincir di ufuk barat saat ia tiba. Warna merah tersisa di angkasa sebelum berganti dengan hitam yang sempurna. Lampu-lampu dinding dihidupkan. Bara kecil menyinari taman yang berseberangan langsung dengan selasar. Bunga krisan putih tampak mekar di sana, menjadi satu-satunya warna yang berbeda di tengah dominan gerbera merah kesukaan mendiang ratu.

Hinata yang sadar sejak awal berjalan sendirian, mendengar langkah yang makin lama makin dekat.

Tepatnya di belokan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan bagian tengah istana dengan taman, Hinata melihat Kakashi berjalan terburu-buru.

Saat mereka berpapasan, pemuda itu sebatas memberi penghormatan padanya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

"..."

Yang membuat Hinata salah fokus adalah, bros bulan sabit yang sudah Kakashi kenakan lagi. Padahal bros milik lelaki itu masih ada di tangannya, dan untuk mendapatkan tanda pengenal prajurit yang baru, tentu tidak asal meminta lagi dengan alasan hilang. Ada serangkaian proses yang tak mudah, bahkan tak jarang mereka disuruh mencarinya sampai ketemu, atau diusir dari istana dan dihapus dari pasukan pertahanan negara.

Sejauh yang ia tahu, Panglima Indra adalah sosok yang tak pernah mengkhianati peraturan. Meski itu bawahannya, orang kepercayaan raja sekali pun, ia tidak mungkin meloloskan Kakashi tanpa hukuman.

Mata Hinata menyipit. Ia memandang punggung Kakashi yang makin lama terlihat kian jauh.

Hinata kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, segudang asumsi berjajar di kepala sudah merangsek minta dituangkan di atas perkamen rahasianya.

...

Burung hantu berkukuk di jendela menemani jemari lentik itu menari di atas selembar perkamen yang sudah penuh coretan tinta berwarna perak. Tulisannya timbul, menyala, lalu hilang.

_Lady_ Hinata menggulung rambutnya. Beberapa helai yang luput tampak rebah di lehernya. Cahaya lilin di atas meja membuat keringat yang menetesi pelipisnya sekilas berkilat. Gaun beludru super berat telah putri Hiashi itu tanggalkan, berganti kain tipis berbahan sutera dan terasa dingin.

Hinata menulis segala stigmanya tentang Kakashi. Mungkinkah, dia duri yang selama ini menancap di kerajaan? Yang sedari awal mencoba mengadu dombanya dengan _the majesty? _Dalang di balik munculnya tentara hitam? Juga penyerangan malam itu hanya pura-pura yang semata untuk memojokkan eksistensinya. Tetapi, bukankah saat itu Kakashi juga terluka?

Ingatan Hinata melayang pada adu kekuatan dengan tentara hitam di malam sebelumnya. Jika Kakashi memang sangat menginginkan Deidara, lantas untuk siapa? Padahal orang pertama yang mengutusnya ke Woodlands adalah _the majesty_ sendiri.

"Bros ini ...?" Hinata memandangi bros Kakashi yang masih ia simpan. Ingatannya sejenak beralih pada belati bergirigi yang digunakan Kakashi untuk menyembelih Deidara pagi tadi.

"Ada berapa belati yang mirip dengan itu di dunia?"

Bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan belati orang yang membuat Ko kritis.

Sepertinya, Hinata sudah tahu darimana ia akan memulai penyelidikan.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Northeast semenjak negara di semenanjung timur ini jatuh ke tangan rumpunnya. Penjagaannya lebih ketat. Namun hal tersebut tak cukup membuat Port Pickerel Bay kehilangan peminat. Pelabuhan ini justru semakin ramai didatangi saudagar-saudagar dari seluruh dunia.

Hinata menyentak tali pelana kuda putih yang ia tunggangi menuju jalanan sempit tak jauh dari bandar. Menelusuri pasar tradisional yang semuanya berjualan buah. Jalanan kecil menuntunnya pada bangunan tua yang didominasi bata merah timbul, dengan plakat menggantung tepat di atas pintu; _Under Sword_, di sana Hinata berhenti.

"Kedaiku tak menyediakan teh, Nona." Suara berat menyambut langkah kaki Hinata. Pemilik iris bulan tersebut tolah-toleh mencari sumber suara yang rupanya datang dari balik meja tinggi dengan tumpukan senjata yang sangat banyak.

Hinata menghampiri pria besar dengan luka codet di wajah itu. Ia menyoja memperlihatkan keanggunannya.

"Tak perlu bersikap formal di tempat yang kumuh. _Kheh_ ... ada-ada saja bangsawan zaman sekarang."

"_Hum_, _Sir_ Nicholas, apa saya mengganggu?" Hinata duduk di kursi bulat yang terbuat dari kayu. Kursi yang biasa ada di bar. Sepertinya, benda ini memang ditujukan untuk hal yang sama.

Tiga menit duduk, Hinata diabaikan.

Lima menit duduk, ia masih belum diajak bicara.

Sepuluh menit duduk ... Hinata mulai meremas gaunnya. Senyumnya terulas lebar. Tak ia sangka _Sir_ Nicholas lebih apatis dari gaungnya. Hinata benar-benar merasa dianggap tak lebih dari nyamuk yang berdengung. Atensi Nicholas si 'Blacksmit' konstan pada pedang panjang yang sedang ia pipihkan.

_Tempat ini adalah nomor satu bila seseorang menginginkan informasi soal senjata_. Begitu yang _Lord_ Indra katakan dulu.

"_Sir_?"

"Kenapa orang-orang Northwind sangat tidak suka bila aku menganggur sih?"

Jantung Hinata seolah baru ditekan agar berdegub lebih kencang.

"_Lady_ Hyuuga, Putri Penasihat Agung _Lord_ Hiashi dari Northwind. Untuk apa Anda singgah di tempat kumuh ini?"

.

"Aku menjual pedang. Bukan informasi."

Hinata merapatkan jemarinya. Ruangan _Sir_ Nicholas terasa panas karena pria itu sedang melebur pedangnya di atas bara api.

Besi yang sudah empuk kemudian dipipihkan sampai mencapai ketebalan yang ia inginkan.

"Kalian orang-orang merepotkan. Dan Northwind sama sekali tak mau rugi." Kata-kata _Sir_ Nicholas memancing kurva tertarik di kedua sudut bibir Hinata. Jelas Panglima Indra tak kan menyiakan kesempatan setelah berhasil mengakuisisi kemiliteran Northeast. Dia merebut seluruh persenjataan mereka, mengubahnya sesuai standar militer Northwind. Pantas kedai si pandai besi ini menjadi serupa gudang persenjataan.

"Menurut Anda, jika aku menolak apa mereka akan membunuhku?"

Hinata menelengkan kepala, meraih sebilah belati dan mengusap badan belati tersebut dengan jari telunjuk. "Ada banyak hal yang menyebabkan seseorang diganjar hukuman mati. Mungkin itu termasuk ..." senyum Hinata mendapat balasan gidikan dari _Sir_ Nicholas.

"_Sir_, saya ingin membuat yang seperti ini dengan gerigi. Apa Anda bisa?"

Si pandai besi menatap belati yang dipegang Hinata.

"Dari dulu saya ingin memiliki senjata yang unik dan baru pertama dibuat. _Hehehe_ ... bagian ujung yang runcing, bibir pedang yang tajam, lalu punggung bergerigi. Tiga mata pada satu senjata. Itu terlihat hebat bukan?"

"Apa yang ingin Anda ketahui?" jawaban _Sir_ Nicholas cukup mengejutkan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Sepertinya saya memang kurang pandai bersandiwara."

"..."

"Benda yang seperti saya inginkan tadi, pernah ada yang memesan 'kan?"

...

Suara tapal kuda membelah siang terik di hutan bambu perbatasan Northeast dengan Northwind.

_Ada banyak orang mengunjungi tokoku. Aku lupa wajahnya satu per satu._

Saat angin bertiup, batang-batang bambu saling beradu menghasilkan suara mirip tiupan seruling.

Setapak panjang yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh dua orang ini ia belah sendirian, melaju dengan cepat menuju ibukota Tanah Utara.

_Hanya orang-orang yang dekat dengan senjata yang memesan senjata. Pedagang bubur tidak butuh pisau untuk berjualan._

_Mungkin lebih dari satu. Aku tidak tahu apakah di luar sana juga ada yang membuatnya._

Hinata semakin yakin dengan kesimpulannya. Belati itu milik Kakashi.

Sial betul. Si serigala selama ini tangan kanan raja sendiri. Membuat tatanan kerajaan pincang. Dengan sengaja mengadu domba ia dengan raja, dan drama penculikan di malam itu, semua semata-mata ingin membuatnya terlihat bersalah.

_Dia memburu Deidara untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan saat aku yang membawa Deidara ke hadapan raja, ia membunuhnya agar nama Hyuuga Hinata tetap terlihat kotor._

Hinata meremat kuat tali pelana kuda putihnya. Nyaris putus.

Baginya, Kakashi tak termaafkan. Dia mungkin menjilat panglima hingga dapat bros pengganti dengan mudah. Cukup kelalaiannya menjaga sang raja, ia tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi mencuci otak gurunya.

Sebuah anak panah melesat-menancap di kaki kuda putih yang Hinata tunggangi. Melumpuhkan kuda bersurai cokelat itu saat melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Hinata terperosok. Ia jatuh dari kuda dan tubuhnya terpental menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Gaun biru benhurnya kotor oleh debu. Pipinya lebam membiru. Lengannya terluka.

Iris perak itu mencoba bangkit. Saat ia sadar, puluhan anak panah sudah melesat dari angkasa hendak menghujaninya.

Pertahanan ia buat. Mantra terapal tujuh kata. Kaca biru muncul membentengi serupa payung transparan yang berkali-kali lebih besar.

Kaca biru itu luruh menjadi asap ketika semua anak panah yang coba dihunjam ke dirinya terpental. Hinata memasang posisi siaga.

"Siapa di sana?!"

Hening, kecuali gemeresik daun bambu ditiup sang angin. Hinata mendecih. Jangan harap bisa bermain-main dengannya.

Kaki Hinata menghentak bumi, merasakan pergerakan dari setiap rambatan yang tercipta. Langkah semut, daun yang terjatuh, dan ... beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya pohon bambu.

Hinata merapatkan tangan, membentuk formasi segitiga terbalik.

Seketika, orang-orang yang bersembunyi di balik bambu-bambu itu terdorong dengan paksa ke depan. Tubuh mereka menabrak apa saja yang dilalui dan berkumpul membentuk lingkaran menghadap Hinata.

Semuanya mengaduh memegangi perutnya.

"Tentara hitam?" belum gumaman Hinata selesai, jarum kecil entah darimana datangnya menancap di bahu kiri gadis mungil itu. Sepertinya, jarum tersebut dibaluri racun yang dengan cepat melumpuhkan persendian. Hinata tak dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Ia terjatuh meski kesadarannya masih penuh.

"_Aakh_-" sebuah tali ia rasa mengikat tangannya dengan kuat ke belakang. Beberapa kali mencoba sihir meloloskan diri, tetapi tetap gagal. Tali itu kiranya sudah dimantrai.

"Hari ini kau tamat, Hyuuga." Suara laki-laki yang tak ia kenali terkesan mengejek. Penghinaan terbesar adalah, kepalanya yang diinjak seakan dia sudah menjadi bangkai dan siap dibuang.

Beberapa orang menyentuh tubuhnya. Melemparnya ke dalam kereta barang, selanjutnya, hanya suara langkah kuda dan sayup-sayup tawa yang terdengar.

Kereta kuda ini ditutup rapat sehingga Hinata tak dapat melihat apa pun.

.

.

Kala genta pada menara kastil Izarus dibunyikan, penduduk Northwind sudah terlelap dalam tidur. Lampu-lampu dimatikan. Pemukiman berubah menjadi ladang gelita tempat kunang-kunang menari. Sesekali, gonggongan anjing terdengar menyalak; biasa karena ada hewan lain yang melintas di depannya.

Mata si pria Otsutsuki entah kenapa belum kehilangan kesegaran. Harusnya, lelah menggerogoti raga tuanya usai seharian bekerja. Mengantuk, bukan malah begadang sambil terus memperhatikan paras sang rembulan.

Tirai dari sutera ia sibak. Jendela ia buka perlahan. Membiarkan angin malam bersua dengan ruangannya yang telah dihangatkan oleh perapian.

Mata obsidiannya terarah pada pintu gerbang istana. Atensinya fokus. Ia masih menunggu, berharap pintu setinggi lima meter itu terbuka dan manampakkan sosok gadis kecil yang sudah ia anggap putri sendiri.

"_My Lady_ ..."

Gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Bahkan hari ini sang panglima sudah  
berulang kali membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu mengintip sejenak kamar sang murid yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja dengan pot bunga besar.

Ia berharap mendengar suara gadis itu dari dalam sana.

Tidak biasanya jika bepergian jauh Hinata tidak meminta izin.

.

.

"Makan!"

Nasi di atas piring plastik disodorkan pada Hinata melalui celah kecil sel tempatnya ditawan.

Seperti belum makan berhari-hari, ia langsung menerkam nasi yang sedikit berbau tersebut, dan memakannya dengan lahap meski tangannya tidak bisa digunakan untuk mengambil. Ya, membuka ikatan tali pergelangan tangan Hinata berarti bunuh diri. Tentu saja mereka tak mau mengambil risiko.

Makan seperti hewan liar dan melupakan segala _tetek-bengek_ sikap kebangsawan. Hinata mendekati jeruji sel, seseorang menarik dagunya, menuangkan minuman yang membuat ia tersedak karena masuk ke lubang hidung.

Penampilan gadis itu sudah tak memperlihatkan dia _Lady_ Hyuuga Hinata sang Penasihat Agung. Gaunnya telah diganti baju tawanan. Kakinya kotor dan terluka. Luka di lengannya sudah mengering, tetapi lebam di pipi dan tubuhnya masih belum hilang sampai hari ini; hari keempat pasca penculikan.

Si pria bertudung hitam terlihat puas mendapati gadis tawanannya hancur. Cara terbaik membunuh musuh adalah membiarkan mereka membunuh dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya bertugas membuat Hinata depresi. Selebihnya, biar gadis itu yang melakukan dengan tangannya.

Si pria berpakaian serba hitam meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Ia mengambil perkamen cokelat yang ia temukan dalam tas punggung Hinata, hendak menyerahkannya pada seseorang.

.

.

_Kastel Izarus,_

"Apa si Keparat Hyuuga itu sudah menemukan istana baru dan mengabdi di sana?!"

Dari ruang kerjanya, iris senada lautan itu memandang Panglima Indra yang tunduk dengan menumpukan sebelah lututnya di lantai.

Suara menggelegar sang raja membuat orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut ketakutan. Bagaimana _the Majesty_ tidak murka, si Penasihat Agung yang katanya mengabdikan diri untuk negara absen selama seminggu penuh. Bolos rapat-rapat penting, tak hadir dalam jamuan makan, dan minggu ini, belum melakukan _afternoon tea_ dengannya.

"Telepati yang saya lakukan terus-menerus gagal, _My Majesty_. Bola sihir juga tidak bisa menemukannya. Sepertinya ada benteng sihir yang membuat pandangan saya terbatas."

Dengan segala kekacauan ini, Hinata harus ada untuk membereskan semua. Di beberapa tempat pecah pemberontakan. Para penyihir tak segan memertontonkan aksi sihir mereka di depan umum.

"Temukan Hinata. Kau harus menyeret dia kembali, Panglima!"

"Dengan sepenuh hati, _My Majesty_. Pantang bagi saya kembali sebelum perintah Anda terpenuhi."

.

.

.

"Dekret tak bisa menyegel kekuatan kami!"

"Jangan memancing kemarahan penyihir. Seribu batalion kalian dapat kami lumpuhkan dalam satu kedipan!"

"Penyihir adalah benteng kasat mata negeri ini. Kalian pikir kenapa Northwind mampu terus bertahan, _hah_?!"

Demo besar-besaran di muka kastil Izarus. Puluhan penyihir melayangkan protes. Jika diabaikan, mereka mengancam akan menghancurkan gerbang istana dengan kekuatan mereka.

Ratusan prajurit sudah siaga. Dari puncak menara kastil, Kakashi telah siap mengomando.

Sementara itu di pinggiran kota, para penyihir yang lain mensabotase wilayah perbatasan. Beberapa penjaga disekap. Pos jaga dibakar. Mereka mengirimkan surat yang bisa terbang sendiri ke istana.

Di sebuah kedai kopi, seorang barista bahkan menyeduh kopi dengan bantuan sihir untuk melayani tamu. Tak ada gurat ketakutan dari rautnya. Justru, yang bertamulah yang terlihat berkeringat.

.

.

"Tuanku!"

Indra menarik tali pengendali kudanya. Seketika, kuda kekar itu berhenti.

Tangan para prajurit spontan membekap hidung. Bau amonia yang pekat masih tercium meski mereka mengenakan kain penutup wajah.

Berbeda dengan para prajurit yang enggan mendekat, Panglima Indra justru turun dari kudanya dan mendekati bangkai kuda putih yang tergeletak satu meter di hadapan mereka. Menurutnya, kuda yang mulai membusuk itu sangat familier.

Di badan kuda berurai cokelat tersebut mulai ditumbuhi belatung. Dari kaki yang membiru, Indra dapat menebak apa penyebab kematiannya. Racun dari jarum kecil yang masih menancap.

"_My Lady_ ..."

Indra mencium cincin bertahtakan permata yang melingkari jari tengah tangan kanannya. Membentuk kepulan asap yang memunculkan kupu-kupu putih bersayap lebar.

"Terbang dan bimbinglah kami ..."

Sesaat, kupu-kupu tersebut terbang rendah dan berlabuh pada kepala kuda putih yang sudah menjadi bangkai. Lalu, sayap keemasannya mulai terbang tinggi.

Indra buru-buru menaiki kudanya. Disusul para prajurit yang menciptakan suara lari kuda seirama.

"Tunggu aku, _Lady_ ..." Batin sang Panglima.

.

.

"Mungkinkah _Lady_ Hinata ada di tempat ini?"

Indra memberi titah kepada pasukannya untuk tak banyak bicara. Tangan yang diacungkan ke atas cukup membuat atmosfer di halaman bangunan tua yang sebagian runtuh ini mendadak hening. Suara dapat membuat eksistensi mereka disadari musuh. Hal yang sangat terlarang dalam dunia perang.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Panglima ..." Seorang prajurit menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Indra turun dari kuda, dan kupu-kupu putih itu masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Dari iris obsidiannya yang dapat menerawang ke balik tebalnya dinding, Indra tak melihat seorang pun penjaga. Tempat ini seperti sengaja ditinggalkan. Antara mereka ceroboh, atau percaya bahwa ini tempat paling rahasia di Northeast.

"Masuk." Indra memberi titah yang selanjutnya. Para pengawal seolah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Segera berlari membukakan jalan bagi junjungannya.

Bangunan yang mereka masuki menyerupai bekas gereja dengan kubah tinggi berhias lukisan malaikat-malaikat kecil bersayap. Didominasi kaca berwarna biru dan bata merah yang belum dipoles. Mungkin sebelum hancur, bangunan ini baru setengah jadi. Namun sungguh, ini bukan bagian korban bisu dari peperangan Northwind dan Northeast beberapa waktu lalu. Bangunan ini ... baru pertama Indra menginjaknya.

"_Lady_!"

Teriakan seorang prajurit menyadarkan Indra dari fragmen-fragmen kecil yang sesaat melintas di kepalanya. Melihat murid kesayangannya dalam keadaan yang tak semestinya, seketika darah Indra mendidih. Ia bersumpah demi Dewa yang sudah membuat Northwind berjaya, akan mencabut nyawa siapa saja yang sudah membuat sang _Lady_ seperti ini.

Tangan Indra gupuh menggapai rantai yang membelenggu pergelangan kaki putri kesayangannya. Matanya memanas. Hatinya tercubit, lebih sakit dari luka yang pernah ia dapat di medan pertempuran.

"_My Lady_ ... _My Lady_!"

Mantra membuat besi berkarat yang mengunci pergerakan Hinata mencair. Tangan kekar itu menggapai pipi gembil yang dulu terasa sangat halus dan kini berubah kusam. Iris jelaganya menatap bingkai lavendel pucat yang terlihat kosong.

"_My Lady_ ...?"

"... _My Lord_," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Kita akan pulang. Kita pulang, Lady."

Indra mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Membopongnya keluar bangunan menuju kuda mereka.

.

.

.

Ada dengus keluar dari setiap embus napasnya. Langkahnya bergerak lebih cepat, sampai-sampai prajurit yang mengawalnya dari singgasana kesulitan mengekor.

Mata pria itu memerah. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin mendengar pembelaan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan si penasihat Northwind usai seminggu kabur dari istana.

"HINATA!"

Tanpa menunggu para prajurit bertindak, Naruto membuka sendiri pintu kamar gadis itu. Suaranya menggema. Membuat sang panglima yang tengah menuangkan air di atas nakas menoleh.

"... _My Majesty_?"

Tak menjawab, satu-satunya fokus adalah perempuan yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tiba-tiba Naruto berlari mendekat dan menarik leher gaun Hinata.

"Kau mau kabur, _hah_?!"

Tak memedulikan kondisi gadis itu, tarikan Naruto justru semakin kuat.

"Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"_My-My Majesty_ ...!"

Indra mencoba memenangkan Naruto dengan hendak memegang bahunya. Namun, lelaki itu menepis.

Naruto justru menarik dagu Hinata.

"Memar ini ... di mana kau mendapatkannya? Apa aku pernah mengizinkanmu terluka?!"

Suara Naruto kian menggelegar. Menciptakan aura mencekam, sekelam badai di awal hari.

"Jawab pertanyaanku atau aku tidak akan pernah mencabut dekretku! SIAPA KEPARAT YANG SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN PENASIHAT AGUNG NEGERI INI?!"

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Cerita ditulis oleh aazmie, dan direvisi oleh Kimonoz.

Maaf menunggu lama😂😂 selamat membaca❤️❤️❤️


	11. Chapter 11

"Jawab pertanyaanku atau aku tidak akan pernah mencabut dekretku! SIAPA KEPARAT YANG SUDAH MEMPERMALUKAN PENASIHAT AGUNG NEGERI INI?!"

Narutomemekik dengan geraman tertahan. Tanggannya gemetar meski dirinya terlihat cukup tenang.

Ia marah. Murka. Bajingan mana yang berani melangkahi kuasanya dengan menyentuh Hinata-nya? _Tidak ada yang boleh melukai Hinata selain aku. Akulah yang akan membunuh gadis itu_. Kiranya, itulah yang Naruto pikir.

Alih-alih menjawab, Naruto malah mendapati gadis tersebut menepis tangannya. "... mencabut?" dengan pandangan teramat terluka, tetapi Naruto tahu bahwa kalimat yang akan gadis Hyuuga itu muntahkan sangat tidak koherensif.

Panglima Indra yang sejak tadi geram dengan tingkah Naruto menyela. Berharap sang raja tidak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Hinata sedang dalam pemulihan. Gadis itu harus banyak istirahat. Bukan malah terjebak permainan tikus dan kucing atas keegoisan mereka masing-masing.

"My Majesty, kalau boleh saya berpendapat, untuk sementara _Lady_ Hinata biarkan dulu beristirahat. Mohon maaf bila ini terdengar lancang. Dalam situasi seperti sekarang, putri masih harus menenangkan dirinya agar semua terlihat jernih."

"_My Lords_, hentikan ..." Hinata mengambil posisi duduk. Memperbaiki letak selimut di pangkuannya, ia menatap Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan angkuh. Menarik napas, Hinata berpikir, kapan pria ini bakal memasang wajah manis yang ramah seperti dulu?

"Apa Anda yakin, bahkan jika aku menjawabnya, akankah sesuatu bisa berubah?" _Ya, tepat seperti itu. _Tepat seperti yang tidak dia inginkan. Hyuuga—_maksudnya—_Hinataharusnya mengiba. Meminta pengampunan atas nyawa para penyihir Northwind.

Namun, dia tidak akan mengatakan apa pun meski mata rembulannya berbicara lebih banyak, bahkan jika pria di depannya ini berniat melubangi jantungnya untuk mati dalam satu tikaman.

Hinata melanjutkan, "Di antara mencari tahu siapa yang telah membuat penasihat lalai ini menjadi seperti ini, dengan mencabut apa yang telah Anda kemukakan, jawabannya tentu sudah Anda ketahui."

Naruto termangu beberapa saat. Baru sadar, bahwa dia mengizinkan Hinata membaca pikirannya meski hanya lima detik. Dan dalam kurun sesingkat itu, gadis itu berhasil memutar arah, berbalik menikamnya.

"Kau ... menantangku?" nada suaranya akhirnya terkontrol, tetapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa dia tengah muntab.

"Mana berani hamba ini berpikir begitu, _My Majesty. _Kemurahan hati Anda, sungguh hamba tidak berani mendambakannya."

_Bohong._

Sejak awal, yang Hyuuga Hinata inginkan hanyalah dicabutnya dekret. Terlepas dari apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan menyeret Deidara ke hadapannya, dia tidak akan pernah mencabut dekretnya kecuali satu—_pengakuan Hinata—_bahwa dia telah hancur.

Meski begitu, Hinata berani meludahinya tepat di wajah, mengatakan secara gamblang perangai rajanya. Pemimpin Negerinya. Sebuah penghinaan secara verbal.

Naruto mengeratkan kedua tangannya, diikuti Panglima Indra yang hampir melepaskan mantra penenang pada sang raja. Takut kalau-kalau terjadi tindakan lebih ekstrem sehingga menambah luka murid kesayangannya.

.

Memang seperti ini. Malam beringsut menjadi sepi. Sepi berubah menjadi belati. Dan belati hanya menghantarkan sembilu.

Angin berbisik melalui celah-celah ventilasi ruangan yang didominasi aroma kayu cendana. Dibakar di bawah perapian, menghangatkan sekaligus menenangkan jiwanya yang hampir tersesat.

Hyuuga Hinata baru saja meneguk herbal yang Panglima Indra berikan. Suplemen terbaik demi memulihkan aliran kekuatan spiritualnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

Dia meneguk teh Chamomile di sisi lain nakas; beraroma wangi dengan rasa khas apel dan bunga. Teh yang biasanya sering dipanen di sekitar dataran tinggi Northwind ini membuatnya sekali lagi merasakan perasaan miris. Pasalnya, Northwind berada dalam keadaan kritis, tetapi dia belum bisa membuat kemajuan apa pun.

Perkamen di atas meja menerangkan bahwa kian hari, pemberontakan beringsut ke wilayah ibukota. Jika terus begini, penggulingan takhta bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, mengingat pincangnya badan parlemen kerajaan sendiri.

Kubu oposisi anti penyihir telah bergerak, tanpa tahu kapan, penyihir putih bisa saja dibunuhi.

_Tidak. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud menyerah. _Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah melobi raja sekali lagi, dengan bukti-bukti autentik.

.

.

Berita tentang penyergapan sang penasihat kerajaan mencuat, aula pertemuan pagi mendadak riuh. Berani meletakkan tangan pada milik raja sama halnya dengan mencari kematian. Namun, tidak sedikit pihak yang berpendapat bahwa raja yang sekarang tidak lagi memiliki empati pada Hyuuga. Terlalu muskil bagi _The Majesty_ Naruto memedulikan abdinya itu di tengah konflik yang tidak ada habisnya.

"... kalian mendengarku?" Naruto memutar pandangannya, geram dengan anggota parlemen yang sejak tadi hanya saling berbisik, seolah-olah dia hanyalah bintang cadangan.

"_My Majesty, _maafkan kelancangan kami. Namun, penasihat kerajaan sedang dalam masa pemulihan." Seorang _duke_ berbicara, takut kalau-kalau kalimatnya menyinggung sang raja.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada penasihat kerajaan saat rajamu ada di sini, _Lord_ Hiruzen?" Naruto menggulingkan penglihatan, "kenapa tak kau tunggui dia jika kau memang khawatir?"

Semua mata mendelik takut. Beringsut lebih kecil untuk melakukan penghambaan.

Lengan singgasana diketuk keras-keras tiga kali, membuat lantunan penghambaan mendadak hening, "Bagaimana pendapatmu, _Lord_ Hiruzen?" jelas. Dia berniat mengusir, tetapi _Duke_ Hiruzen bersikukuh. Bersujud pada rajanya itu.

"Maafkan kelancangan hamba, _My Majesty._"

Panglima Indra meremas kedua jemarinya. Menatap _the majesty _dan _Duke_ Hiruzen bergantian. Gelisah.

"_Oh, My Lord. _Menurutmu hukuman apa yang setimpal dengan kelancangannya?"

"... _My Majesty, _maafkan kelancanganku. Namun, _Lord _Hiruzen telah mengakui kesalahannya. Terlebih, rapat harus segera dilanjutkan."

Naruto mengernyit, mengetuk jari-jemarinya secara bergantian, menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah." Ujarnya, "... jadi, bagaimana?"

Panglima Indra menghela napas kesekian kali. Sejak absennya penasihat kerajaan, Naruto selalu meminta pendapat dari pihak oposisi anti penyihir.

"_My Lords, _jika itu adalah perwira, maka pelucutan senjata adalah hal yang rasional."

Indra membelalakkan mata. Membantah, "_My Majesty, _kita tidak bisa melakukan tindakan gegabah."

Naruto mencengkeram sisi singgasana. "_My Lord, _tidakkah kau berpihak kepadaku?" kemudian menghela napasnya panjang. "_My Lord, _kita tidak bisa hidup selamanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin bisa membinasakan kaumku."

Panglima Indra hampir membantah sekali lagi, urung karena Naruto terlanjur bicara lebih dulu "—sungguh, aku hormat kepadamu sebagaimana aku menghormati ayah. Jadi ... aku mohon padamu." Jelas. Naruto menyinggung pembumihangusan Woodlands. Mempertegas bahwa sebagai orang kepercayaan raja, penopang kejayaan Northwind sejak beberapa dekade, Indra memiliki tempat tersendiri yang masih Naruto hormati. Namun kali ini, dapat dikategorikan sebagai—perintah bungkam.

.

Cahaya lilin merambat hidup ketika sapuan angin dari langkahnya menerpa. Dinding-dinding bata timbul yang mulai menandakan tumbuhnya lumut, membuktikan bahwa tempat ini sudah lama tak dijamah.

Semakin berjalan, suara-suara bising Izarus samar-samar terdengar. Seakan tempat yang akan dia tuju adalah pusat teramai kastel ini.

Hinata menghentikan langkah di depan pintu besi. Tepat di samping kanan, patung Alpa secara tiba-tiba membuka mulut dengan suara berderak.

Sebuah kunci.

Apakah mendiang Raja Minato sengaja melakukannya?

Dia hendak mengambil kunci, tetapi Alpa kembali menutup mulutnya.

Tentu tidak akan semudah yang dia bayangkan. _The highness _tidak akan lalai. Kemudian sengaja membuat patung Alpa demi keamanan. Namun, dia adalah penyihir. Gugusan sihir yang memantrai Alpa, dapat dengan mudah dia patahkan. "Maafkan hamba, _My Highness._"

Pintu besi terbuka, kemudian garpu lilin bercabang lima di berbagai sudut menyala. Menerangi kamar rahasia milik mendiang Raja Minato.

Tepat setelah Naruto meninggalkan ruang kerja untuk menghadiri pertemuan, dia menyelinap. Dia ingin tahu, apakah ada informasi terkait Kakashi yang ditinggalkan raja.

Mengetuk-ngetuk seluruh dinding, lantai, hingga balik meja. Siapa sangka bahwa praduganya perihal konstruksi Izarus benar adanya. Sebuah jalan terbuka dari balik lantai di bawah meja kerja sang raja, yang kemudian mengantarkannya ke tempat ini.

Secara keseluruhan, tempat ini lebih mirip dengan perpustakaan tua. Rak-raknya menjulang, hanya terdapat satu meja dan satu kursi sebagai satu-satunya ornamen lain.

Dia meniup debu di salah satu sisi paling bawah rak, memunculkan selarik tulisan yang membuat kedua matanya tercengang.

Itu bukanlah kumpulan buku yang dikumpulkan dari berbagai penjuru dunia. Melainkan catatan pribadi Raja-raja Northwind sejak kerajaan agung ini berdiri; pemikiran, gagasan, termasuk pandangan terhadap dunia.

_"My Lord, tidakkah kau berpihak kepadaku?"_

Dia mendongak ke arah langit-langit; berlukis Dewa Ares yang menunggangi kuda perangnya di atas awan. Namun, bukan itu, melainkan suara yang baru saja dia dengar tepat berada di atas sana.

_"My Lord, kita tidak bisa hidup selamanya dengan mengandalkan kekuatan sihir yang mungkin bisa membinasakan kaumku."_

Seketika, dia mencengkeram kedua sisi gaun beledunya. Memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha menulikan pendengaran atas kecaman sang raja.

Debu di rak bagian kanan kembali ditiup, kali ini memperlihatkan daftar kasus-kasus lama sampai sebelum kematian Raja Minato. Catatan perang, dan dokumen-dokumen penting hasil penyelidikan raja. Entah terkait seseorang atau wilayah.

Terdapat dua buku yang menjadi tulisan mendiang Raja Minato. Perang besar yang sering diceritakan Panglima Indra, yang menjadi dongeng tidurnya kala itu, benar-benar terjadi di masa ayahanda _the majesty._

Perang penaklukkan dataran Westground hingga ke titik Northwest. Seperempat belahan dunia berhasil dikuasai di masa kejayaan Minato.

Hinata membuka halaman demi halaman. Meski dikategorikan arsip lama, secara keseluruhan catatan tersebut mencakup peristiwa secara berurutan dan terperinci. Bahkan perkiraan sampai aktualisasi keuntungan, kerugian, dan dampak benar-benar akurat.

Menyibak bagian belakang, Hinata dapat menemukan daftar korban dan tawanan perang. Jari jemarinya menelusur satu per satu bab dalam buku itu. Tetapi nama Kakashi tidak ditemukan.

Dia perlu membuka catatan lain Raja Minato, mengumpulkan apa pun terkait takhluknya Westground beberapa dekade lalu. Berburu waktu.

Satu fakta yang paling mengejutkan dalam catatan adalah; bahwa Raja Minato membawa hidup-hidup keturunan terakhir kerajaan Westground. Dia yang berjuluk—_kilat putih dari barat._

"...?" matanya membelalak tidak percaya.

Dia masih dalam keterkejutan ketika suara _the majesty _kembali terdengar, _"Hukum mereka yang melawan perintah Raja!" _yang spontan membuatnya semakin menegang.

.

.

**Danau Iris, hutan bagian timur Northwind**

Hinata melempar batu kecil ke sekian kali. Gencatan senjata antara penyihir dan pihak kerajaan naik menjadi satu tingkat lebih berbahaya. Bahkan meski keadaan di sini masih tenang, warna biru danau tidak lagi bisa menenangkan.

"_Hah," _dia menghela napas. Melempar batu sekali lagi. Pasalnya, apa yang baru saja dia temukan tidak dapat serta merta diambil. Catatan raja terdahulu tidak boleh koyak atau jika ketahuan, dia akan terkena hukuman berat.

Surya mulai berada di kaki langit ketika dia berlalu. Menelusuri jalan utama hanya untuk menemukan kerumunan warga.

"Ada apa ini?" Hinata turun dari kuda. Lantas mendapat penghormatan sebagai bangsawan Hyuuga. "_My Lady ..._"

Kerumunan itu membelah, tidak ada yang berani mendekati seorang wanita bersimpah darah. Lalat yang berdatangan, menandakan bahwa kematian wanita itu sudah lama dan mulai terjadi pembusukan pada jasadnya.

Hinata hendak membalik tubuh itu, tetapi dia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan. Samar-samar, denyut nadi wanita itu terasa berdetak.

"Aku akan membawa mayat ini ke biro kerajaan untuk ditangani." Senyumnya membubarkan kumpulan warga. Dan ketika mereka menghilang dari pandangan, senyum itu pun ... menghilang.

Siapa yang berani melukai seseorang di tanah Northwind?

.

"Minumlah," Hinata meminumkan seduhan tanaman herbal pada wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya ini. Setelah membersihkan dan menjahit kembali luka di perutnya, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih layak, wanita itu terus memejamkan mata.

Dilihat dari pembusukan luka dan beberapa ruas jarinya yang hilang, kemungkinan wanita itu disiksa hingga hampir mati kemudian melarikan diri hanya untuk ditikam.

Jika ingin menyembuhkan luka sefatal itu, sihir tidak bisa banyak membantu. Hinata memerlukan obat dari tabib kerajaan.

.

**Kastel Izarus,**

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kau sudah sembuh, _Lady _Hyuuga." Suara Naruto menghentikan langkah Hinata. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menyembunyikan obat yang dia ambil dari tempat penyimpanan para tabib kerajaan.

Berbalik, Hinata menjinjing ujung gaunnya dengan salah satu tangan menyilang di dada. "_My Majesty._"

Namun, Naruto tidak merespons apa pun. Hanya diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

Sungguh, Naruto yang berada dalam ketenangan sangat lebih berbahaya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sang raja rencanakan setelah perintah mutlak pagi ini.

"Anda masih melakukan rutinitas Anda, _My Majesty_?" dia mencoba memecah keheningan. Entah penglihatannya yang keliru, atau dia yang salah menafsirkan, samar, dia melihat sang raja tersenyum—pias.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Iris Naruto berpaling, menatap bulan yang memancarkan sukmanya melalui jendela besar Izarus. Memantulkan bayangan gelap di bawah kakinya.

"Dulu, bukankah kau mengatakan ada seorang dewi yang memeluk kelinci tinggal di sana?"

Hinata tercengang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Naruto mengingat momen kecil kala itu di antara kebencian yang mengikis.

"Maafkan hamba yang kurang pengetahuan saat itu."

"Bagaimana dengan saat ini? Apakah kau telah mengetahui lebih banyak?" nada suaranya selembut sutra, bahkan senyuman itu masih setia di sana. Jelas, Hinata tahu kalimat sang raja memiliki kandungan oposisi.

"Apa yang hamba ketahui tidaklah lebih banyak dari Anda, _My Majesty._"

"Benar. Hinata yang aku kenal harusnya selalu seperti ini." Naruto memberi jeda, "... Hinata yang aku kenal, tidak akan pernah membiarkanku terluka."

Tubuh Hinata tidak bisa untuk tidak gemetar. Matanya memanas mendengar kalimat yang tersirat nada putus asa itu. Seolah-olah hidup Naruto saat ini hanyalah menanggung dosa karena orang yang paling dipercaya telah membunuh kekasihnya. Dosa yang kemudian dia gubah menjadi gugusan dendam, menopang kedua kakinya untuk tetap berdiri. Untuk tidak membiarkan orang lain menginjaknya seperti yang Hinata lakukan pada Woodlands.

Mata Hinata terpejam sejenak. "Lakukan apa yang harus Anda lakukan, bahkan jika itu berarti menjatuhkan hukuman pada hamba ini."

Naruto berjalan lebih dekat. "Hukuman seperti apa maksudmu, Hinata? Apakah melukai dirimu sendiri termasuk hukuman dariku?"

Hinata dibuat bingung. Lidahnya mendadak kelu ketika secara tiba-tiba sang raja menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah mengizinkanmu terluka. Dosamu, kelak aku yang akan menghakiminya. Jadi ... jangan pernah terluka sampai pedangku menembus dadamu. Jangan terluka sampai aku bisa memenggal kepalamu."

... dan, jangan salahkan aku tentang apa yang mengikutimu. Karena aku ... tidak akan pernah mencabut dekretku."

Kedua mata Hinata hampir berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Naruto ketika mengatakannya. Rajanya itu menunduk, menyapukan jari jemari besarnya di sana. Terasa hangat dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

.

Suara jam berderik dari detik ke detik. Tawa dan lolongan saling menyahut dalam telinga wanita yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. Desingan suara pedang serta rantai yang diseret, membuatnya berkeringat dingin, gelisah. Kemudian dia terbangun hanya untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya.

"Nona, tenanglah! Tidak ada siapa pun di sini." Hinata melempar mantra penenang pada wanita itu. Namun, meski sudah tenang, wanita tersebut tidak bisa berhenti menggigil. Beringsut memeluk lutut di sudut ranjang.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Hinata membawanya. Setelah lukanya mulai pulih, wanita itu sering meracau. Ketakutan pada suara sekecil apa pun, bahkan suara jam sekali pun. Dia histeris ketika pintu terbuka, diam ketika Hinata ada, tetapi gila ketika berada dalam keheningan di mana suara jam menjadi satu-satunya simfoni dalam ruangan.

Kadang, Hinata menemukannya duduk lemas dengan air mata bercucuran. Seolah-olah dia lelah berteriak dan pasrah terhadap kesakitan yang memeluk seluruh raganya.

Adakah yang dia lewatkan di sini?

Hinata tahu, dalam biro eksekusi, tawanan atau pihak tertuduh akan disiksa sampai melakukan pengakuan. Rasa sakit yang menyayat bertujuan menyuplai kejujuran. Namun, terlalu rancu jika wanita itu adalah tawanan Northwind. Luka wanita itu sangat berbeda dari luka yang disebabkan oleh biro eksekusi.

"_My Lady, _apakah Anda di dalam?" suara seseorang membuat wanita itu beringsut untuk bersembunyi.

Hinata tahu itu pastilah utusan Panglima Indra. Pembawa pesan. Karena tidak ada pihak lain yang mengetahui kediaman kedua ini selain gurunya itu.

"_Lady, Lord_ Indra memberikan ini pada Anda. Katanya, sandinya sudah Anda ketahui. Silakan diperiksa apakah aku mencoba membukanya atau tidak."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian memberikan sebuah simpul tali pada utusan Indra itu. "Bawa ini pada _My Lord, _dia akan tahu aku sudah menerimanya."

Utusan itu undur diri sesuai perintah Hinata.

Simpul tali bukanlah tanpa maksud. Panglima Indra selalu mengajarkan kewaspadaan, termasuk menyihir seseorang untuk melupakan sepotong peristiwa demi keamanan. Menerima tali tersebut, berarti menyetujui terpotongnya ingatan mengenai lokasi kediaman ini.

Duduk di antara remang lilin, Hinata akhirnya membuka gulungan perkamen sihir itu. Surat itu berisi informasi mengenai keputusan paling rahasia sang raja.

Tidak. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dosanya, hanya dia sendiri yang akan menanggungnya. _The majesty _tidak harus melakukan tindakan ekstrem seperti penyerbuan.

.

.

"_My Lord, _bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Hinata segera menemui Indra yang sedang menyiapkan alat tempur. "_My Lord, _bagaimana kau menyetujui semua ini?"

Indra hampir menangis. Dia meletakkan segala senjatanya untuk duduk memegangi pelipis. "_My Lady, the majesty _memintaku untuk tidak mengikutsertakanmu dalam pertemuan. Bahkan, jika kau hadir, kita tidak bisa mengubah apa pun. Suara terbanyak parlemen akan selalu menjadi suara mutlak. Siapa yang berani menentangnya?"

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. "Daerah mana yang akan _the majesty_ serbu pertama?"

Indra menunjuk peta yang berada di atas meja. Sebuah sekolah sihir terkemuka di Northwind; Royal Antelopus yang didirikan oleh Raja Northwind kesepuluh. Berada di ketinggian dua ratus meter dari permukaan laut, Royal Antelopus memiliki geografis yang sempurna.

"Bisakah kau berjanji satu hal padaku, _My Lord?_" Hinata menatap peta dalam tatapan teguh. "Evakuasi seluruh murid menuju pegunungan di wilayah Northwest sebelum pasukan kerajaan berangkat. Gunakan rute bawah tanah untuk menghindari tentara kerajaan."

"Pasukan kerajaan akan berangkat lusa. Setelah membuat persiapan, aku akan mengirimkan utusanku hari ini juga." Panglima Indra berjanji.

.

.

Bertolak dari Kastel Izarus, Hinata kembali ke tempat di mana dia meninggalkan wanita itu.

Menyepak kuda, dia memacu membelakangi arah batang surya terbenam.

Angin berembus pelan, membawa aroma anyir ketika dia tiba di kediaman pribadinya. Tidak ada lagi napas manusia selain dirinya seorang.

Memutar knop pintu, dia mendapati tempat persinggahannya telah porak-poranda, tetapi bukan itu. Tujuannya adalah ... memastikan keadaan wanita tak bernama itu di lantai dua. Namun yang dia dapati lebih mencengangkan. Wanita itu telah meregang nyawa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dia menyentuh lengan kanan wanita itu. "apa ini?" selembar koyakan kain dia temukan.

Jika itu tergenggam teramat erat, korban pasti tidak ingin membuatnya lari.

Menyentuh pakaian koyak dan darah korban, bibir Hinata merapal mantra, menembus beberapa jam lalu ketika wanita itu masih hidup.

.

Wanita itu adalah wanita yang berada di usia dua puluh lima sampai tiga puluh tahun. Setiap pukul sembilan pagi, ia akan datang ke suatu tempat di bawah tanah.

Di sana, dia memberi makan, bersikap acuh tak acuh pada sesosok pria yang memohon pertolongan.

_"Aku akan membayarmu begitu kau mengeluarkanku dari sini."_ Pria itu mengguncang sel hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh.

_"Jika kau sampai pergi, aku yang akan mati."_

Hinata mengernyit. _Dia mengenali suara ini._

Pria itu melanjutkan, _"Jika sama-sama mati, tidakkah mengulur kematian adalah hal yang lebih baik? Bahkan, meski kau tidak membebaskanku, jika aku dibunuh, kau yang menjadi selanjutnya."_

Wanita itu menendang sel. _"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengatakan omong kosong? Tuanku tidak akan melakukan itu padaku."_

Tunggu. Tuanku?

Terdengar suara tawa memenuhi ruang sempit itu. _"Konyol sekali." _Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya. Mencoba meraih rambut pirang si wanita. _"Kau bangga hanya karena dia memberimu pakaian dan uang?"_

_Aku katakan satu fakta padamu. Kau bisa memercayainya atau tidak, terserah padamu. Tuanmu itu adalah seorang pengkhianat kerajaan."_

_"Omong kosong?!"_

_"Jika kerajaan tahu kau adalah kaki tangannya, menurutmu apa yang akan the majesty lakukan? Satu wilayah bisa dihanguskannya dalam satu malam. Bagaimana denganmu?" _pria itu meniup tangannya. _"Fiuh ... Tepat seperti itu."_

Hinata tercengang. Pembumihangusan? Tidakkah pria itu membicarakan Woodlands? Sedangkan tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui fakta ini kecuali satu orang; pria yang menjadi kakak kekasih sang raja. Pria yang menghilang dalam malam tragedi di Northeast, dan pria yang mati mengenaskan di hadapan Naruto sendiri—_Deidara._

Jadi, bukan suatu kebetulan bahwa wanita itu ditemukan di wilayah Northwind. Kemungkinan, wanita itu dalam pelarian ke biro kerajaan untuk melaporkan pengkhianatan. Karena faktanya, wanita itu memang tidak berbohong. Karena setelah Deidara berhasil kabur, seseorang yang membunuh wanita tersebut datang. Mengeluarkan sebuah jam yang kemudian digunakan sebagai pendulum hipnotis.

Hinata mengernyit melihat penyiksaan manusia melebihi hukum biro eksekusi. Wanita itu sadar ketika tubuhnya dicambuk. Karena hipnotis, dia tidak bisa berteriak. Bahkan jika berusaha berteriak, tenggorokannya tidak akan lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Seseorang itu meninggalkan tempat perkara ketika merasa puas. Dilihat dari cara berjalan dan postur tubuhnya, dipastikan seorang pria.

Kemudian, ingatan beralih ke detik-detik terakhir sebelum kematian. Wanita itu berteriak ketika pintu berderit. Histeris ketika seorang berpakaian hitam mendekat. Dengan suara detik yang terdengar, wanita itu menyerbu sebelum diserbu. Mengakibatkan belati lawan menyayat secara tipis-tipis di bagian vital. Meski begitu, ia masih mencoba melawan. Pertarungan tentu berat sebelah. Seseorang itu membunuhnya dengan sangat mudah seperti membunuh seekor lalat.

Namun, ada satu hal yang aneh. Gerakan itu, belati yang digunakan tidaklah asing. Seingatnya, hanya ada beberapa belati unik di dunia. Dan hanya beberapa tempat yang sanggup membuatnya.

Hinata memutus kontak dengan penglihatannya. Tersengal-sengal. Pasalnya, belati itu adalah belati yang digunakan untuk menyembelih Deidara di hadapan raja. Dan orang yang memilikinya di dunia ini hanyalah—Hatake _Kakashi._

.

.

"_My Majesty,_" Kakashi membungkuk dengan salah satu lutut menumpu karpet merah yang mengubungkan pintu kebesaran aula Kastel Izarus dengan singgasana raja.

"Adakah sesuatu yang mengusikmu, Kakashi?" Kakashi terenyak dengan kalimat dan nada pertanyaan Naruto. Pasalnya, dia diperintah menghadap raja secepatnya setelah membereskan persenjataan dalam penyerbuan.

Menyadari ada keanehan, Kakashi segera berdiri ketika suara Panglima Indra menghentikan pergerakannya. "Kau di sini, Kakashi?"

"Apakah ada sesuatu mendesak, _My Lord?_" Kakashi memberi hormat, mundur sedikit ke belakang. Mempersilakan atasannya itu.

"_The Majesty _memiliki hal penting yang akan disampaikan," Indra menatap Naruto, tetapi _the majesty _sama sekali tidak memahami maksud situasi ini.

Naruto baru akan menyanggah tepat saat pintu kebesaran itu terbuka, dan Hinata melenggang di atas karpet merah. Membawa nampan yang dilapisi kain merah berajut lambang kebanggaan Northwind. "Izinkan aku yang menyampaikannya, _My Majesty ..."_

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Hinata meletakkan satu lututnya, menjunjung tinggi apa yang dia bawa.

"Apa ini, _Lady _Hinata?" Naruto meraih pin kerajaan itu. Menunjukkannya pada Indra. "Apakah kau mengenali ini, _My Lord?_"

Indra tampak ragu. Memandang Hinata dengan pandangan syarat akan pertanyaan, yang langsung dibaca oleh _the majesty._

Jadi, sebelum Hinata menjawab, sang raja lebih dulu memotong. "Tidakkah ini milikmu, Kakashi?" sambil menunjukkan gambar belati serupa miliknya.

Kakashi menggigit bibir dalam diam. "Aku tidak tahu trik apa yang sedang penasihat kerajaan mainkan, tetapi ... tidakkah kau berusaha menyanggah semua ini?" nada suara Naruto melantun, menggema di benak semua pihak.

"Tidak ada yang bisa disanggah, _My Majesty. _Ingatkah Anda, ketika pengejaran Deidara,terdapat _tiga belah _pihak?" Hinata menekankan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kakashi." Yang mengundang senyum sumbang Hinata. "Menurutmu, apakah mungkin kau yang bahkan setara dengan Panglima Indra bisa dengan mudah ditaklukkan?"

Naruto tak sabaran, "Bagaimana pendapatmu? Apakah kau mudah ditaklukkan?" bertanya pada Kakashi minta jawaban pasti. "Jika benar begitu, apakah penasihat kerajaan sedang berbicara bahwa aku salah memilih orang?"

Desiran angin membisukan ruangan raja malam itu. Panglima Indra menatap cemas kedua belah pihak. Putri Hinata, dan tentu saja—Kakashi —yang notabene salah satu prajurit kepercayaannya.

"Aku tidak!" nada Hinata menegas. "Kau sendiri tahu bahwa pihak Northeast tidaklah memiliki persenjataan yang memadai. Satu-satunya hal tabu adalah ... bahwa pergerakan yang dilakukan timmu telah terbaca."

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa terlukanya Kakashi adalah kesengajaan? Bagaimana kau membuktikannya?" Naruto menuntut. Suaranya naik satu oktaf. Ada emosi yang tersirat. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini.

Hinata menatap barang bukti, melanjutkan. "Jika tidak, bagaimana kau menjelaskan penculikan Deidara di saat kau berhasil menangkapnya?"

"_Lady _Hinata, tidakkah tuduhanmu keterlaluan—?"

Suara Naruto menggantung manakala Hinata menyodorkan sobekan kain kepadanya.

Naruto Langsung memahami. Pandangannya seketika bergulir pada panhlima yang berdiri tepat di sisinya.

"Sobekan kain ini, aku tidak tahu di mana kau memungutnya, _Lady_. Tapi, bisakah Panglima Indra membantuku mengetahui trik apa yang ada di dalamnya?" Indra mendekat. Permisi untuk menerawang kejadian dari sobekan kain itu. Namun, suara _the majesty_,"... _Lady _Hinata_,_" menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Jika apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah tuduhan semata, kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Hinata menunduk, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Nyawa hamba milik Anda, _My Majesty._"

Indra mengerahkan kekuatannya. Membaca kilasan lalu untuk menemukan versi gugusan dari fragmen yang diceritakan oleh Hinata.

Kembali tegak, Hinata melihat nampan agung kerajaan Northwind dijatuhkan oleh Panglima Indra. Tubuh yang masih perkasa di usia lima puluhan itu mendadak limbung, nyaris tidak bisa berpijak. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang melengking-lengking. Bahkan, jelaga hitam Indra tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan mendung yang bergugus di pelupuknya.

Suaranya tercekat, ingin sekali bertanya, tetapi Kakashi lebih dulu menarik belatinya. Mengacung tepat di jantung sang raja.

Indra tidak lagi bisa berkutik. Terlalu terkejut akan fragmen yang menamparnya. Kenyataan lebih mengerikan untuk dicerna, sedangkan kebaikan Kakashi terlalu rancu jika dianggap sebagai ilusi.

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan mantra pada Kakashi. Salah langkah sedikit saja, nyawa _the majesty _bisa menjadi taruhan.

Ketegangan berubah mengerikan. Bisu menjadi satu-satunya gurindam pilu. Karena _the majesty _justru menahan mata belati dengan tangannya sendiri. "Kakashi?" membuat tetes merah mengalir melalui sela-sela jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Menahan Kakashi untuk tidak menikamannya."Kau mencoba berkhianat kepadaku?"

"Northwind-lah yang lebih dulu berkhianat." Mata Kakashi memerah, tampak ada gurat keraguan dalam lintas netranya. Naruto mencebik. "Kau mau menyalahkanku? Takdir bergulir atas kehendak yang terkuat. Itulah hukumnya."

"Apakah Anda yakin Anda adalah yang terkuat?"

Hening sejenak. Ucapan Kakashi menyulut tidurnya sang pemilik Northwind. Dalam satu gerak cepat, raja bergelar James I itu mendorong Kakashi dengan tendangan mematikan yang membuatnya terpelanting hingga telentang. Lantas, menginjak dada Kakashi seperti menginjak seekor rayap.

"_My Majesty?!" _suara Hinata akhirnya memekik melihat rajanya telah mengacungkan pedang tepat di depan leher Kakashi.

_Ini tidak baik. Jika Kakashi mati, maka menguak lebih dalam agak terlalu mustahil._

Hinata mencoba mendekat, tetapi Naruto memaki. "Diam di tempatmu, Hyuuga Hinata!" jelas, menyebut nama lengkap, berarti putra Kushina ini memang tidak sedang main-main. Mata kebiruan yang diwariskan oleh _the highness _hanya tersirat kegelapan, haus akan darah.

Kakashi terkekeh, menyadari bahwa sang _Grim Reaper_ dalam balutan jubah Northwind tengah menghitung waktu mundur. Dia tidak akan bisa lari—_tepatnya—_tidak akan pernah. Kematian selalu mengintainya sejak kedua kakinya menapak di Negeri Bulan Sabit ini, bagaimana pun dia _bernaung_.

"_My Majesty, _izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal pada—mu." Naruto semakin menekan dadanya hingga dia nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Menolak untuk mendengar. "Ma—ti atau tidaknya aku, tidaklah mengubah apa pun."

"Jangan katakan apa pun!"

"... sa—satu-satunya yang berubah kelak adalah ..."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"... diri..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Biadab!" hentakan menyakitkan menekan dadanya. Kakashi terbatuk. Tersengal-sengal. "I—ngatlah kata-kataku ini, _My Majesty. _Bahwa—yang berada di depan matamu, bukanlah istana surgawi. Yang berada di sampingmu, bukan hanya cendekia penuh ab—"

"—_uhuk! ..._di." jantung Kakashi telah ditembus. Darah segar menguar dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Tangannya terkulai lemas, jatuh ke lantai seperti daun yang baru gugur. Nyawanya menghilang dari kerongkongan.

Naruto melepaskan pedangnya, menikmati setiap genangan merah yang menggenang memenuhi lantai, membasahi bawah kakinya.

Mereka yang melawan perintah raja harus mati. Mereka yang tidak beradab harus segera dikirim ke _abyss. _Dan takhta akan selalu menjadi takhta. Menopang sang penguasa di atas menara surga.

.

.

Malam itu, satu nyawa telah tiada, dan bisu pun menyaksikannya. Kemudian menghantarkannya pada iblis di neraka.

Satu hal yang tersisa. Sebuah kutukan yang masih mengapung di udara.

.

.

_"Lihatlah baik-baik, mereka bahkan begitu dekat."_

.

.

_"... teramat dekat, sedekat nadi dan jantungmu."_

.

.

.

Bersambung

Ditulis oleh NariakiNishimuraya yang dibumbui nano-nano oleh Nao_Vermillion


	12. Chapter 12

"Lihatlah baik-baik, mereka bahkan begitu dekat."

.

"... teramat dekat, sedekat nadi dan jantungmu."

.

.

.  
Hinata memejamkan mata, melantunkan doa dalam diam; meminta pengampunan atas darah yang menodai pedang Rajanya.

Begitu dekat ... adalah kalimat yang samar dia tahu—tepatnya—dia baca dari bibir Kakashi yang memucat.

Sedekat nadi ... seolah memberitahu bahwa kematiannya bukanlah akhir, melainkan awal—di mana—kelak akan terjadi penagihan atasnya. Karena menara surga bukanlah milik iblis di neraka. Takhta Northwind tidak seharusnya bergelimang noda.

"_My Majesty_," Indra berlutut, sesenggukan. Masih tidak percaya akan pengkhianatan orang kepercayaannya. Kepalanya nyaris pecah, pusing bukan main. Sulit mencerna bahwa apa yang dia lihat adalah kenyataan.

"_My Lord_," Naruto menggulingkan pandangan, "apakah sangat menyakitkan?"

Hinata nyaris melolong. Kalimat itu, tidaklah ditujukan pada _Lord_ Indra, melainkan dirinya.

"_My Lord_, aku telah merasakan yang seribu kali. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Indra tidak menjawab, menggeleng lemah, seolah ingin memberitahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah _adharma_.

"Singkirkan mayatnya!" Naruto menuding. "Berikan pada kawanan serigala di pegunungan barat Northwind atau kau bisa membakarnya untuk dikremasi."

Indra tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, perintah _The Majesty_ mutlak. Harapannya patah, tak dapat disambungkan.

Kremasi mayat Kakashi sama halnya dengan meleburkan jejak. Selama ini, muskil jika pria berjuluk kilat putih itu bergerak seorang diri tanpa bernaung pada inangnya.

Perasaan _Lord_ Indra tak dapat digambarkan. Rasa pahit yang sang raja ajarkan telah memberitahu secara gamblang; seberapa besar luka yang mereka torehkan padanya dalam invasi Woodlands.

Meski begitu, Hinata tidak serta merta mengambil premis. Jangan harapkan bahwa dia akan _sekonyong-konyong_ menjerit ketakutan atas ancaman tersirat itu.

Jadi, sebelum raja menarik bidak, kudanya akan lebih dulu mengambil alih. "Laksanakan, _My Majesty_."

.

Bulan tertutupi oleh awan ketika mata bening Hinata menelusur tubuh Kakashi yang terbujur kaku.

Menenggelamkan cahaya temaram di dalam ruangan sempit; _dungeon_ paling dasar dari kastel Izarus.

Bisu mendayu seiring deru napasnya yang putus-putus. Dia harus melakukan autopsi sebelum fajar, atau biro eksekusi akan benar-benar membakar mayat Kakashi hingga lebur menjadi serpihan monokrom.

Luka di tubuh jangkungnya masih menganga, bau anyir tercium pekat, merembes ke pakaian sekitar dadanya.

Hinata mengecek satu per satu pakaian milik mantan perwira Northwind itu untuk menemukan sebuah jam saku yang telah berhenti berdetak. Jam dengan ornamen ekor phoenix adalah barang langka. Setahunya, sang ayah dan mendiang Raja Minato juga memilikinya.

Apakah kebetulan dia melewatkan sesuatu? Tidakkah terlalu mewah jika Raja Minato memberikan naungan pada Kakashi yang notabene tawanan perang?

Tidak mungkin. Terlalu muskil bagi Raja Minato merancang kehancuran negerinya sendiri.

"Hinata ..." suara Indra menyentaknya. Dia memutar tubuh dan menemukan _Lord_ Indra berada di ambang pintu sel dalam keadaan masih kacau. "Ada apa gerangan Anda kemari, _My Lord_? Tidakkah aku memintamu untuk istirahat?"

Indra menatap mayat Kakashi dalam diam.

"Aku akan menurunkan perintah kremasi secepatnya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, _Lady_. Jangan biarkan mereka yang telah pergi menunggu, meskipun dia adalah pengkhianat sekali pun." Suaranya datar, nyaris tidak ada gurat emosi. Berbanding terbalik dengan kedua iris jelaganya yang bersuara lebih banyak.

Hinata membungkuk, memberi penghormatan pada gurunya hingga sosoknya tak terendus oleh sang saka malam. Dalam diam, menggenggam jam yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang siapakah inang sebenarnya.

.

Naruto menanggalkan jubah kebesarannya di lantai kamar. Memilih meneguk anggur kerajaan yang dia tahu akan membakar sesuatu yang sudah berkobar di sudut hatinya. Udara yang terhirup, terasa menyesakkan di dada. Seolah oksigen telah menipis seiring guncangan di beberapa sisi.

Dunia ini memuakkan. Sangat beracun. Dan entah bagaimana dia berhasil memilih yang paling beracun.

Sampai detik ini, dia masih tidak percaya bahwa senjata yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang perempuan itu akan berbalik menusuknya. Dan hal paling memalukan hingga wajahnya serasa dicoreng dengan tinta hitam adalah fakta bahwa Hinata-lah yang membawa pengkhianat itu beserta bukti-bukti konkret.

Naruto menggeram dalam diam. Berusaha menekan urat-urat di sekitar pelipis. Kepalanya terasa berat hanya dengan memikirkan bagaimana Hinata bertindak seolah-olah dia pengabdi sejati terlepas dari apa yang telah dilakukan.

"Pengkhianat terbesar adalah mereka yang berada dekat, sedekat nadi dan jantungku," Naruto mendengus, "bahkan di saat malaikat maut sudah bersiaga, pengkhianat lain masih bisa memperingatkanku."

Naruto menyipitkan mata, menatap lurus.

Baginya, tidak ada pengkhianat agung selain si Hyuuga. Lady Hinata. Namun, pengkhianat yang Kakashi maksud jelas bukan perempuan itu.

Ada pihak lain yang berada dalam kubangan mereka. Dan yang membuatnya merasa ditonjok adalah; kemungkinan, pihak ketiga sudah ada sejak sebelum Hinata atau dia menyadarinya.

Bagaikan sebuah segitiga. Dan pihak ini adalah sisi yang satunya.

.

**Hyuuga Manor**

Ruangan berukuran empat kali empat terasa pengap. Surya yang membias, bahkan tidak berani menyusup barang hanya sekecil noktah. Hyuuga Manor telah lama tak terjamah. Menurut tetua, mereka sengaja meninggalkan paviliun Hiashi untuk menghargai jiwanya di surga.

Hinata hampir tidak pernah berani menginjakkan kaki selain meletakkan bunga anggrek ungu yang katanya menjadi kesukaan sang ayahanda.

Secara struktural, ruangan itu masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari terakhir kali dia mengingat. Kursi beledu merah tidak bergeser, pun termasuk pigura besar di sisi kanan; potret kelahirannya bersama kedua orang terkasih—Hyuuga Hikari dan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Berjarak satu meter, di sisi kiri terdapat sebuah cermin tertutup kain sutra. Tangannya bergerak, menyibak cermin yang memiliki aura terkuat. Mengelus ukiran di setiap sisi, Hinata sadar bahwa inilah yang dia cari. Ayahnya pasti menyembunyikan buku-buku kuno di dalam sana.

Sebagai satu-satunya keturunan kepala keluarga, hanya darahnya lah yang bisa membuka segel itu.

Dia mundur satu langkah, menggigit ujung ibu jari untuk kemudian diusapkan pada bibir cermin. Sebuah lingkaran sihir terbuka, membawanya pada tempat paling rahasia kepala keluarga Hyuuga.

.

Hinata membuka puluhan perkamen yang dia bawa.

Kremasi Kakashi sedang dilakukan di istana, tetapi dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghadirinya.

Pasalnya, sebagai barang pribadi, jam Kakashi tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun, seolah-olah jam itu telah dimantrai secara sepihak.

Pintar sekali. Inang satu ini memiliki kemampuan tesis luar biasa hingga dapat meramalkan kematian Kakashi. Jadi, demi tidak terkuak 'dirinya' ke permukaan, mantra tingkat tinggi pun dibuat.

Dan dia mengakui bahwa gugusan sihir tersebut terbilang rumit. Perlu waktu setidaknya sepuluh hari untuk menguraikannya, dan itu tidak mungkin hari ini.

Northwind sedang berada dalam ambang kehancuran. Menunda hanya akan mempercepat proses jatuhnya Negeri bulan sabit. Maka tidak ada jalan lain selain itu.

Hinata menyingkirkan semua perkamen dengan satu gerak cepat. Hanya satu jentikan, dan gulungan-gulungan tersebut kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Kemudian, dia mengambil sebuah buku berisi kutukan kuno Klannya. Opsi terakhir bagi para Hyuuga dalam mencari kebajikan.

Dia mengambil posisi. Meletakkan jam di tengah-tengah meja, kemudian memejamkan mata. Mengulurkan tangan kiri di atas jam dengan dua jari dari tangan kanan di atasnya.

Sambil merapal mantra, dua jarinya merambat naik menyusuri lengan kiri dan berhenti tepat di dada.

Seketika, cahaya biru mengelilingi tubuhnya. Semakin bersinar kemudian menyusut ke dalam satu titik.

Sebuah tanda kutukan; lingkaran dengan dua belas berlian hitam di setiap sisi dan heksagram di dalamnya telah berhasil dibuat—mantra vodoo; _Alteram_. Sebuah kutukan dan sihir terlarang yang tidak dia sangka akan digunakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Meski cara ini terbilang jalan paling pintas, tetapi pada kenyataannya, mantra vodoo bagaikan pisau bermata dua. Baik yang mengutuk atau dikutuk memiliki tanda sama dan akan mengalami hal serupa.

Dan jam Kakashi merupakan media perantara yang sempurna.

.

.

Pasukan Elit dari Jenderal Indra bergerak menerobos dingin. Membawa dua buah surat rahasia; satu berpelat hitam dengan lelehan emas, satunya diikat dengan tali merah. Dua misi dalam satu waktu.

Pemberontakan kian membesar, penyerbuan Royal Antelopus semakin gencar. Indra memerintah pasukan untuk mengurangi serangan dan mengevakuasi murid Royal Antelopus dengan cara terselubung, sementara pasukannya yang lain menyampaikan perintah kerajaan.

Pria itu berada dalam posisi sulit. Dia tidak mungkin menentang perintah sang _Majesty_, tetapi juga tidak bisa mengabaikan _Lady_ Hinata.

Gencatan demi gencatan masih diluncurkan. _Array_—lingkaran sihir—memblok serangan dari para prajurit Northwind. Para penyihir benar-benar serius ingin melakukan kudeta setelah terus digerus oleh pihak berwajib kerajaan.

Di atas tanah yang tertutupi salju, derap kaki kian bergemuruh. Cahaya warna-warni melesat secepat kilat. Berusaha menembus pertahanan kerajaan.

Langit Northwind bermandikan cahaya dan anak panah. Teriakan, geraman, menjadi orkestra pengiring adu adidaya tersebut.

Sebuah pemandangan langka di negeri yang tersohor akan kemakmurannya.

Indra memandang prihatin. Berdiri di atas menara tertinggi kastel Izarus. "Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan jika sang Phoenix yang tidak bisa membedakan hitam dan putih."

.

Langkah kaki menggema di koridor istana. Para anggota dewan parlemen datang dari kediaman mereka secepat mungkin. Menggenggam erat sebuah surat berpelat kerajaan.

Pagi ini, utusan Elite menyampaikan sebuah mandat yang lebih mirip seperti dekret. Cap kerajaan masih terlihat basah, kentara bahwa surat itu dibuat sangat mendadak.

Pembersihan badan kerajaan.

"_My Majesty_, mohon katakan, apa maksud dari semua ini?" seorang _Duke_ berlutut, menahan diri untuk tidak meremas surat terkutuk itu.

"Anda tahu bahwa badan kerajaan tidak bisa disentuh tanpa adanya bukti sah dari penasihat kerajaan."

Naruto memukul sisi kursi, menatap nyalang.

"Kalian ingin mengatakan aku hanya boneka Hinata?"

Anggota dewan itu buru-buru bersujud. Jelas, tidak bermaksud. Namun fakta bahwa raja hanya bisa bertindak dengan persetujuan penasihat kerajaan memang tak terbantahkan.

"_Lady_ Hinata, dia juga akan diperiksa. Jadi bagaimana aku memerlukan persetujuannya?"

Dengar, dari jajaran paling tinggi hingga budak terendah kerajaan akan diperiksa dalam satu kali dua puluh empat jam. Dan aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya."

Perintah mutlak. Naruto menggerakkan Pasukan Elite di bawah kepemimpinan Jenderal Indra. Dia bersiap melakukan pembersihan dimulai dengan menggeledah rumah para Duke.

.

"_My Lady_, apakah kau di dalam?"

Indra mengetuk kediaman Hinata berkali-kali. Melirik sekitar sambil sesekali melihat jam sakunya. Dia harus segera memberitahu Hinata sebelum Pasukan Elite datang.

Dia akan melakukan ketukan yang ke dua puluh lima kali ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. _Lady_ Hinata menampakkan setengah badannya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Indra sempat mundur setengah langkah, tetapi sekarang bukan saatnya dia mempermasalahkan itu.

"_My Lady_, ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan." Indra memberikan surat tersebut.

Lelehan emas. Jelas, itu surat dan perintah rahasia.

"Apa yang _The Majesty_ inginkan hingga memerintah Anda datang padaku?" ujarnya.

Pada awalnya, suara Hinata terdengar sangat lembut dan nyaman di dengar. Namun, jika seseorang mendengarnya dengan saksama, mereka akan menyadari bahwa suara itu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Pembersihan badan kerajaan."

Dua menit hening. Hinata mendorong surat tersebut kembali, "Katakan pada _The Majesty_ bahwa aku menerimanya."

Indra dibuat bingung, "menyelidiki badan kerajaan berarti Raja meragukan parlemennya. Apakah ini baik, _My Lady_?"

"Perintah adalah perintah, _My Lord_. Aku hanya perlu bergerak dari sisi lain, bukan?" Hinata tersenyum samar.

"Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh. Aku akan membuat persiapan."

Hinata memberi hormat pada sang Jenderal sebelum menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Indra yang menatap pintu cendana itu dengan pandangan kosong. Barusan, untuk pertama kali, seorang Hyuuga Hinata—anak asuhnya—telah menolaknya.

Hinata menarik senyum menjadi segaris tipis. Tangannya gugur di kedua sisi dengan sorot mata gelap. Sambil menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang memiliki kutukan _Alteram_, dia mengepal. Mimpi yang merasuki alam bawah sadarnya jelas bukanlah dusta.

...

| **Tujuh jam lalu, alam bawah sadar Hinata** |

Hinata terbangun. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah atap kayu penuh celah. Terdapat lebih dari sepuluh lubang di beberapa sisi secara acak.

Dia masih dalam proses mengingat ketika tiba-tiba kakinya menapak ke tanah. Dan kini dia sadar bahwa tubuh yang sekarang dia tempati bukanlah miliknya, melainkan milik seorang anak kecil. Membuat pandangan mata Hinata menyusut. Dia hanya bisa melihat apa yang anak itu lihat, yang artinya kutukan dari Mantra Vodoo; _Alteram_ telah berhasil.

"Aku keluar. Sarapan ada di meja." Seorang wanita berteriak.

"Ingatlah ini; jangan bermain atau menangkap burung pegar di dekat desa!"

"..."

"Aku anggap kau paham."

Hinata merasakan bibirnya menghela napas. Anak kecil itu duduk di meja, sama sekali tidak bersuara atau menggerakkan kepala. Hinata hanya bisa melihat dan bergerak sesuai anak itu.

Dia tidak menemukan petunjuk apa pun. Semua terasa begitu normal. Anak itu pergi ke luar rumah, berjalan menuruni gunung.

Hinata tahu tempat ini; sebuah reruntuhan di abad sebelum Masehi. Ancient Louen, yang di era Raja Minato diratakan menjadi tanah kemudian ditanami ulang dengan pepohonan.

Anak itu bersiul, memegang salah satu dahan pohon sambil menjorokkan tubuhnya ke bawah. Memanggil kawanan burung pegar.

Dan yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah bagaimana anak itu membawa angin demi mempermudah para pegar untuk datang.

"Ventus Ferebat."

Sebuah sihir kuno. Sihir penakluk angin, di mana kini hanya satu orang yang bisa mengendalikannya secara sempurna.

"_My Lord_!"

Kepala Hinata serasa dihantam. Pusing menderanya. Dia merasa limbung seiring pandangan yang mengabur.

.

"Barat daya. Dua minggu lagi dimulai dari kemarin." Ujar seorang pria berjubah keemasan berlambang naga. Duduk memandang wanita berambut putih di depan dengan kesan menuntut.

"Anda bergerak sangat cepat setelah penjatuhan yang kedua. Apakah baik-baik saja dengan jeda seperti ini?" wanita itu mengusap meja, tampak tak acuh.

"Aku rajamu. Ingat ini baik-baik, Kaguya." Sang pria mencengkeram kedua tangan, mengatupkan gigi rapat-rapat. Dia sedang tidak memiliki waktu untuk berdebat. Northwind harus segera berperang.

"Aku tidak bekerja pada seorang raja, melainkan seorang yang memiliki peluang berada di puncak. Anda pasti tidak melupakan ini, bukan?" mata Kaguya tak berkedip, menegaskan bahwa di hadapannya, bukan raja yang berkuasa, melainkan dirinya.

"Tidakkah aturan main ini mudah, _My Highness_?" Kaguya tersenyum. "lihatlah tumbuhan liar ini. Mereka hanya dipetik oleh orang yang tidak takut teracuni. Karena tidak semua yang liar itu beracun, bisa jadi bekerja secara sebaliknya.

"Ulur waktu sampai satu bulan, maka kemenangan akan ada di pihak Anda, _My Highness_." Ujarnya tegas.

Sang Raja Northwind, _The Highness_ Namikaze Minato memejamkan mata. Menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan racun dari mulutnya pada penyihir hitam Kaguya.

.

Hinata meragukan bahwa tubuh yang terkena kutukan Alteram adalah sang Jenderal Northwind, Panglima Indra. Dia masih belum paham, mengapa dan bagaimana Indra melakukannya, mengingat pria itu menasbihkan diri pada Northwind sejak lama.

Namun, setelah apa yang baru saja dia dengar, itu tak ubah membuatnya lebih tercekat. Dia memang tidak melihat secara langsung karena Indra memilih bersembunyi. Mendengarkan pembicaraan sambil memainkan angin di ujung jari, seolah-olah sudah sering menghadapi situasi ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya _My Highness_ telah lakukan? Bagaimana beliau dengan Kaguya—"

"—dan _My Lord_ saling berhubungan?"

Seingatnya, Kaguya adalah penyihir yang telah mengutuk _The Majesty_ jauh sebelum kelahirannya. Menyebabkan sang ratu mangkat pasca melahirkan.

Namanya dilarang disebut, seolah hanya dengan itu saja semua orang akan berkedut ketakutan. Dalam dunia sihir hitam, terdapat empat golongan di mana Kaguya menempati peringkat _Devastation_—menyebabkan penderitaan, kehancuran pada dunia fana.

Jika saja ini adalah tubuh aslinya, Hinata pasti tidak bisa berdiri. Kepalanya mematik dengan cara mengerikan. Bahkan dia tidak berani menyuarakan pikirannya, kalau-kalau apa yang dia pikir adalah benar.

.

"Beliau datang lagi?" Indra memasuki rumah, mengambil tanaman liar di atas meja.

"Dan kau menyelinap lagi?"

"Hanya di pinggir, setengah mil dari desa. Itu tidak benar-benar dekat."

Kaguya menghela napas, sekali lagi mengusap meja. "Indra, usiamu sudah dua belas. Dan aku bukan seseorang yang ingin membesarkan seorang anak."

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan Ibu, aku hanya ingin kekuatan untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, apa lagi?"

Indra yang semula hendak memasukkan tanaman ke panci mendidih, diam sejenak.

"Jika kau ingin bermain-main, bukan di sini tempatnya."

Ucapan Kaguya mengenai sasaran. Dia; Indra memang memerlukan sesuatu untuk mengasah kekuatannya. Namun satu-satunya guru malah berjalan ke arah sebaliknya.

"Hentikan pemikiranmu!" Kaguya menggeram.

"Memang apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?" Indra menyahut, jelas memancing.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak pembunuhan gadis di desa. Masing-masing dari mayat mereka ditemukan memiliki lubang di bagian dada di mana jantung mereka telah diambil."

Wajah Indra mendingin. Genggamannya pada spatula kayu mengerat. "Mengapa Anda mengatakan ini padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya Anda ingin katakan?"

Kaguya tersenyum culas, menatap Indra dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. "Sihir hitam memangkas umur penggunanya. Dan dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, aku tidak akan bertahan lama kecuali mengekstrak jantung seorang perempuan,"

Semakin bagus kualitasnya, semakin lama waktuku bisa bertahan."

Indra tertawa, tergelitik dengan kesimpulan yang Kaguya buat. Wanita itu baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia sengaja membunuh demi dirinya?

"Omong kosong macam apa ini, Guru. Anda bukan seseorang yang perlu dikasihani. Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Tepat sekali! Jadi jangan membuang energi sihirmu untuk hal-hal yang belum tentu aku puji!"

Hinata tertegun. Pembicaraan barusan seolah-olah seperti tawar menawar dengan jantung manusia. Dari gestur Indra, Hinata tahu bahwa dia tidak melakukannya semata-mata untuk adu adidaya, melainkan Indra menginginkan kehidupan panjang Kaguya demi dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu yang bisa Hinata sebut sebagai—pengabdian.

Dia baru saja menemukan kepingan penting, ketika kepalanya lagi-lagi terasa pusing. Jiwanya seperti tersedot secara paksa dan dihempaskan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik.

.

"Berjayalah! _My Highness_!"

"Dewa Matahari memberkatimu!"

Suara bising menyapu pendengaran Hinata. Dia membuka mata serentak, sadar bahwa waktu ini sudah terlampau jauh dari kejadian sebelumnya.

_The Highness_, Namikaze Minato baru saja pulang dari medan perang membawa kemenangan. Menurut para warga di sekitar, ini adalah kemenangan kesepuluh sejak diangkatnya beliau menjadi raja. Namun, tidak sedikit pula dari mereka yang berbisik, ini adalah kekejaman yang kesepuluh. Wilayah-wilayah yang Minato taklukkan, sebelumnya adalah sekutu. Tidak pernah ada konflik atau pertikaian hingga membuat Minato harus menundukkan mereka.

Hinata belum pernah mendengar ini. Para penasihat kerajaan; Hyuuga tidak mungkin membiarkan hal ini kecuali jika mereka dibungkam. Dan setahunya, perluasan wilayah Northwind adalah salah satu cara menuju persamaan pendapat, kemakmuran. Bukan penindasan.

Dia ingin sekali maju ke depan, melihat lebih detail, tetapi tubuh Indra berbalik pergi meninggalkan kerumunan arak-arakan. Mengambil sebuah kertas yang tertempel di dinding gang sempit dan membawanya pergi.

Pendaftaran Prajurit Kerajaan.

Sebuah kejadian yang mengubah momentum kehidupan milik Indra selanjutnya.

Saat genderang ditabuh dan pintu gerbang istana dibuka, ia berjalan mantap percaya diri bila hari itu hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya calon prajurit yang berpotensi. Bahunya yang lebar berjalan tegap, setelah melalui sejumlah seleksi yang rumit, benar saja, Indra diangkat menjadi prajurit muda pertama sepanjang sejarah Northwind. Tiga belas tahun.

Hinata paham, mengapa Raja Minato tidak mengenali Indra. Bukan karena kepura-puraan, melainkan karena beliau memang tidak tahu.

Sekarang, Hinata juga mengerti mengapa Indra mendapat julukan penguasa malam dari utara. Dia adalah pria penyimpan banyak kemampuan yang bergerak cepat bagai sapuan angin malam. Karena sejak Indra bergabung menjadi bagian dari kerajaan, Northwind semakin tangguh secara militer. Bela diri, sihir, siasat, semua rapi tanpa celah. Membuat Minato memberikan pangkat kenaikan menjadi Jenderal pangkat satu hanya dalam kurun waktu satu tahun.

Indra yang dulu, berbeda dengan Jenderal Indra yang sekarang Hinata kenal. Indra muda adalah sosok ambisius, sedang Indra kini adalah pria paruh baya yang beraura kebapakan dan selalu berada di sisinya. Guru tempat dia belajar, bukan pengabdi sang penyihir hitam.

Namun, fakta lagi-lagi menamparnya. Hinata dibawa dalam ingatan Indra ketika Ratu Kushina mengandung. _Enam tahun kemudian_.

.

"_My Highness_, selamat atas anugerah yang telah langit berikan." Indra tersenyum, menumpukan satu lututnya ke lantai. Menyilangkan tangan, memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Minato dan istrinya.

"_Sir_ Indra, bangunlah! Jangan menunduk seperti itu di tengah kabar bahagia ini!" Minato tertawa, bungah. Dia membantu Indra berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "kabarkan kebahagiaan ini ke seluruh penjuru negeri! Northwind sedang bersuka cita."

Indra mengambil satu langkah mundur. Sekali lagi memberi penghormatan.

Hari itu juga, kembang api diluncurkan dari menara tertinggi kastel Izarus. Trompet ditiup dan lonceng dibunyikan. Sebuah pesta rakyat akan segera diadakan.

.

Embusan kabar gembira sampai ke telinga Kaguya. Penyihir hitam itu tak kalah bungah. Ini artinya, apa yang dia inginkan akan segera datang.

Indra dalam balutan jubah jenderal mendatangi Kaguya. Membawa satu karung gandum dan uang.

"Kau sudah kaya rupanya, _Sir_ Indra." Kaguya tersenyum culas.

"Apa pun yang aku miliki adalah milik Northwind." Indra tertawa sumbang.

Hinata terdiam. Cara Indra tertawa barusan, sangat jelas bahwa pria itu tidak menginginkan dirinya mengabdi selain ke gurunya; Kaguya.

Kaguya menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Indra yang duduk sambil mengeratkan genggaman. "Minumlah, kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja."

Satu gebrakan membuat cangkir teh tersebut jatuh. Indra berdiri, menyorot tajam seiring deru napasnya yang memburu. "Seratus lebih kemenangan dalam delapan tahun. Berapa biaya yang Anda bayar?!"

"Menurutmu berapa? Tidakkah kau yang paling tahu pasti angkanya?" Kaguya mengangkat cangkir, memandang air teh yang memantulkan wajahnya. "aku tahu kau mengetahui ini sejak awal dan memutuskan memastikan semuanya,

Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau kemanakan jantung-jantung itu?"

Indra menggertakkan gigi, memejamkan mata; menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak jauh lebih kurang ajar.

"Aku tahu dengan apa yang aku lakukan."

"Imbalan apa yang Anda dapatkan? Apakah Raja Northwind bisa membayar dengan harga yang lebih mahal?"

"Sangat mahal."

Indra mengernyit, "Jangan katakan—"

"—Menurutmu, aku siapa? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pantas dikasihani, dan aku memang tidak pernah ingin seperti itu." Kaguya buru-buru memotong perkataan, menarik bibir menjadi segaris tipis.

"_My Highness_ mengetahui ini?" tatapan Indra berubah. Ada gurat kewaspadaan di sana.

"Menurutmu?"

Mata hitam Indra menyipit, menerawang jauh ke depan. "Berapa lama lagi?"

"Sebentar lagi. Semua tergantung dia. Jika kejayaan telah berada di tangannya, maka saat itu pula kutukan timbal balik akan berlaku."

Indra memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Pesta rakyat. Puncak kebahagiaan sang Raja keempat belas Northwind.

Hinata lebih dari terkejut. Jika saja ini tubuhnya, kedua matanya pasti menyorot nyalang dan tangannya sudah merapal kutukan bunuh diri pada Indra saat ini juga.

Kutukan timbal balik adalah hukum dari sihir hitam. Jika usia pengguna berkurang, maka dia memerlukan tumbal demi mengembalikan usianya.

Dalam kasus ini, Raja Minato mendatangi Kaguya demi satu hal; kejayaan. Namun harga yang beliau bayar jauh lebih mahal. Tawar menawar jantung, dan jantung yang Kaguya maksud tak lain tak bukan adalah milik sang permaisuri; Uzumaki Kushina.

Agaknya, _The Highness_ luput dengan hukum ini. Beliau menggunakan sihir hitam tanpa tahu konsekuensinya. Entah bagaimana cara Kaguya, dia yang menipu atau Raja Minato yang ingin membodohi kemudian ditusuk balik. Hinata tidak tahu.

Namun, satu hal yang pasti, yang menjadi kesimpulannya sejak awal. Bahwa kemunduran dan apa yang terjadi di Northwind sekarang, adalah buah dari apa yang pendahulunya lakukan.

Kesalahan yang tidak mungkin ditambal hanya dengan satu nyawa.

.

"Semoga langit memberkati!"

"Semoga _My Highness_ dan keturunannya diberkati!"

Bendera dinaikkan. Para rakyat Northwind riuh. Halaman istana sampai sepanjang jalan ibukota penuh. Orkestra dan nyanyian kejayaan mengiringi di setiap senyum kebahagiaan.

Kupu-kupu sihir berbagai warna beterbangan, menaburkan serbuk gemerlap yang memenuhi udara.

Minato dan sang istri melambai, memberitahu betapa bahagianya mereka. Namun, seperti yang Kaguya katakan, kutukan timbal balik akan berlaku ketika kejayaan berada di genggaman Minato.

Pesta rakyat belum berada pada puncaknya ketika Ratu Kushina tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan.

.

Tabib istana baru saja keluar dari kamar sang permaisuri. Bibirnya pucat. Dia merasa apa yang akan dia katakan adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Tabib itu menunduk, menyilangkan satu tangan di dada.

"Bangunlah, dan katakan bagaimana keadaannya?" Minato tersenyum tegar.

"_My Highness_," sang tabib ketakutan, dia menelan ludah sambil mengusap telapak tangan secara bergantian sebelum melanjutkan, "Yang Mulia Kushina berada dalam kondisi tidak baik. Saya tidak tahu apakah beliau menyembunyikan—" dia memberi jeda, menatap sang raja.

"—ini sebelumnya."

"Apa yang ingin Anda katakan?"

"_My Highness,_ mohon ampuni saya!" sang tabib hendak bersujud, tetapi kedua tangan Minato menahan pundaknya.

"_My Highness_, Anda boleh tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan saya katakan, tetapi ... Yang Mulia Kushina—

"—jantungnya telah melemah."

Minato terenyak. Dia belum sempat bereaksi ketika sang tabib kembali melanjutkan, "Ini tidak akan bertahan lama mengingat penyakit ini bukan sembarang penyakit. Bahkan jika Anda mengerahkan seluruh tabib terbaik dari seluruh negeri, penyakit ini mustahil dapat diobati."

Kedua tangan Minato melemas. Tubuhnya nyaris terhuyung.

"_My Highness_ ..." Hinata menatap dengan sejuta perasaan. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus berduka, bersimpati, atau kecewa pada Raja Minato.

Ketamakan telah membutakannya.

Indra yang berdiri dari jauh, memilih membutakan mata. Dia pergi tanpa berniat mendatangi sang raja atau sekadar bertanya keadaan permaisuri. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah, membuat Minato sebisa mungkin tidak menyadari letak kesalahan fatalnya.

.

"_Sir_ Hiashi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Minato frustrasi. Seharian ini tidak ada satu pekerjaan pun yang disentuh. Dia hanya memegangi kepalanya seraya menerawang, mengingat-ingat kilasan yang sudah terjadi. Sesuatu yang luput.

"Jika Anda berkenan, bolehkah saya memeriksa Yang Mulia Kushina?"

"Untuk apa? Penyakitnya tidak bisa disembuhkan."

"Izinkan saya memeriksa, kalau-kalau ada kejanggalan."

Minato mengangguk, dia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat dengan sang penasihat kerajaan; Hyuuga Hiashi.

Terlepas dari izin tersebut, Hiashi memeriksa denyut nadi Yang Mulia Kushina. Satu sentuhan yang membuat kedua mata Hiashi membeku.

Kutukan timbal balik.

Hiashi memandang sang permaisuri; tidak percaya bahwa beliau terkena sihir hitam. Padahal, Hyuuga tidak pernah mendeteksi datangnya, kecuali hanya jika ada seseorang yang menumbalkannya.

Di sini, tidak perlu ditanya karena Hiashi tahu siapa yang sudah melakukannya. Baik secara sadar ataupun tidak sadar.

Hiashi hendak membuat salinan gugusan sihir tersebut di perkamen ketika pintu tiba-tiba diketuk. Indra masuk membawakan obat.

"_My Lord_, apa yang Anda temukan?" Indra berujar penuh perhatian, meletakkan baki di nakas.

"Tidakkah Anda merasakannya, _Sir_?"

"Ini terlalu kuat, meski saya bisa merasakan, saya tidak akan tahu kapan dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi."

"Benar. Ini memerlukan waktu untuk mengurai sihir dan menerjemahkannya hingga menjadi lebih spesifik."

Indra membeku. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kekuatan _Lord_ Hiashi sampai tahap itu. Ini artinya, tinggal menunggu hari sampai Hiashi tahu siapa yang telah melakukannya.

Sementara jiwa Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ini kali pertama dia bisa melihat sang agung Hiashi; ayahandanya. Jika dia tidak salah perhitungan, kejadian ini adalah beberapa bulan sebelum hari pengorbanan. Yang artinya, sebentar lagi akan terjadi guncangan.

.

Benar saja. Setelah Hiashi berhasil menguraikan gugusan sihir, dia membawa bukti-bukti konkret di atas perkamen yang telah disahkan oleh para penyihir putih Hyuuga.

Sebuah pukulan telak.

Di hadapan penasihat kerajaan, Jenderal perang dan ketua parlemen, Minato bersujud. Meminta pengampunan serta memohon demi keselamatan istri dan calon anaknya.

"Kami tidak bisa melakukan apa pun pada kutukan tersebut." Ucap Hiashi dengan sangat bersalah. "Namun ... kami bisa memperlambat waktunya, paling tidak sampai proses melahirkan."

"_Sir_ Hiashi ... katakan apa maumu? Aku akan memberikan apa pun asal mereka selamat." Minato mengiba, tidak memedulikan harga dirinya.

"_My Highness_, izinkan saya bertanya," Hiashi mencengkeram jam analognya, meminta kekuatan.

"Mengapa Anda melakukan semua ini? Saya menyetujui kebijakan Anda dengan memperluas wilayah demi kemakmuran, tetapi saya tidak tahu bahwa Anda—" Hiashi tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, tidak sanggup.

"Kau benar. Ini salahku. Dan sekarang aku memintamu memperbaikinya." Mata Minato memerah. Dia merasa telah dicurangi kemudian diludahi tepat di wajah. Kaguya sudah membodohinya demi keuntungan pribadi.

Embusan napas panjang terdengar dari bibir Hiashi. Dia tahu apa yang sedang sang raja pikirkan. "_My Highness_, meskipun pemilik mantra mencabutnya, bukan berarti Anda bisa mengembalikan sama besarnya."

Jika Hiashi ingin mengatakan bahwa membunuh si pemilik mantra bukan jalan satu-satunya, maka Minato mengartikan bahwa dengan membunuh Kaguya akan membuat usia Kushina bertambah.

Maka hari itu juga, tepat ketika matahari berada di atas kepala, dekret Raja keempat belas Northwind dibuat; pengepungan Ancient Louen, membunuh penyihir hitam Kaguya dan meratakan tempatnya dengan tanah.

.

Indra memimpin pasukan terbaiknya bersama para penyihir putih Hyuuga menuju Forgotten Mountain, Ancient Louen.

Pasukan berkuda yang dilengkapi berbagai senjata, keluar gerbang ibukota malam ini juga.

Indra kalut. Dia belum sempat memberi peringatan pada sang guru ketika _The Highness_ memberikannya sebuah mandat. Sebagai seorang panglima, menjalankan tugas adalah sumpahnya. Namun sebagai seorang murid dan anak didik, menyelamatkan Kaguya merupakan kewajiban.

Dia bisa saja membunuhi semua pasukan, tetapi dengan banyaknya para Hyuuga, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

.

"Lux Meteorum!" para Hyuuga menggambar bintang dengan jari di udara tepat ketika matahari mulai meninggi. Menyebabkan langit memunculkan gugusan Array serupa. Kemudian, hanya selang sepuluh detik, hujan cahaya turun dari langit. Menghantam reruntuhan hingga tanah bergetar.

Pasukan Indra menyebar ke seluruh bagian pegunungan. Memblok siapa pun yang berani lewat.

"Buat formasi!" Hiashi berteriak lantang. Para penyihir putih Hyuuga menyebar menuju titik masing-masing. Bersiap membuat mantra penghalang.

Gurindam magis berkumandang, aliran-aliran kekuatan sihir mulai membentuk sebuah _Array_ berbentuk _Pentacle_. Ketika _Array_ tersebut sudah dipenuhi kekuatan, di tengah-tengah muncul cahaya yang menembus awan. Pecah dan jatuh membungkus reruntuhan Ancient Louen.

Tepat saat mantra penghalang aktif, sebuah pedang tiba-tiba menghunus, menyayat para penyihir dengan kecepatan angin.

Kaguya memanggil kembali pedangnya. Muncul di antara kepulan asap bekas hujan cahaya.

Para Hyuuga.

Kaguya mendecih. Ini artinya sang raja telah berkhianat. Meraup keuntungan darinya kemudian membuangnya seperti sampah tanpa memberikan seteguk air sekadar untuk membasahi lidah.

Melihat Kaguya, mata Minato memanas. Dia memerintahkan Hiashi untuk mengakhiri ini secepatnya.

Namun, Kaguya tidak bodoh untuk tidak membuat persiapan sebelum hari ini terjadi. Dia meletakkan kedua jari di bibir dan membuat suara.

Seketika, tanah tempat para penyihir putih membuat formasi, bergetar. Energi kebencian menguar di udara, menekan lawan dengan cara memengaruhi hati terdalam; tempat di mana kebencian manusia bersemayam. Kekhawatiran, ketakutan, menggerogoti dari dalam, membunuh secara tidak sadar.

Teriakan dan aungan mulai terdengar. Formasi memiliki celah karena mereka tumbang satu per satu. Mirisnya, energi yang Kaguya gunakan tidak hanya sekadar meruntuhkan. Korban yang terkena, mencekik leher mereka sendiri hingga mati.

"Berpencar! Lindungi _My Highness_!" teriak Hiashi. Waspada.

Kaguya tersenyum. Dengan hancurnya formasi dan penghalang, maka akan mempermudahkannya mengumpulkan pasukan. Jika Minato melawannya dengan para Hyuuga, maka dia memiliki tentara setia yang kekal, tidak bisa mati.

Lagi. Teriakan yang menyakitkan telinga terdengar. Baik Hiashi dan Indra tak kalah tercekat. Kaguya membangkitkan mereka yang mati, mengendalikannya untuk menyerang balik.

Parahnya, di antara kekacauan, tanah mulai terbelah. Tangan kotor, tubuh membusuk yang terkesan tidak utuh, keluar. Mayat hidup berteriak dengan frekuensi mengerikan.

Sekumpulan tentara mayat. Yang lebih mencengangkan, itu tidak hanya berasal dari tanah, melainkan desa sekitar. Yang artinya, Forgotten Mountain telah berubah menjadi tanah pemakaman. Berjumlah tiga kali lipat dari tentara Northwind.

Dalam hitungan menit, pasukan Indra tercerai berai. Mayat-mayat ganas itu membunuh, memangsa, kemudian ikut membangkitkan. Menjadi kawanan pasukan Kaguya yang lain.

Ini buruk. Para Hyuuga sudah melakukan penebasan berkali-kali, merapal mantra, tetapi mayat hidup itu semakin banyak.

Hiashi perlu menyingkirkan kawanan mayat itu untuk bisa mendekati Kaguya demi membalik keadaan.

"_My Lord_, majulah! Biar aku yang mengurus di sini." Indra menarik pedang.

Hiashi tampak berpikir, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Indra dalam bahaya.

"Percayalah padaku, _Lord_ Hiashi. Aku akan melindungi _My Highness_ dan kembali pada Anda dengan selamat!" sumpahnya.

Hiashi maju, menebas kawanan mayat hidup dengan sihir anti pembangkit. Menyisakan Indra yang mulai dikepung oleh sekumpulan dari mereka.

Indra membuat mantra pelindung untuk Minato tepat sebelum dia diterkam.

Pria itu tidak tahu bagaimana Kaguya bisa sampai seperti ini. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu dia masih melihat penduduk desa di kaki gunung. Namun hanya dalam hitungan hari, semua berubah menjadi mayat. Bahkan tanah yang dia pijak, Ancient Louen tak ubahnya pemakaman massal.

.

| **24 jam sebelum pengepungan** |

Malam hari. Kaguya baru saja membersihkan kedua tangannya di hilir sungai, menghilangkan noda darah yang mengotori tangan.

Mengekstrak jantung perempuan, memotong tubuh korban dan menguburkan secara terpisah.

Dia berdiri ketika semilir angin membawakan sebuah berita.

Pergerakan menuju Ancient Louen.

Dia membelalak. Dengan desiran angin seperti ini, esok sebelum fajar, mereka pasti sudah sampai. Tidak banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan.

Jadi, malam itu juga, sebuah pembantaian massal telah membersihkan seluruh desa di bawah Forgotten Mountain. Satu mayat membunuh mayat lain hingga seluruh penghuni desa telah berubah menjadi kawanan mayat ganas.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kaguya bahkan menggali kubur. Merajut ulang tubuh yang telah dia mutilasi. Memindahkan seluruh jenazah dalam satu liang di dalam lubang yang dia buat di Ancient Louen menggunakan sihir. Menutupi mereka kembali dengan tanah. Menaburkan bubuk racun sihir tanpa warna ke udara. Yang dapat menyebabkan saraf penghantar sihir terganggu, hingga yang paling fatal adalah rusaknya sirkulasi sihir di tubuh. Kecemasan, kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Manipulasi.

Membuat mantra pemanggil kejahatan, menyerapnya kemudian menanamkannya ke lubang tersebut. Bercampur dengan perasaan benci dari masing-masing jenazah yang rata-rata mati akibat pembunuhan.

.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi. Kilatan sihir hitam dan putih saling beradu. Hiashi mengadu mata pedangnya dengan pedang hitam Kaguya.

Pedang Kaguya diselimuti kabut hitam. Sulit bagi Hiashi untuk mencari celah untuk mematahkannya. Karena satu goresan sangatlah fatal.

Terlalu fokus menangkis pedang, Hiashi tak sengaja menginjak mayat ganas penyihir putih. Mayat tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk. Kemungkinan Indra menebasnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, menyisakan kepalanya yang utuh.

Hiashi memejamkan mata dengan aura mengerikan. Jelas dia marah. Dan dia mulai memantrai ulang pedang agungnya dengan darah, membuka segel mematikan Hyuuga.

Hiashi menyerang dengan kecepatan angin. Mulai membabi buta.

Kemenangan pasti sudah di depan mata Kaguya kalau Indra tidak menangkis tangannya yang hendak melubangi dada Hiashi dengan ujung pedangnya.

Sejak kapan?!

Baik Hiashi dan Kaguya menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk melihat kawanan mayat ganas yang sudah digerus hampir separuh lebih.

Pengkhianatan kedua. Kaguya tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika Indra mengambil alih seluruh serangan menjadi bagiannya sendiri. Menatap Kaguya dalam satu jaringan komunikasi. Namun, Kaguya memutusnya bahkan sebelum Indra sempat berbicara.

Dan tanpa sadar, Indra sudah mengunci seluruh titik buta Kaguya dan mempermudah Hiashi melancarkan serangan telak.

"Northwind _Court_!" Hiashi memukul tanah dengan telapak tangannya. Mengunci tempat Kaguya berpijak dengan cahaya agung Northwind.

Indra terkejut. Dia tersadar setelah Hiashi merapal mantra.

Sebuah mantra tingkat tinggi. Mantra kuno Hyuuga yang diwariskan demi menegakkan hukum di dunia sihir kerajaan. Membunuh target, menghancurkan jiwa hingga tidak diterima bahkan di neraka.

Tidak?! Jangan?!

Indra hampir melangkah ketika lolongan kesakitan menggema, menyakitkan telinga.

Indra menggenggam pedangnya kuat-kuat. Batinnya memanas seiring lolongan yang kian mengerikan. Berimbas pada jiwa Hinata yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Karena dia merasakan apa yang Indra rasakan. Sakit dan perasaan marah.

Kaguya berada pada ambang batas. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan, memusatkannya ke dalam satu titik untuk melakukan _Srauph_—kutukan sumpah serapah—pada Minato.

"Keparat kau, Minato!" teriaknya dengan suara pecah. "Kau mengatakan aku iblis, tetapi kau tak ubahnya seorang pemuja iblis!"

"Semangat di matamu, mungkin membunuhku sekarang,"

Tapi, dengarkanlah! Meski tubuhku melebur menjadi abu, meski jiwaku tidak bisa kembali ke dunia fana, atau ... meski aku tidak diterima di neraka,"

.

.

"_But, it'll be great to see your next generation burning up_!"

.

.

.

Hiashi memutar satu tangan, membuat sebuah segel yang meleburkan tubuh dan jiwa Kaguya.

Sang penyihir hitam telah tiada. Berada dalam ketiadaan. Eksistensinya benar-benar hilang dari tiga dunia; atas, tengah dan bawah.

.

.

.

**Bersambung**

Salam dari Nao untuk kalian para Maso 😎


End file.
